Las Vidas de los Corinthos
by Cara Mia
Summary: COMPLETE Just what the title says: The Lives of the Corinthos' Mainly Sexis and a little ElizabethJasonCourtney
1. Chapter 1

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos  
Rating: R  
Pairings: Sexis, Elizabeth/Jason/Courtney, Ric/?  
Other Characters sure to make an appearance: Carly (of course); AJ, Skye, Jax, Ned, Luke (hell: everyone in the whole town!!)  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, None of these characters are my own. I'm sure the folks at ABC would appreciate me saying this. Really doesn't make any sense suing me, 'cause I don't have any money.  
  
A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that this is my first GH story, so please R&R. All criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, this story is slightly AU: Sonny and Alexis met 22 years ago as teenagers, and by mistake, Alexis got pregnant. That baby was Elizabeth Webber, who was raised by Audrey until Alexis and Sonny came of age. In this story, Sonny, Ric and Courtney are brother and sister, Carly and Sonny are still married, Kristina is still dead, and while Alexis blamed Sonny for a while, she's come to terms with it. Kristina the baby is here, Alexis is not loca and they are kinda one big "happy" family. Now, on with the story....  
They had to stop doing this. He knew it - they both knew it. But like heroin addicts, they just couldn't help themselves. Alexis shut the door and turned the lock, its sharp metallic click deafening in the near silence of the warehouse office.  
His eyes drank in the sight of her form from behind the gigantic oak desk. Tall and slender, smooth olive skin with large expressive doe eyes. And lips... God! Like ripe strawberries... magic!  
She didn't say anything as she swayed slowly toward him. She never did. She set her briefcase carefully on the desk and rounded the desk. He swiveled to face her. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Alexis reached up and unclasped the silver clip that held her hair in place. The rich wavy chestnut mane cascaded around her shoulders, enveloping her face.  
Wordlessly he reached up and began to unfasten the buttons on her crisp white blouse, revealing more and more of her as each button was released. Slowly, she sank down onto his lap before doing the same for him. He had already removed his jacket. **Thank God for small favors** she thought.  
Frantically she dipped her head and captured his lips with her own. Their tongues battled before he teased her into a tender battle of wills. She broke the kiss and felt him lifting her skirt. He cocked an eyebrow as he realized she wore no underwear.  
She ducked her head in embarrassment as she unbuckled his belt. She closed her eyes in pleasure and she felt him slide into her. "Just once more and then I'm done." She hadn't even realized she'd spoken out loud until Sonny tipped her head up to meet his gaze. He didn't bother to reply just captured her mouth with his.  
He knew she was lying....  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now. I had no idea how to start this. Don't even know if I should even bother continuing. Please R&R. If I do continue, the next part will contain some Liason/Journey angst. 


	2. Chapter 2

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos' – Chapter 2  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Elizabeth/Jason/Courtney  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1- too tired to write it again:P  
  
A/N: Thank you very much for your wonderful comments, and yes, even though I'm making this   
up as I go, I will update as often as my muse lets me. Also, I wanted to say… where are all the   
Sexis fics? There seem to be so few and far between here on fanfiction.net. Well I guess I'm   
gonna have to do something about that, won't I? Well here goes… R&R as always. Enjoy!  
***  
  
Courtney watched Jason from her position on the couch. His back was turned to her, and he   
gazed silently out of the window. He had said so little to her when he'd come home, she thought.   
He hadn't even given her his customary half-grin when she'd pecked him hello on his cheek.  
**I know he's no chatterbox** she thought, her sky-blue gaze never wavering from his broad   
back. **But this is bad… even for Jason. What the hell is going on? **  
  
***  
  
He could feel her gaze on him. He knew he should turn around and say *something*, but he   
didn't. He just didn't have anything to say. She would become frustrated when he would do   
nothing but nod and smile indulgently with her constant chipper chatter. He had a feeling tonight   
might just be one of those nights.   
  
**It never used to be this way with Elizabeth**. He inwardly shook himself. He'd promised he   
wouldn't think about her – he'd made good on that promise in the three months that she'd been   
gone, but, no matter how much he loved Courtney, that had all been shot to hell the moment   
she'd opened the door to Sonny's apartment earlier that evening.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Don't worry Dad," Elizabeth chuckled, still not paying any attention to her visitor. "I've got it…."   
Her chuckle died on her lips as she recognized the person standing in front of her. Her blue eyes   
widened as she gazed up at him. "Hi," she murmured softly, her voice catching slightly in her   
throat.   
  
He did nothing, but gaze at her in silence. The fresh scent of her shampoo and vanilla assailed   
his senses. " Hi," he replied.  
  
Present:  
  
He sighed again and tore his gaze from the window. He heard Courtney rise from the couch and   
come to stand beside him. "What's wrong," she asked, laying a warm hand on his shoulder,   
concern evident in her voice.  
  
Jason turned to face her, smiling softly as he tucked an errant blonde hair behind her ear.   
"Nothing," he replied softly. "Just a hard day at work," he lied.  
  
Something in her eyes told him she didn't quite believe him. He felt guilty. Her open blue eyes had been what   
had attracted him to her in the first place. Her air of innocent dependence. But it was her passion,   
her willingness to fight for him that kept him in love with her.   
  
He smiled genuinely this time and watched the shutter that had closed off her thoughts of him rise   
again. She smiled too. "I love you," she said, not breaking her gaze.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied as he bent to kiss her. Her scent filled his nostrils. Pleasant and   
sweet, just like the woman, but try as he might, he just couldn't keep his rogue mind from   
wandering to soft cobalt-blue eyes and vanilla scented skin.  
***  
Although she knew she would eventually have to see him, she did not expect it to be so soon   
after arriving back in Port Charles.  
  
**Damn!** she cursed her bad luck. She cursed her body as well, for its instinctive response to   
his presence. Her breathing had hitched and her eyes had widened and damnit if she hadn't   
gotten just a little bit wet.  
  
She wished she could stay there and just stare at this beautiful man standing before her. She   
wished she'd had the guts to stay in the room as he'd talked to her father. She wished ….   
Goddamn it, she was always fuckin' wishing and never receiving!  
  
She'd "wished" to hell that in the three months since she'd last been home that things would be   
different. That she didn't feel like crying every time she saw her aunt, she didn't feel her heart   
constricting every time she saw how happy they were together.   
  
" Liz?" Sonny called concerned.  
  
Elizabeth jerked out her thoughts. " Huh?"  
  
Sonny gazed at her, concern evident in his dark eyes. "Is everything alright, corazon?"  
Elizabeth pasted a plastic smile on her face. "Of course. Just a lil tired," she lied. Elizabeth   
pretended not to notice Carly's eyes narrow.  
  
Her father seemed to accept her words and said nothing more. Elizabeth drifted off again,   
thoughts rampant with a dirty-blonde biker, leather jackets and star-filled nights zipping by on the   
back of a Harley….  
  
TBC…  
A/N: That's it for now, folks! R&R. Tell me your thoughts and any suggestions are welcome. I   
know the chapters are a bit short and I'm rambling, but I'm sure the story will find a point, soon.   
Hopefully;). !Ciao mis amigos! 


	3. Chapter 3

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: OMG, guys, please don't kill me for taking so long to update. I've been really busy with   
exams and Spring Break! Then, to make matters worse, I was all ready and rearing to go, I wrote   
this chapter Sunday night, then… BAM! My f****ing computer lost everything that I stayed up till   
eleven on a school night to type! So here I am, Monday evening trying to remember the good shit   
I wrote you guys last night. Whew! Semi-rant is over. Anyways, to my reviewers, thanks again for   
your comments. I'm really glad y'all are liking it so far, and I promise the story will get a   
point...eventually! To Tigerlily, you know who you are, sorry to break it to you dear, but the way to   
get Liz and Jason together again is not through the death of Courtney! But because I love you so   
much, I think I'll oblige you with a little Sax. Also, at the risk of death by Liason fans, although I   
am the biggest one out there, I'm not gonna let them get together at the end. Instead I'm gonna   
make you guys sweat it out till… Las Vidas de los Corinthos- Part II which will be primarily   
focused on those two, so don't hate me too much. Anyways, I'm rambling again – Estoy muy   
loca! On with the show. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
**"I'll never get enough of you…."**  
  
Alexis sat bolt upright in her bed. Her breathing was heavy and erratic and her eyes wild.   
Swallowing heavily, she turned her eyes to the glowing digital numbers on her alarm clock:  
  
3:40 a.m.  
  
Alexis groaned and flopped back onto her pillow, her silk pajama top clinging uncomfortably to   
her sweaty skin. It didn't take a genius to know whom she'd been dreaming about, whom she'd   
been dreaming about steadily for the past three months.  
  
**Damn you, Corinthos!** Alexis cursed. Her heartbeat still hadn't slowed and she could feel the   
heat still pooling in her stomach. Sighing softly, Alexis gave up all hope of going back to sleep   
and slipped out of her bed and silently padded down the hallway, her footsteps muffled by the   
thick carpet.  
  
Making her way into the kitchen, Alexis flipped on the lights and reached in the pantry for her   
coffee grounds. As her hand encountered the rough canvas bag, she smiled mirthlessly.   
'Corinthos/Morgan Premium Coffee' the bag read. **Can't seem to get rid of you all day.** She   
shook her head as, seemingly against her will, she dipped her head and inhaled the rich dark   
scent of fresh coffee.  
  
She couldn't help but think that this was how he constantly smelled like now that he spent most of   
his time working in the newly rebuilt warehouse. How he had smelt today after she'd shown up   
there. **Like coffee and cloves. Rich, spicy… devastatingly sexy!** Alexis blushed. **God I sound   
like a dime-store romance novel! But he did smell damn good! Tasted damn good, too!** Her   
blush deepened. **God!** her mind screamed as she slammed the pantry door more forcibly than   
she'd meant to. **I'm worse than Elizabeth!**  
  
* * *  
Port Charles Grill (later that day)  
  
"There you are," a husky Australian-accented voice spoke near her ear. "I've been looking all over   
for you."  
  
Alexis smiled up into the beautiful face of her ex-husband and godfather of her younger daughter,   
Jasper Jacks. "Really? What do you want?"  
Jax sat down without waiting for an invitation. "Do I need a reason for wanting to spend some   
time in the company of one of the most beautiful women in Port Charles?"  
  
Alexis lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Jax chuckled, his brilliant ice-blue eyes twinkling merrily. "You know me too well, Alexis." His   
voice sobered however, and Alexis watched him with interest. "Actually I need to talk to you about   
ELQ."  
  
At the mere mention of the Quartermaine business, Alexis bristled. "Jax…" she warned.  
  
"Come now, Alexis," reasoned Jax, holding up his hands in peace. "I know you're not comfortable   
with the company---"  
  
"The 'company'?" broke in Alexis sarcastically. "This has nothing to with whether I'm 'comfortable'   
or not, Jax. Anything to do with those Quartermaine snakes is of no concern to me. I've washed   
my hands clean. You know that," she continued icily.  
  
Jax could not even look her in the eye. "I know full well, Alexis. But, heaven knows if this wasn't   
important, I would never bother you with this."  
  
"What the hell is going on with ELQ that is so important that you have to inform me of all people?"  
  
"Well," Jax coughed and looked away again, " it's more to do with Kristina than you."  
  
At the mention of her daughter's name, Alexis's eyes narrowed to slits. "Again, I ask you what the   
hell does ELQ have to do with me?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, the Annual General Meeting is to be called later this week," Jax explained, "and dear ol'   
Edward has requested the presence of Ned."  
  
At this Alexis shook her head in confusion. "What, is he going senile? Ned's in jail, Jax."  
  
"I know that, full well, Alexis. But not Ned per se. I know you're a bit confused…."  
  
"That's putting it mildly."  
  
"Lemme explain. It seems that during all of the hullabaloo of the investigation and trial last year,   
Ned had his lawyers shift and transfer all his grants and shares of ELQ stock temporarily over to   
Kristina Davis, the dependent listed on his tax-returns as his daughter."  
  
"He what?!" The other patrons in the Grille turned toward their table. "He what?" she whispered   
fiercely. "Tell me you're joking."  
  
Jax shook his head sadly. "I'm perfectly serious. I had my people triple-check to make sure before   
I told you. I should've guessed something was up when Edward couldn't keep that smug smirk off   
his mug."  
  
Alexis sat back in astonishment. She could not keep the feelings of betrayal she harbored toward   
Ned Ashton from rising again. A man in whom she'd put her trust and the lives of her daughters   
in. A man who had claimed to love her, to love her sister. A love for which he had used his   
position in society to wreak havoc on the lives of those who he believed were responsible for her   
untimely death.  
  
**A mutual love that had almost cost her sanity.** she thought bitterly. She thought back to the   
dark days of a year ago when she'd been on trial for the Alcazar murder, of a bearded angel   
named Cameron who stuck his nose constantly in affairs that did not concern him, but in the end   
helped her slay her 'demons' and live to fight another day. Of visions of forgiveness and requited   
love with a dark-haired bandito. Somewhat half-existence because of his presence.  
  
Jax's voice brought her out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
He looked at her as though she'd sprouted another head. "I was saying that I never thought that   
Ned would go this far. Especially since you've acknowledged Corinthos as Kristina's father."  
  
"There's a lot of things we never thought Ned would do that he's shown he's more than capable   
of doing," Alexis bitterly replied. "This can't be legal though. Even if Ned filed this when he was   
acknowledged as Kristina's father, I'm her mother and I hadn't been informed of this." Alexis   
hurriedly packed up her briefcase and fished her cell-phone from her jacket pocket. "I've gotta call   
Sonny. My god, those Quartermaines' have gone too far, and now the shit's about to hit the fan."  
  
Jax watched as Alexis maneuvered her way through the tables toward the entrance. Sighing   
heavily, he signaled to the waiter. "Scotch on the rocks. In fact make it a double, mate." Out of   
the corner of his eye, Jax caught a flash of red. His eyes traveled to the bar as he watched the   
beautiful creature slide gracefully onto a barstool. He could see her lips moving but could not hear   
anything as she ordered her drink from the bartender.  
  
**She felt unbelievably familiar.** thought Jax. She swiveled on the stool, turning slowly as she   
took in her surroundings. His eyes widened as more and more of her features were revealed and   
he found himself staring into the gorgeous hazel eyes of none other than Skye Chandler-  
Quartermaine-Jacks, his most recent ex-wife.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in her slender form lounging on the barstool with a mixture of anger,   
guilt and, **Damnit!** happiness. Happiness that spilled over into a beautiful smile that   
emblazoned his features and did not falter even in the face of her narrowed eyes upon   
recognizing him.  
  
Jax abandoned his table and strode towards her. "You're back?" It was more of a question than   
statement.  
  
"Jax," she replied. "Hello to you too," she added sarcastically. She took a sip from the tumbler the   
bartender handed her.   
  
Jax's eyes narrowed. Apparently, she hadn't quit. He repeated his question.  
  
"You seem surprised."  
  
"You've been gone for over a year, Skye. And I seem to remember that the last conversation we   
had was when you said it'll be a cold day in hell before you set foot in Port Charles again."  
  
"Well, check your weather report, Candy boy. Hell might definitely have frozen over if I get what I   
came here for," Skye sarcastically replied.  
  
His eyes narrowed at this. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean, Jax, is of no concern to you. I seem to remember those were some final parting   
words of yours, as well."  
  
Jax had the good grace to blush. **Good!** thought Skye vindictively. She set her tumbler on the   
bar and slid a bill toward the bartender. She didn't even extend the courtesy of goodbye and   
could feel his shocked eyes riveted towards her retreating back, and wished to hell and back that   
she had eyes in the back of her head.  
  
"Your drink, sir" interrupted the waiter, setting it down before him. Jax downed it in one gulp.   
"Keep 'em comin', mate," he ordered. **Shit!** he thought. **I've not even seen her back for three   
whole minutes and already she's driving me to drink!**  
  
* * *  
Alexis' heels beat a rapid tattoo as she stalked along the streets of Port Charles. "I don't give a   
damn where he is, Benny. Tell him it's about ELQ and Kristina and that those motherfuckers…   
Yes, goddamnit I just said motherfuckers, Benny! You tell him that they've gone too far! And this   
time I'm gonna fix it!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: That's it for now. This chapter is a little longer than usual, and I changed it up bit. Maybe it   
wasn't such a bad thing that my computer didn't save last night. R&R as always. Tigerlily, hope   
you enjoyed the lil Sax interlude, maybe I'll write a spin-off just for you. We'll see. I'm also digging   
getting to write Alexis so out of character. It's amazing what someone as incredibly sexy as   
Sonny can do;). Next chapter I think will be a bit more eclectic - intro to Ric's character. Keep the   
reviews coming. Thanks a lot guys. !Ciao! 


	4. Chapter 4

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Well, as you guys can see, I'm uploading earlier--- nothing better to do, so don't feel   
special… just kidding! I'm begging for reviews here, though. I can count the names of my   
reviewers on one hand, and I really want to know what you guys think. But for those who did   
review: Carebear9, Cucumber, Nitarose2 and Tigerlily, thank you very much for your comments.   
I'm also happy to say, for the moment (knock on wood), no one's castigating me for playing with   
Liason fans' emotions. Thank God for small favors. Also, Sax fans look out for a spin-off for those   
two coming soon, as well as Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Part II. Well, on with the show…. Enjoy!  
  
* * *   
The door to his office slammed and Ricardo Lansing-Corinthos' head snapped up. A picture he   
would never associate with his beautiful partner, the unstoppable Alexis Davis, stood before him.   
Her dark eyes were worried and she looked… flustered.  
  
"Alexis?" he called concerned, getting up from his chair and rounding his desk to stand before   
her. " Are you OK? What's going on?"   
  
Alexis jolted out of her anxious state. She seemed startled to see Ric standing in front of her.   
"You would never guess what happened," she began, snapping to attention and throwing her   
briefcase on the table beside Ric's. She began pacing anxiously, babbling incessantly. "I just   
can't believe it. I never thought that he would go this far."  
  
Ric watched this all with an air of disbelief. "What are you talking about? Stop pacing," he   
commanded. She did, her doe eyes riveted to his. "What has my brother done now?"  
  
A furrow appeared between Alexis's forehead. "You automatically assume this has to do with   
Sonny?"  
  
"Well," replied Ric, "he's the only one I've ever seen you so flustered over."  
  
Alexis blushed and turned away. "I resent that implication. This has nothing to do with him… Well,   
yes it does, but despite what you believe, this time, he is not the cause of my state."  
  
"Stop pacing," he commanded again. "And breathe for Pete's sake!"  
  
Alexis heaved a huge sigh and plopped down in one of the leather chairs opposite her partner's   
desk. "I need a drink," she muttered, her face in her hands.  
  
"No you don't," Ric replied, settling himself back in his chair. "You need to tell me what the hell is   
going on that's got you looking like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you just got hit by a bus."  
  
"More like a freight-train," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever," he answered dismissively. "What gives?"  
  
Alexis peeked at him from between her fingers. "Ned Ashton. That bastard has sunk even lower   
than pond scum."   
  
Ric's eyes narrowed. "What has he done?"  
  
"He transferred his board rights and his ELQ stock over to Kristina. After all we've been through   
together, after all we'd shared, as if he hadn't hurt me bad enough before, he goes and does this.   
That bastard!" Much to her dismay, she could feel hot tears pricking behind her eyes. She   
swallowed heavily… she refused to cry in front of Ric. She stood up and poured herself a glass   
of water from the bar by his desk. "How could he do this to me?! God, I'm being unreasonable,"   
she sobbed, "he's proven what an asshole he is to me on more than one occasion. Why should I   
believe he's going to stop trying to ruin my life just because he's in jail?" The tears were falling   
freely and she was disgusted.  
  
Ric took all this in with a sense of astonishment. Never before, even during the trial and   
investigation, had he ever seen Alexis so fragile. In his books, she was the strong one, always   
level-headed, always ready to defend the innocent, so ready with a smile…. He had never, until   
now, recognized just how wrong he was.   
  
He did something that before now, he would never dreamed of doing. He rounded his desk and,   
wordlessly, opened his arms to her. She clung to him like a drowning man clings to drift wood.   
And he held her, rocking gently, crooning comforting words in her ear as she soaked his suit-  
jacket with her tears.  
  
After five minutes or so, Ric felt her pulling away from him. Her red and swollen eyes met his and   
she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."  
  
"No," he answered firmly. "I won't let you apologize for this. You're perfectly justified---"  
  
"No," broke in Alexis. "I shouldn't have let him make me cry. I promised myself a long time ago   
that I wouldn't let that vindictive bastard get the best of me again, and look at me," she indicated   
her tear-streaked face, "I've failed miserably."  
  
Ric watched her as she tried to restore some semblance of order to her face. "He hasn't gotten   
the best of you yet, you know," stated Ric, coming to stand behind her again. "I mean, you *are* a   
lawyer, you can fight him on this."  
  
Alexis sighed again, and turned to face him. "This has never been about me not fighting him, Ric.   
You of all people should understand this. It's just that, for the past year, everything's been so   
good, not perfect, but good. And it seems that now when I've finally got my life back on track, he's   
trying to fuck things up again.  
  
"I thought he'd gotten it when I severed his parental connection to Kristina, when I testified   
against him. My hands were clean, Ric, I was finished. And I was so *naive* to think that he would   
respect my wishes!"  
  
"Have you told, Sonny?" Ric inquired softly, his respect and admiration for this woman growing   
even more so, in her show of despair. A show that proved she was just as human, just as capable   
of feeling pain as the rest of them.   
  
"I can't get hold of him. He's in some meeting or the other. I told Benny I was going to take care of   
it."  
  
"What are you going to do? I can get your case file to a judge when I pass the courthouse this   
afternoon."  
  
"I'm not gonna need a judge for *my* fix-it," muttered Alexis softly.  
  
Ric's dark eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't know," replied Alexis, reaching for her briefcase again. "I just need to go take   
care of something. I'll be back later tonight," she told him, heading quickly towards the elevators.  
  
"Alexis, what are you going to do?" asked Ric, following her swiftly. "Alexis!" he yelled when she   
did not reply. But it was too late, the elevator doors had already closed. "Shit!" exclaimed Ric.   
**Great! Now, I have to go tell Sonny.**  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Lansing-Corinthos, to see his brother," announced Max, holding the door open for Ric.  
  
Carly, just coming downstairs looked at her brother-in-law in surprise. "Sonny's not here, you   
know."  
  
Ric threw his hands up in frustration. "Goddamnit!" he exclaimed. "Where is he, do you know?" he   
inquired a little more calmly.  
  
Carly strode over to the bar. "The hell I know," she muttered. "Probably in some meeting or the   
other," she continued, sipping her Scotch.   
  
"Thanks, a lot," Ric replied sarcastically. "If you see him or he calls, tell him I'm looking for him,"   
he said, preparing to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ric," asked Carly. "What's so important that's dragged your butt over here to see   
your brother?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
Ric's eyes narrowed. "Business," he bit off.  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed in turn, but she said nothing. "Fine."  
  
Ric turned away, only to be stopped again.   
  
"Are you coming to dinner, tonight?" she inquired. "Liz is home again. She might like it if you   
came to spend some time with her."  
  
Ric snorted derisively. "Since when did you give a damn if Liz liked something or not?"  
  
"I don't. You just haven't seen her in three months, Ric. C'mon, Jas and Courtney are coming,   
too. Sonny's cookin'. It'll be great," she continued persuasively.  
  
"Oh, great, Carly. One big happy family, right? I don't think so. I've got work to do." Ric strode to   
the door and opened it. "I'll find Sonny myself. Something tells me you really don't have a clue   
where you husband is, and he's not going to be calling in." He slammed the door just as the   
crystal tumbler was flung at his head. He heard it breaking and smiled nastily. **Dinner? Ha! Like   
hell!**  
  
* * *  
It had been three hours since an anxious Benny had called him out his meeting with a demand   
from Alexis to call her as soon as possible.   
  
Flashback  
  
"She said, "this time, I'm gonna fix it!'" explained Benny  
  
"Fix, what?" asked Sonny, sitting behind his desk at the warehouse  
  
"I dunno. She sounded really angry. Kind of flustered," Benny added.  
  
"Flustered and Alexis Davis don't go in the same sentence, Benny. Don't worry. I'll call her and   
find out what's going on."  
  
Present  
  
But it had been two hours since he'd made the first call to her cell-phone and there had been no   
answer. And, try as he might, he was getting a bit worried. **Alexis is on call** he thought, **she   
wouldn't turn off her cell unless she was in court, and I know her schedule's clear for today.   
Where the hell is she?**  
  
Sonny swirled the brandy in his tumbler broodingly. Just as he was about to reach for the phone   
to call Benny, he heard the knob of his office door turn. His eyes snapped up, half-expecting to   
see Alexis stalk through that door, that amazing smile of hers gracing her lips.  
  
His gaze fell in disappointment as Ric stepped into his office. "What are you doing, here?" he   
asked, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"We need to talk," said Ric.  
  
Sonny arched an eyebrow. "*We* don't need to do anything," replied Sonny, his voice lined with   
steel.  
  
Ric ignored his brother's tone of voice. "Have you heard from Alexis, yet?"  
  
"*Yet?* Was she supposed to call me? 'Cause I haven't spoken to her all day. First Benny, now   
you. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Ric sighed heavily. "I think you better let Alexis tell you. I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"Tell me, what? What are you not in the mood for?" Sonny asked angrily.  
  
"See? This! Every time we get in the same room, it's always the same thing. We can't say two   
civil words to one another!" Ric exclaimed, his frustration evident in his voice. "I don't even know   
why I bother!" Ric snatched up his briefcase and headed towards the door. Yanking it open   
forcibly, he tossed behind him, "If you don't hear from Alexis by tomorrow, call me at the office. I   
don't need your bullshit when you hear what's going on." With those words, Ric slammed the door   
and stalked out of the warehouse.  
  
* * *  
Ric walked slowly along the docks, allowing the cool sea breeze to cool his body and his temper.   
**What was I thinking?! You know you and Sonny can't stand each other. Even in the face of   
something this important, did you expect anything to be different?**  
  
Ric halted at the end of the pier and breathed deep. The air was colder now, biting into his warm   
coat. He pulled the coat closer, though he did not consciously feel the cold. It helped numb his   
pain. Both physical and emotional.  
  
Ric found his thought's wandering to the scars that marred his youthful body. Two disk-like   
wounds, memories of that time long ago when he had first arrived in Port Charles and he had   
flung his body in the line of fire to protect his brother and his wife from the onslaught of bullets   
from the hired assassin of Faith Roscoe and Ned Ashton.  
  
The assassin, Sam might have died, along with her employer, Faith Roscoe, and Ned Ashton   
was now a dependant of the state, but the pain of the aftermath still stayed with him.  
  
If he'd believed things with Sonny were bad then, their situation had only worsened this past year.   
There was no unbelievable gratitude, no wonderful warm familial acceptance upon revealing who   
he truly was. Instead there was cold, distrusting acceptance. He was family… yet a complete   
stranger.   
  
And so, he had thrown himself into his work. Proposing and honoring a partnership with Alexis   
Davis. A alliance that had threatened to weaken the then already strained newfound trust she had   
regained with Sonny, but one that neither of them regretted. He counted her and her beautiful   
daughters, his nieces, as family. **And after today** he vowed, **nothing is ever going to hurt   
them again.**  
  
Soft footsteps fell behind him and Ric turned to see his elder niece, Elizabeth walking towards   
him. He smiled softly, but said nothing. He didn't feel like talking with anyone, even Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth drew alongside her uncle and leaned up to give him a peck on his clean-shaven cheek.   
She didn't say anything either, just stood next to him.  
  
They stood there in companionable silence, before Ric grinned. "Hey stranger."  
  
Her blue eyes sparkled as she turned toward him. "Hey yourself, handsome."  
  
"Lemme guess, you ducked out when a certain person, who shall remain nameless, told you   
Blondie and Roboto were coming to dinner?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed loudly. "Is that any way to talk about your sister?"  
  
"Hey, if anyone's got the right…" he grinned again, feeling a little less morbid.  
  
Elizabeth continued to chuckle. "What about you, huh? What did you and my dad get into today?"  
  
Ric lifted an eyebrow in inquiry.   
  
"Carly told me you were looking for him," Liz explained.  
  
"Oh," said Ric, nodding his head. "Should've guessed."  
  
"So, what gives?"  
  
"The usual," lied Ric. "You know your father and I can't stay in the same room without fighting."  
  
Liz accepted his answer, and they both turned towards the water again, each lost in their own   
thoughts. His filled with a longing dream of going up to Penthouse 4 and sharing a familial dinner   
with his family. Liz's filled with thoughts of the same dinner, but more along the lines of her   
sadness of seeing Courtney and Jason so obviously flaunting their love.  
  
"Sometimes it really sucks to be a Corinthos, doesn't it?" asked Elizabeth out of the blue.  
  
Ric turned his head to look at her, locking a strong arm around her shoulders. "Yes it does,   
kiddo," he answered, kissing her hair. "It sure does."  
  
* * *  
  
**Maybe I shouldn't be doing this** thought Alexis as she sped along the tree-lined road in   
Albany, New York. It was 5 p.m. and she knew she would have to hurry to get there on time but   
even then she'd be cutting it a bit close. **There're just some things you've got to do.**  
  
As the gates of her destination loomed before her, Alexis pressed the accelerator a little lower.   
The guard at the gate requested her credentials, and waving her through, Alexis whipped her   
sleek silver BMW into a parking space near the entrance  
  
She said nothing more than she had to, as she was escorted through the halls, ignored the   
strange looks and whispers from the people there. When the guard shut the door behind her and   
she turned to survey the room, she realized she was alone except for the person on the other   
side.  
  
Gathering her strength, she slid into the chair opposite a Perspex divider. Her hand mechanically   
reached out and took the phone off the receiver. He did the same, smirking as she visibly   
flinched.  
  
"Hello, Lexi," came the honey voice of Ned Ashton.  
  
"Don't call me that," she ordered stiffly, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "What the fuck are you   
trying to do?!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Ahhh… Cliffhanger! What do you think? R&R, por favor. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Will   
write more, soon. Oh, Sax fans, tell me what you would like in your Sax spin-off, I'd really   
appreciate it. !Ciao, mis amigos! !Adios!:D 


	5. Chapter 5

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you very much to those who read and took the time to click that little purple button in   
the bottom left corner and review the last chapter. I really appreciate it. As for those who didn't,   
shame on you! Just kidding, although I'd really like to get feedback, positive or negative, from my   
readers. You are my fuel. You guys are my muse's muse; so don't be stingy with the feedback.   
Now, to Nitarose2, I wasn't planning for Elizabeth and Ric to go dinner, but the mentioning that   
you couldn't wait to see what happened at this dinner has provided me with a great spin. See   
what I mean, guys. Review, review! I'm begging, here. Also, to Tigerlily, I told you I was going to   
use 'Blondie' and 'Roboto', you just didn't remember did you? Don't sue, chica, you know for a   
fact I really don't have any money! See, I'm rambling again. On with the show… Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
Ned chuckled. The dimples that had once had the power to reduce her to a quivering mass of   
female flesh only seemed to disgust her now.   
  
"What ever are you talking about?" he inquired politely.  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Ned," hissed Alexis. "You know full well what I'm talking about. How dare you?!   
How dare you from *here*, have the audacity to threaten my daughter's stability in your sick   
psychological battle with me?!"  
  
Ned's eyes narrowed. He sat forward, only a ¼ inch of Perspex divided them. "Must everything   
be about you, Alexis? I'm simply providing a life for my daughter."  
  
"Your daughter!" Alexis sputtered. "You're even crazier than I thought, Ashton. Kristina is *not*   
your daughter! She is mine. Mine and Sonny's. I rue the day I *ever* even gave you permission to   
hold her!"  
  
Ned viewed her semi-hysteric state with an air of amused detachment. "What are so worried   
about then, Lexie?" he asked, using her old pet name deliberately to goad her. "You and the all   
powerful Sonny Corinthos taking the world by storm as parents again. You have nothing to worry   
about then," he added bitterly.  
  
Alexis took a deep breath. "I want you to stop this madness, Ned," she said quietly.  
  
Ned grinned. "You're asking kindly?" he asked, terribly amused. "If I'd known the news would've   
sent you running here like your butt was on fire, I would've told Grandfather to leak the news to   
Jax a little sooner," he continued, his amusement spilling over to full-fledged laugh.  
  
Alexis watched him like an animal trapped in a cage. **How ironic** she thought, **that he's the   
prisoner, and he's making me feel trapped.** "Do you honestly believe you or your vindictive   
family will get away with this? Your petition, filed when you were acknowledged as Kristina's   
father or not, won't stand up in court. And even if it did by some gross occurrence, I will destroy   
everything even remotely linked to you Quartermaine snakes… again!"  
  
Ned's eyes slitted. "I'll like to see you and that thug try," he spat, his voice laced with venom. "Do   
you think I'm that amateur, Faith Roscoe? That I just take pot shots and expect to get away with   
them?   
"Sonny Corinthos took Kristina away from me. And then *you*, her own sister, took my daughter   
away from me and in the grossest desecration of her memory, delivered that innocent, beautiful   
baby girl into the arms of a man whose hands are stained with her aunt's blood. I will make Sonny   
Corinthos *pay* if it is the last thing I do! And you," he pointed in her direction, "I won't let you   
miss out on the fun."  
  
Alexis shook her head in disbelief. "What's happened to you, Ned? What happened to the kind,   
sweet, caring man who couldn't stand violence? Who loved music and candlelight and hot chocolate in front of fires? Who loved me?" she asked softly.  
  
Ned watched her contemptuously. "He's dead," he spat. "He died the night Sonny Corinthos took   
away everything he'd ever loved."  
  
Alexis swallowed heavily. "I meant what I said, Ned. You won't get away with this. I will *destroy*   
you and your family if you try something like this again."  
  
"What about Sonny, Lexie? Should I watch out for him, too? You tell him Cell Block A, cell 241."   
He laughed harshly again.  
  
Alexis said nothing, just stared at this shell of a man she'd once loved. "Be careful, Ned. You just   
might get what you wish for."  
  
Ned sobered. "You tell Corinthos, I'll see him in hell."  
  
"Guard!" commanded Alexis. The guard opened the door and stood waiting expectantly. Before   
she departed, Alexis shot back. "Trust me Ned, you try that bullshit and we'll *both* see you in   
hell!"  
  
* * *  
Elizabeth and Ric continued their leisurely stroll along the docks. His arm was around her   
shoulder, his larger body keeping her petite frame warm.   
  
"It's time for dinner," mused Ric, looking down at his watch. "It's almost 7.We've been out here   
forever," he said. "It's a miracle we haven't frozen our butts off."  
  
"Speak for yourself," replied Elizabeth, shivering slightly in the cold.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ric. "Are you cold?" he asked concerned.  
  
"A little," she admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" he scolded gently.  
  
"I dunno. It just seemed to me that you needed to be with someone tonight, even if it was just to   
walk with in silence. The cold didn't matter to me."  
  
Ric was amazed at her perception. "You still should've said something. It won't help matters   
between your Dad and me if you froze to death trying to make me feel better. C'mon, let's get you   
home. Where's Francis?" he asked, referring to Elizabeth's ever-present bodyguard.  
  
"Twenty feet away. But I don't want to go back to the Penthouse," she said, turning away from   
him. "I'm just not in the mood to pretend everything's OK between me and Courtney just for the   
sake of my father, when I know it's not."  
  
Ric sighed. "I get you."  
  
"Do you, really?" she asked, frustration in her voice. "'Cause, *I* don't 'get' me. It's been almost   
two years since we broke up, and I *still* can't get him out of my head! I thought everything would   
be so easy when I left, but he's like a magnet, Ric, and I find myself drawn back here just to see   
him over and over again. I keep telling myself it'll get better with time, but he's like a fever in my   
blood and no matter what, I just need to be near him, but seeing how much he loves Courtney…   
like he's never loved me… that *kills* me!"   
  
"You can't keep putting it off," said Ric. "Some day, you'll have to find the strength to let him go."  
  
"I thought I had. When I left the last time, it hadn't hurt nearly as much. But that's probably   
because I'd avoided him at every opportunity. It's so ironic. I come here on the pretext of showing   
I've finally gotten over him, when in fact I just need to be near him, and when I am, I ignore him."  
  
Ric said nothing, returning her favor, letting her rant.   
  
"I came back to show that I was just fine. Then he shows up at the front door and I can't even   
stay in the same room as him. And then, to make matters worse, that bitch of a stepmother Carly,   
sees it written all over my face and invites them over for dinner!   
"I bet you that bitch can't wait to see me squirm while Ms. Marshmallow-sweet asks ever so nicely   
to pass the goddamn potatoes!"  
  
At that explanation, Ric couldn't help but release a chuckle. "Ms. Marshmallow-sweet? And you   
say *I'm* mean to her?" his chuckle growing into a full-fledged laugh.  
  
Elizabeth soon found herself laughing along with her uncle. "Yeah, my ranting's kinda pathetic,   
huh?"  
  
"No, I just can't get over how right you are about Courtney."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and turned to watch the ocean again. "Well, I can't keep stalling," she said   
dejectedly, all traces of laughter gone from her mouth.   
  
"You don't have to go. We could grab a burger at Kelly's, my treat," he suggested.  
  
Liz shook her head. "As much as I'd like to, I promised my Dad I'd at least see her before I left PC   
again. I'll just have to suck it up, tonight."  
  
Ric looked over at his niece, who looked as though she were about to cry. His large hand   
reached out and squeezed her much smaller one. "Well, Lizzie, at least you won't have to do it on   
your own for tonight, at least."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Sweet, fluffy moment between a tormented uncle and niece, huh? Don't despair about the   
chapter being short. I've got a present for you…. 


	6. Chapter 6

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Aren't I the nicest person to give you guys two chapters at once after you've been waiting for   
me to update all weekend? I thought so, too. R&R as always, guys. On with the show…enjoy!  
  
* * *  
Casa Corinthos (dinner time)  
  
**Dinner time at home had never been this strained, even in darker times** thought Sonny, sadly.   
His dark eyes roved over his family, seated together bound in tension that could be slit with a   
knife.  
  
Carly sat opposite him at the table, with Jason and Courtney opposite Elizabeth and the biggest   
surprise of all, Ric.   
  
Jason said nothing – no surprise there – but neither did Courtney, the second big surprise of the   
night. Carly viewed the situation with an air of amusement. He should've known she'd get a kick   
out seeing them squirm, he thought.  
  
"Can you please pass the potatoes?" asked Courtney.  
  
Elizabeth giggled. Ric looked to her and seemed to be barely holding in his laughter. Liz's eyes   
sparkled above the napkin she'd hastily brought to her mouth to cover her impending laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Carly.  
  
"Nothing," quickly replied Ric. As Courtney's question had been directed to him, he handed his   
sister the bowl of Au Gratin Potatoes.  
  
Courtney flushed; obviously knowing their amusement had been directed towards her and   
something she'd obviously said.  
  
And so it continued, throughout the rest of dinner and the delicious chocolate-caramel pastry tart   
Sonny'd made for dessert. Jason still said nothing, Courtney became resigned to pushing her   
food around her plate, Ric and Elizabeth continued their silent communication, and Carly, well,   
she looked as though things couldn't get any better.  
  
"Who wants a nightcap?" asked Sonny, as he and Carly cleared the table.  
  
Courtney shook her head. "Sorry. I've got the early shift tomorrow morning." Jason slid her coat   
around her shoulders, and pulled her long blond hair from beneath the collar. An affectionate   
gesture, obviously not new to them.  
  
Liz looked away. The hurt at seeing them share such a moment of domesticated bliss evident in   
her eyes. "I'm gonna walk Ric to his car," she announced. Before anyone could say anything, she   
grabbed her uncle's hand and fled.  
  
Courtney sighed sadly. "I'm sorry," she apologized to her brother, "we shouldn't have come."  
  
Carly shook her head. "Why shouldn't you have come? Because it would offend Princess Lizzie?"   
she inquired nastily.  
  
"Carly…." Sonny warned.  
  
"What? She needs to get it through her head that they are a couple and there's not a damn thing   
she can do about it."   
  
"Goodnight, Sonny," said Courtney, kissing her brother on his cheek. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Sonny said nothing as they finished clear the table and cleaned up, after everyone left. Liz still   
hadn't come back and Carly had gone upstairs to check on Michael, who'd had an earlier dinner   
at a friend's house and was bushed after a day at the community pool.  
  
Turning off the lights in the kitchen, Sonny fixed himself a nightcap and kicking off his loafers, laid   
back on the plush sofa. He was still worried about Alexis. She still hadn't called and Benny hadn't   
located her either.   
  
He was tired… no, exhausted. Between the coffee business, the 'business' and his soap-opera   
style family, his patience was wearing thin. He took a sip of his Scotch, enjoying the delicious   
slow burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat, and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.  
  
Sonny turned his head to see Carly slowly padding downstairs. She had changed her outfit and   
now she headed toward him clad in silky black negligee, a sexy grin on her face. She plucked his   
drink from his hand and settled herself onto his lap, running her hands through his silky black   
curls.  
  
"Tired?" she asked softly, leaning to capture his lips with hers.  
  
"Hmmm," he grunted.  
  
"Not too tired, I hope," she replied saucily, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know…." He flashed his dimples.  
  
The heat, as much as he'd hate to admit it, always rose quickly between the two of them. And   
tonight was no exception. All thoughts of his exhaustion flew from his head as he cupped Carly   
closer and allowed her to kiss him in abandon.  
  
Bring!  
  
The shrill ring of the phone over by his desk interrupted them.  
  
"Ignore it," said Carly, kissing the smooth golden skin of his chest.  
  
He was perfectly prepared to do so when **It might be Benny calling about Lexie or Alexis   
herself** popped into his head. "Hold that thought," he commanded, gently extricating himself   
from Carly's grip and padding over to the phone. He grinned at the figure she cut on the couch,   
pouting like a child who'd had their favorite toy forcibly taken away from them.  
  
"Corinthos," he spoke into the phone.  
  
"Sonny?" the voice called.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, turning his back to Carly, not wanting to show his relief upon hearing Alexis's   
voice washing over him. "Where have you been? I get this cryptic message from Benny that   
you're looking for me and you're gonna 'fix' it, and when I try to track you down, I can't find you. "  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized, sighing deeply. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Damn straight! Tomorrow morning ---"  
  
"No," cut in Alexis. "Tonight. I need to see you tonight."  
  
Sonny sighed and turned to face Carly, lounging on the couch looking at him concerned. "Sure,   
tonight," he agreed, watching as the fires of anger leapt into Carly's eyes. "I'll be right there."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.   
  
"Yeah." He set the phone on the cradle and padded past Carly up the stairs.  
  
"Where the hell are you going, now?" inquired Carly bounding up the stairs after him.  
  
"Out," he replied sharply. "I've got some business to take care of," he continued, buttoning his   
shirt.  
  
"Let Benny handle it. That's what you pay him for," she pouted. "Besides, we were just getting   
started."  
  
Sonny said nothing, just extricated himself from him and strode past her.   
  
"Sonny, don't you walk away from me! Get back up here! Sonny!"  
  
Sonny didn't stop. He continued walking away and slammed the door just as she cleared the final   
stair.  
  
* * *  
Alexis met him at the door and stole his breath away. Kristina lay half-asleep on her shoulder; she   
wore faded jeans and a ratty sweatshirt. Her face was devoid of makeup and her hair was loose   
and curling beyond her shoulders. She was beautiful and all thoughts of leaving an irate, half-  
naked Carly at home alone flew out of his head the moment she fixed her beautiful brown eyes   
on him.  
  
"Shush," she lifted a finger to her lips when he made an effort to speak. "I've almost got her   
down," she explained softly. She turned away and he shut the door softly as she padded up the   
stairs to Kristina's bedroom.  
  
Sonny watched in quiet fascination from the doorway as Alexis slowly swayed and softly sang to   
the precious little bundle in Greek. He had only ever heard her sing to their children as she put   
them down to sleep and he never ceased to be amazed by the raw beauty of her voice.  
  
Kristina cooed and gripped her mother's finger as her sable eyes, so like her father's, drifted shut,   
and she fell asleep to the sound of her mother's voice.  
  
Sonny pushed his weight off the doorway and headed towards them. He kissed his daughter   
reverently on the forehead before Alexis gently lowered her amidst the soft pink and yellow   
blankets of her cradle. She flipped on the baby-monitor and made to leave the room, but at the   
sight of Sonny staring in awe at Kristina, she dallied a little longer.  
  
Gently, she lay a warm hand on Sonny's arm.  
  
"She's so beautiful," he said in awe.  
  
Alexis smiled. "Yes, she is. Come, I need to tell you something." She sighed in resignation.   
"You're not gonna like it."  
Sonny's brow furrowed, but he followed her back downstairs after quietly closing the door behind   
him.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" she asked as he cleared the final stair and headed into the living room.  
  
"No. I want you to stop stalling and tell me what the hell is goin' on."  
  
Alexis sighed. "You're gonna kill me… after I tell you what's going on and especially after I tell   
you what I did."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles," he commanded.  
  
"Ned Ashton!" she blurted.  
  
"What about him?" Sonny's eyes narrowed menacingly.   
  
"During the trial he had his lawyers file and transfer his ELQ stocks over to Kristina," she   
explained hastily.  
  
"He what?!" he exploded, his reaction a carbon copy of hers earlier that day.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Alexis hissed, her eyes darting upstairs, praying that his angry outburst   
hadn't woken Kristina up.  
  
"How could you let this happen? This was your responsibility… I take care of her physical safety   
and you look after all other accounts. That's the way it is!" he ranted unfairly.  
  
"Don't you *dare* blame this on me, Sonny Corinthos! This is not my fault! It's not anybody's fault   
but that little bastard, Ned's!"  
  
"I know," admitted Sonny, exhaling harshly. "I'm sorry," he apologized.   
  
"There's more," continued Alexis sheepishly.  
  
Sonny's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"  
  
Alexis flushed. "I had a stupid Carly-esque moment when I decided to take matters into my own   
hands…."  
  
"What did you do?" Sonny bit off again.  
  
"I was gonna fix it, Sonny," she babbled. "I was tired of this psycho-analytic bullshit, this cat and   
mouse game and I was gonna go fix it."  
  
"Alexis!"  
  
"I went to see him in jail," she admitted in a rush, cringing, expecting another explosion of temper.  
  
Sonny said nothing, surprising them both.  
  
"I went to see him," she continued, collapsing on the couch, her head in her hands. "I thought it   
would be so easy. I would go over there state my case, threaten him, destroy him if I had to,   
anything to keep Kristina safe.  
"All I did was end up feeling like a cornered animal. Trapped and useless. I knew he wasn't the   
same man I used to love Sonny, but I don't think I truly understood until I saw him there.  
"He was totally empty. A shell. In worse shape than he was a year ago. He has no soul, Sonny.   
He is willing to do *anything* to get revenge against us. This is only the beginning, Sonny. I can   
feel it. It's too easy for me to get rid of this petition. He's planning something. I *know* it."  
  
Sonny sat next to Alexis and took her face in his hand. Holding her gaze, Sonny spoke. "I will   
*die* before I let Ashton anywhere near Kristina again," he vowed fiercely.  
  
Alexis's breath hitched as she watched Sonny close the distance between them and capture her   
mouth with his. He kissed her slowly, deeply, thoroughly. It was sweet and achingly tender, a   
token of his promise to always take care of her and their children.   
  
Sonny drew back and gazed at Alexis, her eyes misty and slightly dilated. Kissing her forehead   
gently, he stood up and collected his jacket. "File the petition tomorrow. I'll have Benny get   
started on some dirt."  
  
Alexis nodded shakily. She licked her lips, savoring his unique taste. "Yes, of course."  
  
He nodded in satisfaction before turning to leave. "G'night, Lexie."  
  
"Good night," she replied.   
  
As the door clicked shut, she rose and slid the lock home. Leaning back she slid down to sit at   
the floor. **Damn, you Corinthos!** she cursed him for the second time that day. A rueful smile   
graced her face. **Another sleepless night**  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Do you like? R&R as always. Tell me what you think. I need some suggestions. I'm running   
out of ideas here. Oh, the horror! I'll write more soon when I can but I'd really appreciate the help.   
!Ciao! 


	7. Chapter 7

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Once again to my wonderful reviewers: Carebear9, Cucumber, Meliy, Micky, Nitarose2 and   
Tigerlily, thank you very much for your comments. I must apologise first off, however, as I gave   
credit to Nitarose2 for suggesting that Liz and Ric show up at the dinner when in fact the credit   
should go to Micky. Sorry, hun, won't happen again. To Carebear9 and Tigerlily, two very evident   
Sax fans, there will be very little Skye and Jax romance in this fanfic as I am planning to write   
them their very own fic which will be a companion piece to LVdlC. In response to your challenge  
Tigerlily... sure why not, but fair is fair... I'll be expecting to hear from you. Also, is it just me, or is   
EVERYONE fed up with the way the ABC General Hospital writers are carrying on? I mean, we   
all knew Liz could be a bitch but c'mon, even I wouldn't be that callously petty towards Blondie.   
Rambling again, aren't I? Sorry, couldn't be helped. On with the show… Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
2:00 a.m.  
  
Alexis read the time on the ornate antique clock which stood perched over her marble fireplace, in   
which blazed a beautiful warm fire. Soft classical music – Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca from Piano   
Sonata No.11 – tinkled merrily in the quiet house.  
  
For the second night in a row, she had resigned herself to sleeplessness and now she was   
perched at the bottom of her couch well on her way into a bottle of wonderfully potent Pinot Noir.   
She was about to go into the kitchen to see if she could rustle up the take-out from the Grille that   
had been sitting in her refrigerator for three days, when she heard the sharp metallic click of keys   
in her door.  
  
Alexis stood up and padded to the door. The deadbolt was on and Elizabeth, the only person with   
a key to the house and who, other than her, would be up at this godforsaken hour, wouldn't be   
able to get in.  
  
Alexis opened the door with a smile and surveyed her elder daughter. However, her usually   
brilliant blue eyes were dull and, she peered a little closer, red and puffy with tears.  
  
"Wow," she said softly, stepping back and allowing the younger woman to step inside. "You look   
like shit."  
  
"Gee, Mom," Liz muttered sarcastically, as she collapsed onto the couch in front the fire. "Hello to   
you, too."  
  
Alexis smirked and joined her daughter on the couch. "I'm surprised to see you here. Weren't you   
and Sonny supposed to have dinner, tonight? What happened?"  
  
Elizabeth picked up her mother's wine glass and took a deep sip, her eyes closed in appreciation   
of the excellent wine. "Carly happened," she spat in reply. "And Courtney and Jason and Ric and   
I all around the same dinner table. The Bitch got a kick outta seeing us squirm."  
  
Alexis's eyes widened in shock. "What? Practically the entire Corinthos family together at one   
table and I didn't end up having to go to the hospital?" After such a rough day, she couldn't fight   
to keep the element of amusement out of her voice.  
  
Elizabeth glared at her mother. "It's not funny, you know," she said, taking another sip.  
  
"I know," replied Alexis defensively. "I know," she chuckled.  
  
"What about you," demanded Elizabeth. "It's," she glanced at her watch, "2:05 in the morning and   
you're down here getting drunk."  
  
"I am *not*!" shot back Alexis, taking a deep pull straight from the wine bottle, ensuing all   
manners of etiquette.  
  
Liz lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I can't sleep. I've got a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"Like what? Or should I say… whom?" Liz pressed.  
  
Alexis groaned. "Do I feel a lecture coming on?" she asked. " ' Cause the last time I checked, I   
was the mother, and you were the child."  
  
"I am *not* a child."  
  
"Whatever," Alexis sighed. "For your information, this has nothing to do with your father."  
  
That eyebrow lifted again. "Seriously," Alexis said unconvincingly. "Besides, don't try to swing this   
conversation over to me. I asked you what you were doing here."  
  
"And I answered."  
  
"No, you didn't. You said you'd been at the dinner from hell, you never said how you got from   
Harborview to here."  
  
"By cab," she replied saucily.  
  
"Don't get fresh. *What* happened?"  
  
Liz sighed. "I couldn't stand it anymore, Mom. I mean it was bad enough to have to sit through   
that excruciating dinner with the lovebirds, but I didn't want to stay and watch their little domestic   
coat-donning ritual."  
  
Alexis lifted her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"  
  
Elizabeth shook in her head. "Nothing, never mind," she said, downing the remainder of the   
glass's contents. "The point is I left before I could hurl my potatoes on Dad's hardwood floors. I   
went to my studio to paint, but everything looked so morbidly pathetic, Ric popped two Valium  
before going to bed so he's out like a light and *that* is how I ended back here trying to get drunk  
with my mother."  
  
"We're *not* getting drunk!" protested Alexis again.  
  
Liz snatched the bottle from her mother's hand and poured herself another glass. "Whatever you   
say, Mom," she raised her glass in mock salute.   
  
"Fuck it," Alexis muttered. She raised the bottle to her lips. "Bottom's up!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: You like? R&R as always. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm uploading this and Chapter 8   
together, so don't despair. I think I'm gonna have to issue you guys with an ultimatum. Less than   
five reviews and I'm not updating. You will have to beat me with studded sticks to get my attention   
or be a dear, and just click that little purple button in the left corner. Please… I'm stopping just   
short of begging:). 


	8. Chapter 8

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I kinda like a half-drunk Alexis. I wonder what would have happened if Sonny'd been her   
companion and not Liz…;). Anyways, we've had Elizabeth's take on the dinner from hell. How do   
you think Jason felt having two women who both have his heart sitting so close together under   
one roof? I'm not sure how to write this but here goes… Enjoy!  
  
* * *   
The Loft (earlier that evening, just after the dinner from hell)  
"That went well," said Courtney sarcastically, her voice tinged with sadness, as Jason opened the   
door to their loft. "I'm surprised she didn't leap across the table and stab me with her knife."   
  
The image of her petite niece leaping across the table and raising anything to harm anyone lifted   
a sad smile to her lips. "Carly had fun, though."  
  
Jason frowned. "I didn't think it was very funny."  
  
Courtney raised an eyebrow but didn't answer him.   
  
"I'm gonna get a beer," he said suddenly, turning away from her. "You want anything?" he asked   
as he made his way to their small kitchen.  
  
"No, thanks," declined Courtney. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."  
  
Upstairs, Courtney surveyed the room in which they'd slept together for almost two years. The   
bed was neatly made, with a colorful quilt smoothed over it. Candles and pictures of them lay   
scattered along the bedside tables and bookshelf in the corner. Knick-knacks from their travels   
were also sandwiched between Jason's travel books and her trashy romance novels.  
  
Courtney smiled as she picked up the picture of them in Italy. She smiling beautifully, he so   
strong, so silent as they stood before the crowded Coliseum in Rome. **I'd been so happy, then**   
she thought. **But Jason… he was almost in another world…**   
  
Frowning slightly she set the picture down and turned away. She would never forget that very   
same night, after they'd laid sweaty and languid between the sheets, he had murmured softly, 'Id   
gotten it for you. It reminded me of you, Elizabeth.'   
  
She'd never spoken of this to him, but she had   
clung to him even harder, loved him even more, resigned to the fact that, no matter how much he   
denied it, Jason Morgan still loved Elizabeth Corinthos….  
  
* * *  
By the time Jason made it back upstairs, Courtney was fast asleep. Her long blonde hair spread   
like a halo on her pillow, her breathing deep and even. She looked so peaceful and so content.  
  
Sighing softly, Jason sat at the end of the king-sized bed and removed his boots, careful that his   
added weight would not cause Courtney to wake up. His thoughts drifted back to the dinner   
tonight, to the cruel joke Carly had played in order to get them all there. He had been serious; he   
hadn't thought it funny at all.  
  
He had said nothing throughout the entire dinner. Albeit he had had nothing to say. But, even if   
he had, his tongue would have been glued to the roof of his tongue as he gazed at her from   
across the dinner table.  
  
She had seemed so small, so sad sitting there next to her uncle. Until Courtney had asked to   
pass the potatoes and she'd broken out in giggles. **What was up with that?**  
  
She'd also looked damned beautiful. Her blue eyes were perfectly complimented by that oh so   
distracting sweater that would've looked frumpy on anybody else, and a demure denim skirt that   
slit in the back to about three inches shy of her perfectly rounded….  
  
**Ugh! Stop it!** he looked guiltily at the woman sleeping beside him as he removed his shirt and   
jeans, clad only in his boxer-briefs. But his thoughts kept reverting to earlier that evening.  
  
He'd soon become distracted by everything she did. The way she chewed her meat, almost   
thoughtfully contemplating each bite, the way the wine slid down her throat… the way she'd licked   
her lips in anticipation of the sinfully decadent chocolate-caramel dessert…   
  
His lustful thoughts couldn't stop him remembering the hurt in her eyes as he helped Courtney   
with her coat that evening. The way she'd swallowed heavily and couldn't meet anyone's eyes  
before she'd bolted with some lame excuse about seeing Ric to his car.  
  
He'd known he'd hurt her. Why, he didn't know. She'd made it perfectly clear she was over him,   
that she would stay away, but then again, Liz had never been good at staying away. **Neither   
had I** he thought ruefully. Because, heaven knows, although he was faithful to Courtney in body,   
the same thing couldn't be said for his mind.  
  
In the one day since she'd returned, at night, his mind had constantly betrayed him with images of   
Liz beneath him, crooning husky words of encouragement in his ear; a slick and deliciously   
satisfied Liz panting as her body slid down from Nirvana; a soft and warm Liz who slept soundly   
in his arms….  
  
He groaned softly again. Those were images he could dream about till the cows came home, but   
were *never* going to be a reality.   
  
Quietly, he turned to look at Courtney again. His eyes fell to the picture of them in Italy. **That   
should've been you and Liz** his rogue mind stated.  
  
"Shut up," Jason muttered. But in the back of his mind, he quietly agreed. He slid between the   
sheets and gathered Courtney into his arms, hugging her fiercely, willing all his loving thoughts of   
her to surface. She stirred and placed a soft kiss on the pulse of his throat before settling back to   
sleep again.  
  
Jason, closed his eyes, enjoying the silence of the room, save Courtney's breathing. His fatigue   
should have willed him to sleep, but instead, he found himself dreaming of a petite brunette with   
eyes like blue pools, and soft, wet kisses that went on forever.  
  
His eyes snapped opened and he silently cursed. It was going to be a *long* night for him, too….  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Such sweet torment? R&R as always. Begging here again. Ultimatum still stands, I'm not   
kidding. I'll be waiting to hear from you guys… !Ciao! 


	9. Chapter 9

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Boy you guys are lucky. I got exactly the number of reviews I requested. Thank you very   
much. I must clarify that this is mainly a Sexis fic, with a little Journey/Liason love triangle.   
However, this story is more of a prequel to the events that will happen in LVdlC-II, so bare with   
me, please. Also to my reviewer, there will be no guy to console Courtney. I don't like her; I just   
do her justice to keep Liason fans at the edge of their seats and eager for Part II of the story.   
Anyways, I'll try not to babble too much today. On with the show… enjoy!  
  
* * *  
Port Charles Grille (two days later)  
  
He watched her as she stood framed in the doorway of the Grille. She wore red. Once she'd said   
it represented the rage she felt inside, but today, he knew she wore it because it pleased him.   
The color was rich and vibrant. Much like her.  
  
Her velvet brown eyes surveyed the room slowly. They fell on him and with a quirk of her lips, she   
strode purposefully to his table. He couldn't help but watch this slender long legged goddess with   
a sense of awe. It was moments like these, in her power suits and high heels, so far detached   
from the ratty sweatshirt clad barefoot mother of two days ago, that he cursed his heart for falling   
just a little bit more back in love with her.  
  
Sighing softly, Alexis slid into the chair across from Sonny.  
  
"I filed the petition, this afternoon. Judge Kincaid said he'd take look at it tonight," she explained.  
  
Sonny nodded his head, still looking at her intently.  
  
"What?" she asked, a little unnerved at his blatant attention.  
  
Sonny grinned, his dimples peeking out at her.  
  
Alexis felt that familiar tug of desire low in her belly. She prayed to God that she was not blushing.  
  
The dimples deepened.   
  
**Damn** She was.  
  
"I asked Benny to do a little checking," he finally replied, taking pity on her as the silence between   
them threatened to stretch from seconds to minutes.  
  
Alexis took a sip from her sweating water goblet and asked. "And?"  
  
"He came up with nothing. Ashton is, if nothing else, cautious."  
  
Alexis nodded, picking up her menu. "Ric said that he could speak to the Quartermaine lawyers.   
Judge Kincaid agrees that at this time, that would probably be for the best."  
  
Sonny's eyes narrowed. "Why is he getting involved?" he asked coldly.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes in exasperation. "*He* is your brother, *and* my partner. He's helping me   
with this case." Alexis set her menu down and sighed wearily. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd set   
aside your differences for the moment and let him do his job. He loves Kristina, too, you know,"   
she added softly.  
  
Sonny said nothing. He took another sip of the Scotch in front of him. He'd been scolded. He   
normally wouldn't have appreciated it, but in this case he knew he'd deserved it.  
  
He used this silence to stare at her again. He thought back to two nights before, and the lingering   
kiss he had given her. And to the day before that in his warehouse office. He groaned silently. He   
had been intoxicated by her scent and he hadn't been able to function properly after she'd left.   
He's been distracted and it had shown when Jason had commented he'd been calling him for the   
last minute and he hadn't said a thing.  
  
He knew that she knew he was watching her, and he was surprised that she hadn't looked away,   
or insulted him with some witty comment. That easy intimacy and comfort had sprung back   
between them and heaven help him, Sonny Corinthos was scared.  
  
Finally, she could stand it no more. "Stop staring," she commanded.   
  
The dimples appeared again.  
  
**Heaven help me**  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Sonny. Stop staring at me."  
  
Sonny could not help it. Although the events of the last three days should have had his mind fully   
focused on the matter at hand, he couldn't help but feel the spike of attraction he'd always felt   
toward her prick him again.  
  
He reached across the table and ran his finger slowly between her knuckles. An innocent gesture   
really, but to her, the feel of his callused finger running along the sensitive skin covering her   
knuckles was purely erotic.  
  
Against her will, Alexis gasped and felt herself blushing for the second time in less than five   
minutes. She pulled her hand away from him. She was surprised at the guilt that sliced through   
her being at his touch. But the were in a public place, she reminded herself, and he is a married   
man.  
  
Sonny's ink black eyebrows lifted. **Surely, she can't be embarrassed by that** he thought.   
**Especially after all we've done in the last two months**  
  
Alexis said nothing. Her brown eyes lifted to his. She could read the question in them. **What   
was that?**  
  
Truth be told, she herself didn't know. They'd become lovers - illicitly so - again in the last two   
months. At first, it had been nothing but two eternally linked souls who shared an attraction and   
bond so intense, that if unfulfilled, it would threaten to consume them both.  
  
And so, she had given in to her impulses again. Something that, especially where Sonny   
Corinthos was concerned, she'd had vowed never to do again. And in the beginning indeed, it   
had just been about sex. Mind blowing, dry-mouthed, sleek-bodied, good old fashioned *fucking*.   
Plain and simple.  
  
It had simply been a merger of bodies, not minds, and *definitely* not hearts and souls. That was   
a line that they had both mutually agreed over time never to cross again. But try as they might,   
that line had become blurrier each time they'd met, and when they were together, it became   
infinitely tenderer, more intense. More… meaningful.  
They'd tried to deny it, of course. She said she'd stop, that she wouldn't be back. He never   
believed her, She'd immersed herself in her work and her younger daughter, and he'd done the   
same with his business and with Carly. He knew he loved his wife. He cursed the thought, but   
knew he always would. He respected her, loved her for her will and her passion, but always in the   
back of his mind had always sat Alexis. Yes, that line had been crossed… and it was scaring the   
hell out of both of them.  
  
Sonny accepted his dismissal. He known there'd been nothing harsh in it directed toward him.   
Instead, this was one of the moments when Alexis allowed herself to feel guilt over what was   
going on between them.   
  
"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore," Alexis announced huskily after they sat in silence again, his   
intense gaze never once wavering.  
  
This came as a surprise. It probably showed all over her face.  
  
She sat up, and grabbed her briefcase. "I'm taking the rest of the day off," she continued. "I'll be   
at home if you need me." The unspoken invitation hung in the air. She could just barely meet his   
eyes.   
  
The desire was spiking through her again. It's intensity splashing against her in powerful waves.   
Despite the guilt she'd felt, she could not help herself. She never could. Besides, she needed   
comfort. Reassurance. Not friendly and definitely not platonic. She could get that from Jax. She   
needed to feel beautiful; a woman. Like how he'd made her feel the night when she'd told him   
about Ned's petition.  
  
Sonny watched in amazement as the emotions flitted across her expressive face. He knew what   
she wanted, and knew he could never deny her. He **Damn it!** could never do so now. He   
nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement.  
  
Alexis swallowed heavily and strode away from him.  
  
* * *  
Alexis's bedroom (2 hours later)  
  
Here it was three o'clock in the afternoon, and he was tangled in bed with a woman most   
definitely *not* his wife. Sonny grinned at the irony of it all. He, who spouted about the importance   
of fidelity in marriage lay in bed with the woman with whom he had sired two illegitimate children.  
  
Alexis lay fast asleep, her head cradled against his chest, her hair creating a small cocoon   
around her relaxed features. The weariness that had rimmed her eyes seemed to be easing as   
she slept soundly in his arms. He kissed his hair softly, inhaling her wonderfully erotic scent of   
gardenia and vanilla.  
  
She stirred and murmured something incoherent before pressing a kiss to the scar just below his   
heart and settling back to sleep. The scar he had received when he's blocked her body from the   
onslaught of bullets Sorel's men had sent their way.  
  
**When everything was so good between us** Sonny thought sadly. Before Carly's accident the   
night they'd conceived Kristina, the only time he'd made love to her in his bed; before everything   
had soured; before she'd declared her hatred toward him and kept him ignorant of his daughter's   
existence; before she'd confessed to killing Alcazar and lost her baby to Ashton; before that said   
man had tried to take everything away from her and destroy it in his race to destroy Sonny; before   
she'd begged him to help her take back Kristina, *their* daughter, that they let sleeping dogs lie   
and try to destroy the man Ned Ashton had become; before … before he found himself falling   
back in love with her.  
  
The revelation hit him like a blow to the solar plexus. It took his breath away. He looked at the   
beautiful woman lying naked in his arms and thought of all they'd been through in order to get to   
where they were.   
  
He realized something then. No matter what she said, he knew she was hurt. Hurt by the way she   
couldn't seem to help herself where he was concerned but more so by the fact that when it was   
all over, he always detangled himself from her and left to go back to Carly.  
  
He'd always had that sniggling feeling. Starting with the way she'd let him go after Carly's   
accident. And he *had* left. And he *continued* to leave. And he knew it hurt her.   
  
He made up his mind. This time would be the last. He had too much respect for this remarkable   
woman to continually put her through this pain. Their physical intimacy would end today. They'd   
be forever linked through their children, but that would be it. *She* didn't have the strength to walk   
away now, but *he* did. He would do it for them both, because he had to, in order to save what   
he had with Carly. He frowned. Wondering perhaps if it was worth it. **Of course. I love her**   
  
Which her, though?  
  
**Carly!**  
  
Sonny slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her and redressed. They would as parents, resolve   
this conflict and then, that would be it, and he would walk away from this… this… whatever! He   
would do it, to save her and to save his marriage.  
  
But as he slowly tramped down her staircase, he felt the niggling of doubt. He wasn't doing it   
purely for Alexis or even to save his marriage. He was doing it for *him*. Because in the last year   
she had slipped under his skin in the way that only she could do.   
  
Epiphanies came clear to him this day. He wasn't *falling* in love with Alexis Davis…. He was   
already there.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: You like? R&R as always. Remember at least 5 reviews amigos. Hope to hear from you all.   
!Ciao! 


	10. Chapter 10

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Wow, if I'd known issuing an ultimatum would have caused you guys to click that little purple   
button like your lives depended on it, I would've done it sooner! But anyways, thanks a lot, to   
those who actually did, like my first time reviewers, Barbara, Mackenzie, T, Teatempest and   
Sasami, as well as to the loyalists, Carebear9, Meliy, Micky and Nitarose2, you guys are the best.   
A note aside to Sasami, in case you haven't noticed, I am a diehard Sexis fan. Ned's OK but he's   
so boring and in this story, he's definitely not cuddly. I don't hate him; I just thought his situation   
would give the story a nice twist. Moving on smartly, tell me, do we need to kill those GH writers   
or what?? I don't get them—they're totally ruining the show! Anyways, enough ranting for now, on   
with the show! Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
Peytonville Penitentiary (that same day)  
***  
  
The lanky non-descript man sat across from Ned Ashton, separated by the thick Perspex divider.   
  
"Has she filed her motion yet?" asked Ned, speaking into the phone.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, Mr. Ashton. Just as you said she would."  
  
Ned nodded his head in satisfaction. "Good. To which judge?"  
  
"Kincaid."  
  
Ned smiled in satisfaction, his hard brown eyes cold as polished marble. "Everything is going   
according to plan?"  
  
The man nodded, but his eyes shifted a little. "There might be a bit of a problem, sir."  
  
Ned sat forward, his eyes shooting daggers into the man across from him. "What are you talking   
about?" he hissed.  
  
"Well, it has been brought to my attention that Mr. Corinthos is making inquiries into recent ELQ   
activity."  
  
Ned sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course he would you idiot. Even if he said he   
would, he would never allow Alexis to do this on her own. She is a diplomat… he is a thug. He will   
try to fight this in the only way he knows how."  
  
The man's eyes widened. "And in what way would that be, sir?"  
  
Ned smirked. "With violence, of course."  
  
"Do you truly believe that he will retaliate with violence?" the man asked, slight desperation   
evident in his voice.  
  
Ned smirked. "I've thrown down the gauntlet. What do you think?"  
  
The man said nothing.  
  
"You can back out *now* of course, Neilson," said Ned silkily.  
Neilson was not duped by the apparent concern in Ned's voice. He knew behind the silky words   
lay an imminent threat. Ned Ashton had gained a reputation as a ruthless man. If denied, the   
repercussions would not be pretty.  
  
"No, of course not, Mr. Ashton."  
  
"Thought so," all concern gone from his voice. "She's set the ball rolling," he observed. "Have you   
spoken with my grandfather as yet?"  
  
Neilson nodded. "Yes sir, he said everything at the office is in place. His people will start filtering   
information to Mr. Jacks as soon as you give the word."  
  
Ned nodded once more in satisfaction. "Good. Tell him go ahead. My patience is wearing thin. I   
want this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes of course, sir." Neilson prepared to make a hasty departure. But before he could move to   
pick up his coat and briefcase, Ned's voice stopped him.  
  
"Not so fast," he commanded.  
  
Neilson's eyes swung to Ned's. "Do you require anything else, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Have your people get in contact with a Mr. Joseph Taggliati." His smirk increased   
tenfold as Neilson's face paled. "He and I have some business to conduct."  
  
* * *  
Sonny sat behind his big oak desk, his mind on anything but the scattered papers detailing his   
employee workload. At the sound of the knock on his office door, his head snapped up. He had   
specifically asked Denise, his secretary, not to be disturbed. He was preparing to castigate   
whoever had dared to disobey his order, when the knob turned and a merry pair of cobalt blue   
eyes peeked around the corner.  
  
A genuine smile lifted his lips. "Come in, querida," said Sonny.  
  
Elizabeth stepped fully into the room and shut the door. "Hola, Papa." She kissed him softly on   
the cheek.  
  
He took her coat and hung it up. "Hola, corazon," he replied. He was smiling now, her presence   
like a ray of sunshine on an otherwise dismal day.   
  
"Que pasa? You look tired. Are you busy? Denise said you didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I'm always tired, querida, you know that. Besides I'm never to busy to talk   
to you."  
  
Liz smiled softly. "I know, but I can always talk to you later."  
  
"No." Sonny sat on his desk, all ears. "What's wrong?"  
  
Liz flushed. "Why do you assume that something's wrong?"  
  
Sonny lifted an eyebrow. "Well, for one, I haven't spoken to you in two days after you bolted after   
dinner. Two, I *know* you."  
  
Elizabeth sighed in defeat. "True and I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about *that*. But," she   
smiled, "that's besides the point. I came to see if you wanted to have dinner with me."  
  
Sonny smiled. "I would if I could, but I have a business meeting with a few of my associates."  
  
Elizabeth's smile fell and she lifted an eyebrow at the mention of her father's 'associates'. "Oh,   
ok," she said, disappointment evident in her voice. She rose to go, and collect her coat. "I'll see   
you later, then."  
  
"How about a rain-check? Like tonight?" he asked invitingly. "I can whip up some seafood   
marinara later on."  
  
"That would be nice, *if* I relished the thought of sitting across from Carly at the dinner table more   
than once a week."  
  
Sonny ignored the barb in his daughter's voice. "Carly's gonna be busy with the club and the   
launching of the club-mix CD tonight," he replied.  
  
The smile returned to Elizabeth's face. "Well, claro, Papa. I'll see you tonight then."  
  
Sonny returned the smile, his dimples in full force. "Muy bien. I should be home around ten or so.   
Oh, and Elizabeth…"  
  
She paused at the door.   
  
"I haven't said anything for a while. But we *will* have that talk tonight."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R as always, guys. Tell me what you think. Also, if any of you would like to be informed of   
when I've updated, please leave your email address and I will do so. Thank you once again for   
bearing with me so far, and as I've said before, any suggestions are welcome. !Ciao! 


	11. Chapter 11

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: First off, I would like to graciously apologize for taking so damn long to get this chapter out,   
because although I'm technically on Easter holidays, for some strange reason, I've spent more   
time *in* school this past week than *out*, so please forgive me. Anyways, to my wonderful   
reviewers, thanks a bunch you guys, who have now become so numerous I can't name you all…   
you guys are the greatest! Please R&R as always, and if you want to be notified about the next   
update, just indicate and I will do so… Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
Alexis's bedroom (6:00 p.m.)  
  
He'd left her fast asleep in her bed. She hadn't even been aware of when he had softly kissed her   
cheek before disentangling their naked limbs and leaving. She had woken from her peaceful   
satiated sleep because she had become cold. No longer had muscular olive arms held her close   
to a man that held her heart.  
  
With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Alexis sat upright in her bed and surveyed her   
room. The sheets were rumpled and the colorful comforter Liz had given to her on her last visit   
home had been haphazardly kicked to the foot of the bed in their haste to be joined. But that was   
not what weighed heaviest on her heart. No it was more the memory of their last joining.   
  
Never before in the last few months had it been so intense so, dare she say, tender. Amazingly   
so. His eyes never left his face, as in her heart she knew his body was telling her what his mouth   
never would…that he loved her.  
  
The realization hit her like a wrecking ball. And all the repercussions that would come of it   
mercilessly assailed her as well. Unbidden a sob wracked her throat as she wrapped her arms   
around the pillow he'd laid on and inhaled his scent. In her heart of hearts she knew that   
something had been reborn there between them that afternoon… but at the expense of her   
heart….  
  
He was gone; she knew it as well as she knew the Greek language. Yet he wasn't. And perhaps   
that was worst of all….  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: I know the chapter's a bit short. But after being absent for so long, I come bearing gifts, so   
don't despair. :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I didn't want to put this chapter with the last one; I wanted that to be a solo Alexis moment.   
Also, as a side note to my reviewer, Meliy, your suggestion on numerous occasions to get Alexis   
a new MAN have been taken into consideration in order to make the last few parts a little juicier.   
This is not a promise however; I still haven't made up my mind yet. This fic seems to be settling in   
for the long haul, because I have no idea how to end, so suggestions are welcome. On with the   
show… Enjoy!  
  
* * *   
Casa Corinthos (10:45 p.m.)  
  
Dinner had been a peaceful and, since Hurricane Carly was not present, a quiet affair. After   
whipping up a delectable seafood marinara washed down by some exquisite Pinot Noir (ironically   
enough the same brand and year Liz and Alexis had gotten drunk on two nights ago), father and   
daughter had sat at the dinner table, softly conversing in Spanish.  
  
Sonny had ensured to teach his elder daughter his mother's native tongue while she had been   
growing up and Alexis had done the same, instructing her in the complexity of the Greek   
language. He openly smiled as she told him of life in the Big Apple, her beautiful face as   
animated and expressive as her mother's as she related to him her experiences in the city's many   
galleries and of the many people she'd met. Anything, he shrewdly noted, but what he had most   
wanted to speak to her about.  
  
This love triangle… in which he was most caught in the middle.  
  
Still he said nothing as he fixed a nightcap for himself and poured her another glass of wine   
before settling himself next to her on the couch. She tucked her legs beneath the afghan as she   
accepted the glass of wine from him. "You're awfully quiet," she noted. "Is something wrong?"   
asked Elizabeth.  
  
Sonny observed her once more. "Nothing's wrong with me… but as for you… well I can't be too   
sure."   
  
Liz squirmed under her father's watchful eye. "What do mean?"  
  
"Are we back to side-stepping the issue, querida? You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Liz sighed heavily and set her glass on the coffee table and wrapped the afghan closer about her.   
So close in fact, that it seemed like a child, she would lift it over her head in order to hide from the   
monster under her bed.   
  
"I told you, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
This monster could not be hidden from. "When will you talk about it, huh, Liz?" Sonny asked   
softly. "'Cause at this rate, you won't *ever* talk about it."  
  
"Maybe that's not so bad a thing," she muttered.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?"  
  
Elizabeth's temper flared. "What do you want me to say, huh?!" she demanded. "I can't talk about   
what I don't understand!"  
Sonny's temper flared also. "What you don't understand!" he repeated incredulously. "You've had   
two years to understand! All three of you! And still you insist of this… this…"  
  
"This what?!" inquired Elizabeth. "This masochistic torture?!"  
  
"You hit the nail right on the head! 'Cause that's the only thing I can call you when I think about   
this situation with you and Jason and Courtney! A goddamn masochist!" Elizabeth's mouth fell   
open at this – she obviously hadn't expected him to agree with her.  
  
"I kept my mouth shut for two years – first because Carly asked me to, then when your mother   
asked. I didn't say a word when you wanted to leave Port Charles although I knew the real reason   
why! I didn't say anything because I knew that in order to keep this family at least hanging on by a   
thread, I had to keep my mouth shut! But no more, you hear me, it is done!  
  
"I didn't want you or Courtney any further entrenched in this life than you already were," he   
continued, his temper cooling in the face of her watering blue eyes. "But you did… both because   
of a man who's too dangerous for his own good… a man who would do anything, *anything* that I   
asked him to.   
  
"And it's my fault that you two aren't together, and it's my fault that he and Courtney *are* and   
yes, I give you permission to hate me forever, but it's my fault that they *still* are , because the   
selfish man I am, I chose between my thoughts of what would keep you safe and what wouldn't.   
and the best way to do so was by pushing them back together and not objecting when you   
wanted to leave even though I knew you were hurting inside." He paused as silent tears sluiced   
down her pale cheeks. She had been rendered speechless, and so Sonny continued his   
confessional.  
  
"You don't think I don't understand why you show up at my door again after being gone for so   
long? You think I don't understand? Well I do, corazon, I just choose not to say anything."  
  
A sob escaped her throat and he felt like pond scum.   
  
"He's like an itch," she whispered softly, her voice catching in her throat. "I know he's there and I   
want to scratch it, but I just can't. So I just wait and watch while it spreads until I can't stand it any   
more and I wind up back here. I do it because, try as I might, I still love him, and yes… I hate you   
now." She admitted this so softly, her blue eyes so hard, so cold like the cobalt they so uncannily   
resembled. Stiffly she detangled herself from the afghan, wiping the crystalline tears from her   
face.   
  
The temperature in the room seemed to drop 20 degrees. The tension was thick and stifling.   
Neither Corinthos said anything. Elizabeth held his gaze, as unyielding as her, although tinged   
with sadness and regret, before she wordlessly turned and left the penthouse.  
  
Sonny sighed sadly. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut a little longer. The fragile   
bindings that kept the family together slipped further and further away. He glanced at his watch:   
11: 01. In the space of sixteen minutes he had ruined his relationship with his daughter – the one   
constant reminder of all that was good in this world.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R as always. Got another surprise for you.;) 


	13. Chapter 13

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: As you guys can probably tell, I'm trying valiantly to atone for the sin of not updating for so   
long. I think you Liason fans are in for a treat. Just a lil tidbit to keep you guys on your toes;).   
Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
The docks (12:00 p.m.)  
  
The clock had just struck twelve and Jason had had enough with burning the midnight oil. He'd   
had enough of business – legitimate or other wise – for the night. Right now he just needed to   
clear his mind, get rid of the banality of number figures and crop predictions. He could take a ride   
but in the way his restless body had felt in the past few days, he'd probably just ride straight out   
of PC with no regards to anyone. So he chose to walk, the lesser of two evils.  
  
The fresh cold wind that whipped off the river cooled his face and crept slowly through his leather   
jacket. It was cold, but he relished it. Slowly he walked along, enjoying the quiet night sounds.   
Thinking about nothing… yet everything. About a petite blue-eyed gal who haunted his recent   
dreams. A girl who most definitely was *not* blonde.  
  
He found his footsteps carrying him further away from the warehouse, closer to the Elm Street   
pier, closer to *her* studio. As if he were a puppet guided by some silent unseen master his   
footsteps carried him past the darkened Kelly's diner to her studio. A faint light could be seen   
from his vantage point on the sidewalk.  
  
Unbidden he moved closer to the building, silently up the stairs, while his mind screamed at him   
for the foolishness of his actions. He came to stand in front of her door, not the least bit alarmed   
that Francis was not standing guard. Somehow he had a feeling that, like many times before,   
she'd given the bodyguard the slip. Jason knocked softly, staring a little in awe even as his fist   
rapped against the wood.  
  
The door swung open even before he'd lowered his hand to his side. Elizabeth stood before him,   
her skin pale, her eyes red-rimmed. **She's been crying** he noted. They stared at each other,   
neither saying anything.  
  
Staring into his beautiful blue eyes so soon after she'd spent so long crying over him, caused her   
heart to constrict painfully. He looked like he didn't know why he was there… she didn't know why   
he was their either. It couldn't have been her father… Sonny wouldn't have wanted Jason to know   
they had been arguing over him, that he'd fucked over his own daughter.  
  
Suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Something inside her snapped. She stepped forward, invading   
his personal space. The heat emanating from his body was amazing. She thought she'd be   
consumed. Cobalt met sky. Her eyelids fluttered close before she wrapped her arms around his   
neck and dragged his mouth to meet hers.  
  
Their kiss was not tender. It was a meeting of mouths starved for the taste of one another.   
Jason's wicked tongue slid along her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the   
kiss. Elizabeth moaned and melted against his body as his tongue softly stroked the roof of her   
mouth. Jason's hands had settled possessively on her hips and he pulled her body closer to his.  
  
The desire this contact caused exploded in her belly. Never before had she felt this. Never again   
would she feel this for any man. No man was Jason Morgan. Roughly she tangled her hands in   
his short blonde hair as their lips dueled, battling for control. Jason slowly marched her backward   
until he was in her small studio. Elizabeth heard the door slam as if from a million miles away, but   
still their kiss continued.  
  
Just as she felt she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Jason broke the kiss. Neither   
looked up. Her head fell back as Jason ducked his head and feathered kisses on her throat and   
neck. The warm pit low in her stomach was spreading throughout her body, clouding her mind,   
but utterly and completely awakening her senses.   
  
She was suddenly aware not of how wrong this was, but of how he looked, how he felt, how he   
tasted, but more importantly of the fact that he wore too many clothes. Hurriedly, she tried to   
divest him of his jacket as his tongue circled the shell of her ear but only succeeded in trapping   
the hands that had settled on her flat stomach and were hooking into the tabs of her long denim   
skirt.  
  
Jason said nothing, just removed his hands and chucked his jacket off, the leather hitting the floor   
with a loud thump. Finally they met each other's eyes. They were a picture – eyes slightly dilated,   
panting as though they'd just ran the Boston Marathon. Elizabeth thought he'd come to his   
senses, that he'd pick up that jacket from right where he'd dropped it and leave.  
  
Instead Jason swallowed and reached out and dragged her to him again. The spark rekindled. Liz   
backed up to the cot she had laid right by the ancient fireplace in the corner. Heavily, they fell   
onto it, his weight not crushing her as he held himself off with his hands. Jason flipped them,   
bringing Elizabeth to rest in his lap, groaning softly as she did so. They were still fully clothed but   
it didn't stop the feeling from being any less intense.  
  
**What the hell am I doing?!** their minds screamed simultaneously. **Shut up!** the mind got   
shot down and the body took over.  
  
They couldn't get naked fast enough. Buttons popped and zippers rasped as they hurriedly   
undressed each other, each in silent appreciation as every inch of bare skin was revealed. Bare   
flesh that even in their history had never been revealed to each other. There was no time for   
foreplay… no time to whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears between kisses to damn   
scalding to be tender.   
  
There was nothing tender about this… joining. Not this first bonding of Jason and Elizabeth.   
There was seemingly not even any love involved in this. Even when his body slid into hers and   
she'd buried her face in his sweaty throat. Yet, silently she cried again. For even as his body   
moved deeper in hers she wept for what should have been, what would never be.  
  
His eyes never left hers as they moved together – he *couldn't* look away. He could see the   
emotions fluttering across her face, saw her face close off as she realized he was watching her.   
She gave herself up, gave away to the amazing sensations coursing through her body. *She* did   
not look away. She memorized his face, held above her, on arms shaking as he moved. She filed   
it away, even as she felt herself begin to let go, as she cried out his name, even as he followed   
her into oblivion soon after, her name on his lips as well.  
  
She would remember everything about this moment, his weight over hers as she clasped her   
arms and legs about his slick body, their heavy breathing, the dull thud of his heart in her ears,   
the delicious ache in her body, this lethargy, this pain…  
  
And so she slept, clinging to him as though he were her lifeline. And so he disentangled himself   
from her body. He too had filed away everything about those moments. And so he dressed   
silently watching her in slumber…and so he left. And when he asked Francis of her the next day,   
apparently, so had she.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Well…? Tell me what you thought. That's it for now. I'm out. !Ciao! 


	14. Chapter 14

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Well, let's just say, I'm a little disappointed with you guys… where have all my reviewers   
gone? Are y'all still mad because I didn't update for so long? I told you that I was sorry and I *did*   
try to make it up. Okay… so the ultimatum has been issued again, and I'm being the serious   
coldhearted bitch I can be, and telling you, less than five reviews and I refuse to update. So click   
that button… realized it changed to blue only recently… if you want to see how I try to right the   
mess those GH writers have made.  
  
* * *  
Jason broke from the intensity of his dream, his breathing shallow and hurried, his body slick with   
sweat. His mind still smothered in the heat of the stark images of him and Elizabeth entwined on   
the cot in her studio, his body still racked by the aftershocks of his amazing release, and the pain   
in his soul at the hazy image of Francis telling him Elizabeth had left Port Charles again. An   
image that had faded into nothingness right before he'd jerked from the dream.  
  
*The dream* It had not been real... oh boy... my what a problem... especially for his boxers apparently.  
  
**What the fuck! Faded into nothingness?** his mind registered the absurdity of this – the wishful   
absurdity of his dream. Wishful thinking indeed, for although the images were stark against his   
senses it had been nothing but a… wet dream – an amazingly vivid and realistic wet dream.   
Jason blushed and guiltily turned to Courtney, sleeping peacefully beside him.  
  
He could vaguely taste the sweetness of her lips, feel her smooth skin against his, her soft   
womanly curves molded to his masculine hardness. He could remember the abandonment in   
their lovemaking… he had thought of nothing, of *no one*. It had been… *amazing*. The way   
he'd always imagined it would be.  
  
Jason chuckled ruefully at the irony of his thoughts as he left the bed to clean himself up. **Of   
course it was intense… it was nothing but a dream… wishful thinking.**  
  
* * *  
Simultaneously, Elizabeth had broken from her fitful lust-laden dream. Her thoughts mirrored   
Jason's, halfway across the city from her. **What the fuck!**  
  
The aftershocks, and the pain of the Morning After too had racked her body, but she did not view   
the realization that it had been nothing but a dream with rueful amusement. Instead, she began to   
cry, in earnest reality this time. For her dreams continued to be haunted by him and the stark   
reality was that now, she would never be able to consciously possess his body the way her mind   
did.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R as always guys, just a bit more earnestly please. I would really appreciate the response   
to show you guys are still hanging in there with me. Oh and sorry if I was bitchy in the preceding   
A/N, it's just I'm getting desperate her, so pretty please oblige me. I'm beggin' here ;) 


	15. Chapter 15

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Ultimatums are funny things… that's all I've got to say, for once. R&R as always guys,   
'cause it stands.  
  
* * *  
The apartment was quiet. Carly had returned from the club not too long ago and quite surprisingly   
had not reamed him out with desperate and livid comments about his goings-on in the past week.   
She had simply stared at his sullen angry face before going to kiss their son goodnight before   
going to sleep.   
  
Things had changed. Remarkably so in the past few days. Sonny smiled ruefully at it all and   
sipped his fifth Scotch of the night… his fifth *conscious* Scotch. After Liz's hasty departure, he'd   
lost count of how many he'd had. He glanced at the empty crystal decanter. No matter – he'd had   
a *lot*.  
  
It was moments like these sitting in the quiet dark of his penthouse that he reflected on his life.   
On how far he'd come. It was *definitely* a long way from the Brooklyn slum he'd called his home   
in his earlier life. He surveyed the affluence that surrounded him. Something that nowadays he   
took for granted in his quest to forget the darkness that was his life before Port Charles.  
  
But that same darkness was threatening to drown him again. It was slowly creeping up on him   
like the damp of the closet Deke had regularly imprisoned him in, wrapping itself up his ankles,   
slowly, painfully, until it threatened to overwhelm him and sweep him far, far away.   
  
And it seemed he would not be alone in this destruction. The faces of those he'd loved and lost   
floated across his mind – his mother Adele, Lily and unborn son number one, unborn son number   
two, the victim of a desperate jealous ex-husband, and in the not so distant past his own daughter   
and the woman his mouth refused to admit to loving, Alexis.  
  
**Maybe Candy Boy is right** he thought sadly. **Maybe I don't deserve to be loved. All I ever   
seem to cause is pain and death**. He remembered a conversation he'd had with Alexis before   
they'd become lovers again.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"You can't keep dwelling on those mistakes, Sonny. The past is over. Look at us, if we didn't. We   
wouldn't be here like this. Sharing… being what we are best – friends." Her brown eyes had   
looked at his with so much concern and understanding as she earnestly spoke to him.  
  
He was momentarily rendered speechless. "All I ever cause is pain. You know this for a fact. I   
don't deserve to be loved."  
  
She had stood before and captured his hands in her owns and held his gaze. "Everyone deserves   
to be loved, Sonny, even you."  
  
Present:  
  
The silence was his only companion. And pain seemed to be the only thing that loved him at the   
moment. Sonny took another sip, not even relishing the smoothness of the 20-year malt burning   
down his throat.   
  
**You're right, Lexie. Everyone deserves to be loved… everyone but me**. Silently, crystalline   
tears slid slowly down his cheeks.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R guys. I wanted to get this last emotional part out before the suspense and possibly,   
really cheesy action starts to take place. I'm at a loss though, I could really use some help with   
how the upcoming meeting with Ned and Taggliatti should take place. HELP!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful comments. I'm cutting the ranting down to a   
minimum…I'm sure you're pleased. So on with the show… I want to drown my sorrows over the   
destruction those damned GH writers are causing… Oops! Sorry, couldn't help it… Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
"Mr. Jacks," came Petra's cool, efficient voice over the intercom. "A Mister Lansing-Corinthos is   
here to see you."  
  
Jax's forehead furrowed. He'd been expecting to hear from at least *one* Corinthos family   
member soon, but *Ric* had never even crossed his mind. "Send him in, please."  
  
Petra looked up at the sharply dressed man before her. She smiled politely. "Right this way,   
please sir."  
  
Totally out of character, Ric appreciatively watched her swaying hips in her demure navy-blue   
skirt as she escorted him to Jax's office. He snapped himself out of his reverie as she held an   
ornate glass and steel door open and stood waiting expectantly. She blushed prettily as she   
deduced what had stolen his concentration and he couldn't help but flash that famous Corinthos   
grin before sweeping past him into the spacious glass-walled office.  
  
"Corinthos," said Jacks, standing behind his glass desk. "Can't tell you what a surprise this is.   
Sit," he commanded, indicating one of the uncomfortable steel chairs in front of the desk.   
  
Ric smiled ruefully. "I'm sure it is. And I'd rather stand."  
  
Jacks lifted a bushy blonde eyebrow.  
  
"I don't plan to stay long, I have other stops to make in the building. I just wanted to be clear on   
your position in this situation." Ric paused and surveyed the older man before him. Alexis had   
made it clear that if there was one person in the ELQ building that could be trusted explicably, it   
was Jasper Jacks, but he had to be sure himself. After all, Jacks and Ned had been friends far   
longer than Alexis. "Where do your loyalties lay, Jacks? I mean, you and Ashton have been   
friends for such a long time…" he let his implication run.  
  
Jax's eyes narrowed, and his temper threatened to flare. "I resent that implication. Though as a   
Corinthos," he spat, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. Yes, Ned and I were friends – *were*   
being the operative word – but what he did to Alexis was inexcusable and even among friends   
forgiveness is not an option. I – "   
  
"Ah," interrupted Ric, "say no more. I get the point, and I apologize. But you do understand that I   
need to be sure."  
  
Jax nodded his head in understanding. "You ought to understand something Corinthos. I too love   
Alexis and her daughters, and I would do anything in my power to protect them."   
  
Ric looked him steadily in the eye. "That may be, but she's got her family to look after her."   
  
Jax surveyed the younger man that stood before him. He might be sharply dressed and   
diplomatic, but that still didn't change the fact that he was a Corinthos. But that mere name meant   
that he revered Alexis as a bit of a matriarch – she was respected and loved and, he was loath to   
admit, protected.   
  
"Then we are agreed," he conceded after a few seconds of silence.   
  
"It seems so. Alexis would like for us to meet to discuss what is going on in the company. We'd   
appreciate any information you could give us," said Ric as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute. Does your brother know that Alexis wants me to help with this?"  
  
Ric smiled ruefully. "What *doesn't* my brother know, Jacks?" Ric paused his head hanging as he   
considered what to say to this man who was practically a stranger. "He might not like it, but when   
it comes to his family, though he might not say, he truly appreciates the help."  
  
Ric shut the door, leaving Jax to ponder his words. As he strode past the secretary's desk he   
couldn't help but smile again, as the pretty woman blushed once more in the face of his bold   
once-over. It's a wonder what those dimples did.  
  
* * *  
The dimples weren't entirely helpful with the remainder of the Quartermaine secretaries   
throughout the rest of the day. Edward and A.J Quartermaine had flatly refused to an audience   
with him and now the sting of being snubbed was wearing his usual diplomatic countenance thin   
as he hurried to the downtown offices of Conrad Neilson, Ned's lawyers before they closed for the   
day.  
  
Five minutes later, he swung his sleek Jaguar into the underground parking garage and   
proceeded along the quiet concrete walkway towards the elevators. However, just as he was   
about the press the button on the elevator, the bell pinged and the doors started to open.  
  
Instinctively, Ric jumped into the stairwell, not wanting whoever the person was to see that he   
was in the building. Covertly peeking around the stairwell feeling like a fool, Ric recognized the   
tall lanky profile of Conrad Neilson. He was quietly talking on his cell-phone and Ric strained to   
hear the conversation.   
  
"Yes, it is very important that this meeting between our employers happens as soon as possible.   
Perhaps even tomorrow night. Mr. Ashton is anxious to discuss the business they'd agreed on   
previously.  
  
At the mere mention of Ashton's name, Ric perked up. **Who is he talking to?** Ric wondered.   
But already Neilson had begun to walk towards his car, unperturbed with the presence of Ric's   
green Jaguar two cars from his in the scanty car park. It was impossible for Ric to hear anymore   
of the one sided conversation without making his presence known. And so he remained in the   
stairwell until he saw the wheels of Neilson's Mercedes roll away from the car park.  
  
Slowly, Ric walked away from his hiding place. **Who could Ashton be so eager to talk to? He's   
in jail, and as far as I was concerned, all business dealings had been passed over to his   
Grandfather…** Ric's natural curiosity had been pricked. He knew he should tell Sonny or Alexis   
what he'd heard. His gut was telling him so. And his gut had never failed him before….  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Please R&R as always. Also, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to   
update, but my time has been taken up studying for exams. On that note, I'd also like to let you   
know that because of exams, updates will be few and far between at least till June 11th, so it is   
very important that you leave your email address to be informed of updates in case the story gets   
lost, heaven forbid, below all the new stuff. Well, thank you for baring with me for now, and God   
Bless! !Ciao! 


	17. Chapter 17

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vedas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you very much for your wonderful comments, but I maintain that if you want to be kept   
abreast of the updates, leave your email address and I will inform you. Thank you very much to   
those who are still here, and here you go… Enjoy!  
  
* * * *  
He stood in the doorway silently watching Alexis as she pecked away at her stylish laptop atop   
her sleek glass and steel desk. Her chestnut hair was bound in an intricate French twist with the   
ornate silver clip he'd bought her on his last trip to Puerto Rico. Her glasses were perched at the   
end of her nose as she concentrated intently on whatever was on the laptop screen.  
  
After having not seen here since leaving her bed almost three days ago, his senses were starved   
for the sight and scent of her. The intensely feminine aroma of gardenias and vanilla wafted to his   
nostrils even from there and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.  
  
His mind and the resolve that had made him come to the decision to end their physical   
relationship were slowly crumbling upon seeing her again. Suddenly, as if now aware that she   
was no longer alone, her brown eyes jerked up to meet his. The widened as they registered him   
standing in the doorway of her office.  
  
Quietly he let himself into her office and tossed his coat into one of the vacant chairs before her   
desk and continued behind her desk and stared out at her impressive view of downtown Port   
Charles. He heard her come to stand behind her, but still he didn't say anything. He was waiting   
for her to begin first. He didn't trust what would come out of his mouth on its own accord.  
  
"Judge Kincaid has agreed to deny Ned's request," she announced softly from beside him.   
  
Sonny merely grunted in response.  
  
"I think that was a little too easy, Sonny," she continued, a little comfortable at his response… or   
lack of it rather. "I think we should keep our eyes and ears peeled. There's no telling what Ned   
might do," she was beginning to ramble, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Sonny turned his head and looked at her. What she   
saw there threatened to break her heart. The sadness she saw there was so stark.  
  
Her eyes widened and against her better judgment a hand reached out and caressed her cheek   
gently. "Sonny, what's wrong?" But as soon as she'd asked, she knew the answer. Elizabeth had   
told her of their argument and what Sonny had revealed to her. She also knew they both were too   
proud to try to seek forgiveness from each other.   
  
**This is so wrong!** her mind screamed. This was not the time for a rift in the family, she knew.   
At this time, they needed to be at there strongest. But she also knew both parties were hurting   
and it would be up to her perhaps, to get this smoothed over.   
  
Sonny swallowed tightly, as he watched the care and concern in the fathomless brown depths of   
Alexis's eyes. Her touch was not sexual – it was simply an expression of her concern for him – a   
perfectly platonic moment. But suddenly, everything didn't make any sense, yet did…. All   
thoughts of the sacristy of his marriage became dwarfed to the fact though it scared the shit out of   
him, he was willing to admit to himself at least that he loved Alexis Davis. Maybe he had never   
stopped. He had never replaced her love with what he thought he'd felt for Carly, he'd merely   
covered it over with feeling borne out of lust and downright obligation. And it didn't matter now. At   
least for now it didn't.  
Slowly he bent his head and covered her mouth with his own. He heard her gasp of surprise   
before it melted to pleasure as she allowed his tongue to slip between the seam of her lips and   
stroke the roof of her mouth and softly suck on her tongue.  
  
Her impossibly long lashes slid over her eyes as she looped her hands around his neck and   
slipped her hands into the silky ebony curls at his nape. The familiar swirl of pleasure spread   
warmth low in her stomach and she couldn't help the moan that rumbled in her throat as he   
continued to thoroughly kiss her.  
  
Finally he raised his lips and looked at her. **She's so beautiful**. He didn't even bother arguing   
with his mind. He kissed her reverently on the cheek before turning away from her. his body had   
told her what his mouth still wouldn't. He loved her.   
  
Before he exited the office leaving him stunned in the wake he turned to her and said, "I'm not   
through running, Lexie. I'm running as fast as I can… but you're catching up to me."  
  
* * * *  
**What the hell does he mean by that? Goddamnit! I'm getting tired of this cryptic bullshit.** Alexis   
hadn't returned to the desk. Instead she'd remained as if entranced, staring at the view of the   
darkening PC skyline. When he'd left her alone in her bed she had instinctively known why.   
Sonny Corinthos was a notorious runner, but she was perfectly prepared to let him do it as long   
on he kept right back coming back to her. Because, though she was loath to admit it, her body   
had come to crave their secret meetings. She hadn't realized until recently that she'd rearranged   
her schedule in order to accommodate him. But she was tired too. She was done. **Really I am**.   
  
Alexis smiled ruefully as she studied the PC skyline once again. She knew she was lying. She   
was a notorious runner as well, and God knows she'd been tired of running from three months   
ago when he'd first kissed her again….  
  
TBC….  
  
A/N: That's it for now. R&R as always, I look forward to hearing from you. I also would like to   
apologize in advance if it takes a while for me to update. Thanks for bearing with me till now.   
!Ciao! 


	18. Chapter 18

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos' – Chapter 18  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I'm playing truant and writing when I really should be studying, but I really want to keep the   
momentum going with this story. So thank you for the comments from those who reviewed, I   
really appreciated them. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
Elizabeth had agreed to meet her mother for an early dinner at the Grille, but she had had a   
sudden bout of creativity and had lost track of time in her studio and now she was late. Liz   
struggled to put on her coat fully and loop her cashmere scarf around her neck at the same time,   
while bounding down the steps from her studio.  
  
In her hurry to dress, she had not realized that the heavens had opened and now were   
proceeding to dump buckets of rain on the parched environment. Thankfully, Francis the ever   
prepared whisked an umbrella over her head before she could get too wet. Her smile of gratitude   
lit her face. "I dunno where my head is at," Liz stated as he opened the door to the limo. Francis   
nodded in silent understanding. He was used to it.  
  
Alone in the plush interior of the limousine, Liz allowed her thoughts to wander. She'd not spoken   
to her father since the argument and much to her surprise, he had not sought her out since then.   
At the thought of what had happened that night, her heart squeezed painfully, and she sighed as   
she thought of what she would say to her mother.  
  
She was ready to leave yet again. She knew her mother would be disappointed, especially upon   
her leaving when things were so strained with her father. But she had to go. She could not stay in   
this city where everything reminded her so of Jason and the short time that they'd been together.   
She needed to lose herself in the hustle and bustle and never-ending loudness of New York City,   
where she could immerse herself in her art and the life that she'd begun to build for herself. Until   
the intense need to see Jason had invaded yet again, that is.  
  
Elizabeth sighed yet again and stared out the rain-splattered window at downtown Port Charles.   
Yes, she needed to escape.  
  
The limousine stopped outside the restaurant and Max, the driver, rolled down the partition.   
"We're here, Miss Corinthos."  
  
Liz nodded and waited for him to get out and assist her from the car. He walked her slowly to the   
entrance of the hotel and allowed the doorman to open the door for her. The coat-clerk took her   
and Francis's coats and the hostess showed her to her table while Francis took a seat at the bar   
where he could watch over her while still allowing her privacy.  
  
"Hey, Mom," said Elizabeth, planted a soft kiss on her mother's smooth cheek.  
  
"Hey yourself. Take a seat. Have some wine," she signaled the waiter who leapt forward and   
poured a glass of white wine.  
  
Alexis surveyed her daughter as she took a sip of the excellent Zinfandel.   
  
"So, what looks good?" asked Elizabeth, trying to break the awkward silence and peering into her   
menu.  
  
"Everything, as usual," Alexis replied.   
  
"I was thinking I should have the tuna. What about you?"  
  
"I'm not here to grill you about your life or try to coerce you into forgiving your father, so quit being   
so uncomfortable."  
  
Elizabeth flushed, sighed and set down her menu. "I'm sorry. But that's all you two have tried to   
do since I came back so excuse me if I'm a little nervous."  
  
"I just want to have a nice simple dinner with my daughter. Quite frankly, I'm tired of having to   
walk around on eggshells with you Corinthos'."  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "It's what you're paid to do."  
  
Alexis laughed outright. "Your father doesn't pay me *nearly* enough to put up with the shit from   
him that I do."  
  
The dinner was a much more lively affair. They conversed easily about any and everything as   
distantly related to the Corinthos clan as possible: Luke and his latest firing of Claude; Nikolas   
just returning from Greece with Stefan; Lucky's latest magazine spread. But eventually, Elizabeth   
decided to break the news to her mother.  
  
As she picked at her apple tart, she announced softly: "I'm going back to New York."  
  
Alexis lay her fork on her plate softly and stared at her daughter. She knew that she'd been   
unhappy for the past two weeks but she'd never expected her to leave so soon after returning   
home. The visits were getting shorter and shorter she surmised. "Why so soon?" she asked,   
although she had a vague reason as to why.  
  
"It's too hard," was all Liz had to say. "If I want to keep my sanity, I have to leave. I can't stand to   
be here. There's nothing for me here anymore."  
  
"Nothing?" asked Alexis incredulously. "You've got your *family*: me, Kristina, Stefan, Nikolas,   
Ric… your father."  
  
Liz shook her head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Damnit, Liz, when is this gonna stop!" blurted Alexis.  
  
Liz shared at her mother in complete astonishment. She'd never expected this type of reaction   
from Alexis, who had supported her through everything so far.  
  
Alexis sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she apologized, finding her daughter's   
eyes with her own. "It's just I need you here more than ever. *We* need you here more than   
ever," she stressed.  
  
"What do you mean, you need me?" asked Liz in confusion.  
  
Sighing heavily, Alexis recounted all that had taken place in the past two weeks with regards to   
her little sister. When she was finished she stared her daughter in the face, not allowing her to   
break her gaze. "I don't want you to leave. At least not yet. Things might get ugly in the next   
couple of weeks or even days and I need you to be here, close to us," she implored beseechingly.   
"After this is over, then you can go back. But I'd feel much better if I knew for a fact that you were   
safe and close by. This family *needs* to stick together, more so now than ever."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and bowed her head. She knew she wouldn't leave, not when her little sister   
could be in danger. "Ok," she conceded. "But after this is finished, I'm gone." Alexis nodded in   
understanding.  
  
On the way back to her studio Elizabeth watched the rain that continued to fall heavily to the   
earth. **So much for escaping** she thought ruefully. A flash of lighting rent the sky and thunder   
seemingly shook the ground and rattled the limo window. The weather matched her feelings   
perfectly.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R please, tell me what you thought. 


	19. Chapter 19

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 19  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments I really appreciate them. This chapter hopefully   
should start to bring things to a head and I think is what should precede some really cheesy   
action, so bear with me if it's not exactly well written. R&R as always…Enjoy!  
  
* * * *  
Joseph Taggliatti broke the one rule of simple common sense. He arranged to see Ned Ashton…   
from inside the Pentonville Penitentiary Prison. He didn't even want to speculate on just how   
many greenbacks had been used to grease the palms of the warden and the guards to arrange   
this covert meeting. He also didn't have to speculate what could happen if Sonny Corinthos ever   
got wind of his association with the Quartermaines.  
  
But business was business and despite their vast differences, he and Ned Ashton had one thing   
in common – a distinct hatred for all things Corinthos, although Ned's was rooted in feelings that   
were purely personal. Taggliatti wanted one thing – Sonny's territory – and he was willing to sell   
his soul to the devil in order to make this a reality. And this devil happened to be Ned Ashton.  
  
Ned sat across from Taggliatti, no bulletproof Perspex divider acting as a barrier. He shrewdly   
observed the man sitting across from him. He might have been dressed in a fancy three-piece   
suit, and he in nothing but a shapeless orange jumpsuit, but Ned still viewed him as nothing but a   
two-bit thug. One who, on any other day and for any other reason, he would never even have   
condescended to being associated with. But this 'two-bit thug' would be instrumental in the   
downfall of Sonny Corinthos.  
  
"So we finally meet in person," began Taggliatti, breaking the silence that, truth be told, was   
slightly unnerving.  
  
"It would seem so," replied Ned.   
  
"I'm curious as to why you wished to meet me in person. Never thought a Quartermaine would   
want to dirty his hands dealing with riff-raff."  
  
Ned found his statement funny and he released a harsh crack of a laugh. "Normally we wouldn't,"   
his smug condensation evident, "but some things are simply too important to leave to the help."  
  
Normally, Taggliatti would have taken offence at the arrogance in the other man's tone, but he   
held his tongue. This meeting was too important to become angry over insults. " Especially when   
these things deal with the almighty Sonny Corinthos."  
  
Ned took special note of the way the other man all but spat out Sonny's name. Indeed he had   
been correct in gauging Taggliatti's grave dislike for Sonny. "Indeed," he replied. "I see that we   
are both agreed in our dislike of him."  
  
Taggliatti's eyes narrowed. "Corinthos has been a thorn in my side for too damn long, Ashton. But   
then again, you already know that, or I wouldn't be here."  
  
Ned chuckled again. "True. Just stating the obvious, Taggliatti."  
  
Taggliatti shook his head. "What do you want from me, Ashton? You keep hinting that you want to   
get rid of Corinthos, that much is obvious. But what do you want from *me*?"  
  
Ned sat forward, staring into Taggliatti's cold black eyes. "You and I are two very different men,   
with one thing in common… our hatred for Corinthos. We've both tried to get rid of him in our own   
way, and we've both failed. Civility hasn't worked… violence hasn't worked. I've tried them both   
together and *that* didn't work. Maybe I didn't choose the right partner. But that is a mistake that I   
do *not* intend to repeat."   
  
Taggliatti's eyes narrowed as Ned continued. "I like you, Mr. Taggliatti," Ned said, speaking to   
him as though he were an indulgent uncle. "I like how you work… how you handle your   
'business'. I admired your efforts in the past to bring down Corinthos, but honestly, I don't think   
that this could be done using your resources alone.  
  
"Together, my money and your street ties could bring around his destruction."  
  
"How do you presume to do that?" asked Taggliatti, intrigued my Ned's words.  
  
"Undermine everything that he does in the underworld." At Joseph's confused look, Ned   
continued. "You push, and he'll push back, so on and so on until he loses his patience, and blows   
up."  
  
"You make it sound so easy. Sonny Corinthos can be *very* patient when the situation warrants.   
My messing around with him in the underworld will only get me in hot water, Ashton. Why would I   
do this for you? You still haven't given me a good reason why I should stick out my neck for you."  
  
Ned's eyes narrowed. "Your business is flagging because of competition in the coffee business   
and also because Sonny has forbidden anyone in the organization to bring in drugs or guns. But   
*you* Mr. Taggliatti have been a very bad boy and you've got a ship full of weapons out in the   
Atlantic and nowhere to dock them."  
  
If Taggliatti was surprised at the revelation of knowledge, he didn't show it. Ned continued, "I   
could make your life a living hell by letting dear ol' cousin Jason know what's up. But I won't. I'm   
perfectly willing to allow your ship to use the Quartermaine docks… for a small price of course."  
  
"Of course," Taggliatti replied sarcastically. "And what would this price happen to be, huh,   
Ashton?"  
  
"Your partnership of course."  
  
Taggliatti sat in silence observing the man across from him. He'd thought of Ashton as nothing   
but a jilted snob, who had a bone to pick with Sonny. But this man seemed utterly ruthless. He   
didn't have to accept his offer, but the thought of besting Corinthos was an opportunity too great   
to miss. "Any particulars?" he asked.  
  
"Not much, except for a certain level of… discretion. You have to admit, Taggliatti, you're not   
exactly known for this."  
  
Taggliatti once again refused to rise to the arrogant baiting. "I can be patient," he stated through   
gritted teeth.  
  
"Be sure that you do," Ned replied coldly. "My last partner wasn't, and we all remember what   
happened to poor old Faith. I wouldn't want the same to happen to you."  
  
Taggliatti laughed at the complete insincerity of Ned's statement. "No, of course not. Is that all?"   
he asked. "I really ought to be heading back to civilization."  
  
Ned's eyes narrowed at the insult. "No. There is one thing we have to discuss further."  
  
Taggliatti's forehead wrinkled in confusion.   
  
"I want Corinthos to suffer… like I've suffered. In order to do that we have to strike close to home.   
*Very* close to home." Through narrow eyes, cold as marble, Ned stated… "I want his family…   
preferably dead."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R as always. Tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. 


	20. Chapter 20

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 20  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Yey! I'm getting lots of reviews! I'm so grateful that you guys appreciate the fact that instead   
of studying, I'm writing. LMAO! To all my reviewers, especially those who have only recently   
come aboard, thanks a bunch, I love you all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
From his warehouse office, Sonny had a meeting with Jason. They were discussing the current   
problem with Ned Ashton and possible worst-case scenarios and solutions.  
  
"What do you think, Jason?" asked Sonny, after they'd talked for some time.   
  
Jason sighed, as joined Sonny at his vantage point by the glass windows. " I don't know. You're   
right, though, Ned is dangerous. We shouldn't *ever* underestimate him."  
  
"How far do you think he'd go?"  
  
"God knows…. I don't like this, Sonny – this waiting for something bad to happen."  
  
"I don't like it either," replied Sonny truthfully. "Alexis doesn't like it, either. She's convinced   
Ashton has something up his sleeve. I think so, too. But what?"  
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders in customary fashion. "Beats me."  
  
Sonny sighed and moved away from the window. "I can feel something is about to happen. But I   
don't know what… or when." He paused and looked his best friend in his eyes. "I want you to take   
the away. All of them – Carly, Michael, Alexis, Liz, Kris, Court – all of them."  
  
"Where?" asked Jason, just as worried as his friend, but not showing it.  
  
"I don't know – anywhere. The island, Big Bear… where ever. I just want them as far away from   
PC as possible."  
  
"You know they won't like it…."  
  
"I don't care if they don't like it or not…. I want them safe! I don't give a damn if they like it or not!"   
Sonny exploded.  
  
"Calm down," commanded Jason. "When do you want them gone by?"  
  
Sonny sighed heavily, trying to calm and cool his volatile temper. "As soon as possible. Maybe   
within the next two days or so." His voice turned cold and deadly, "Ashton is biding his time,   
waiting like an eagle to swoop in on the injured. He thinks he's smart… but if something doesn't   
happen within the next two days, I'm going to take matters in my own hands. Ned Ashton's gonna   
wish he was never born."  
  
Jason's forehead crinkled, as the voice of reason he asked, "Are you sure that's such a good   
idea?"  
  
He exploded again. "I don't care if it's a good idea or not! I will *not* stand by and let that arrogant   
sonofabitch try to destroy me or my family!"  
  
Jason let this tide of temper pass before he spoke again. "Fine. Just don't be too hasty, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"So, what are we going to tell them? Have you told Carly what's going on? Does Elizabeth   
know?" he asked as an afterthought, curious as to what Sonny would say.  
  
Sonny rubbed his face in his hands. "I would imagine Alexis told Liz, but I haven't said anything to   
Carly. I didn't want to get her worried over nothing."  
  
"Well, are you going to tell her? she ought to know what's going on in her husband's life," Jason   
pointed out.  
  
Sonny lifted an inky eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He knew the underlying statement was,   
'You don't tell Carly anything, anymore.' **With good reason! She'd probably go do something   
stupid to 'fix' it and get into even more trouble in the end.**  
  
"I'll tell her myself."  
  
"Should I tell Courtney?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't she'd probably get as mad as Carly would and we wouldn't want *that* now   
would we?"  
  
Both men chuckled, but knew that as a Corinthos, sweet kind Courtney had a temper as   
explosive as a volcano when riled.  
  
"We probably shouldn't keep them all together, either," surmised Jason diplomatically, "but it'd be   
far easier and safer if we did."  
  
Sonny sighed. "They stick together," he said, his voice filled with finality. "You make the   
arrangements. I'll deal with the consequences, later."  
  
Jason looked at his friend, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you that worried, Sonny."  
  
Sonny looked pointedly at his friend. "I can't afford not to be."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Casa Corinthos (Later that evening)  
  
"I don't understand…what do you mean me and Michael have to leave Port Charles?" demanded   
Carly.  
  
"Exactly what I said, Carly," Sonny replied. Carly was reacting exactly as he thought she would   
and she was grating on his nerves.  
  
"What the hell is going on! Why should I have to leave my home… you?"  
  
Sonny sighed – he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. "It's important that you leave, for   
your safety and our son's safety."  
  
"I'll be much safer here, in our home, with you!" she all but yelled.  
  
"Damnit, Carly! Stop being difficult!"  
  
"Difficult?!" parroted Carly, taking offence. "I'm being difficult because you're all but tossing us out   
of our home!"  
  
"I'm not tossing you out, Carly!"  
  
"Well, from my POV, that's what it seems! Just tell me, Sonny. What is going on? What's got you   
so scared you're not even willing to tell me?!" she begged.  
  
"Isn't it enough that I'm asking you to leave with Jason instead of just carting you off?!"  
  
"No it's not! You tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"Oh no, you're not! I will *not* let you jeopardize my son's life because you're too damn nosy for   
your own good!"  
  
"I would *never* jeopardize Michael's life, Sonny, you know that!" Carly hissed venomously.  
  
"Well, if you stay here, that's exactly what you'd be doing!"  
  
"What are you trying to protect us from? Who are you going up against now, Sonny?"  
  
"Damnit, Carly, it doesn't matter, I just want you and Michael safely away from here, you hear   
me? If you don't go willingly, I'm gonna have Jason drag your ass away, got it!"  
  
Carly stared at her husband in shock. "I don't know you anymore," she finally said quietly.   
Sonny's head snapped up at this revelation. Tears threatened to fall from her dark eyes, and her   
lip actually quivered. He felt like an ass.  
  
"Once upon a time, if anything was about to happen that would hurt us you told me, even when   
things were the toughest between us. Now…you don't trust me anymore. I don't even know if you   
love me anymore," she stated in a whisper.  
  
Sonny said nothing, and Carly's sob rent the air. "When do we leave?" she asked, her voice   
breaking a little.  
  
"Two days from now," he replied.  
  
"Fine," Carly answered, nodding her head. "I'll go pack."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Loft (midnight)  
  
Jason sat on the couch, waiting for Courtney to come in from the late shift at work. His mind   
fluttered with what he ought to tell her, and what he shouldn't. He didn't want Courtney to worry   
but most of all, like Sonny, he didn't want her to run off and do something stupid.  
  
Jason heard the metallic jingle and scrape of keys in the lock, and he turned his head in time, to   
see Courtney bustle in from the hall. Even at this time, she bubbled with energy. This brought a   
small smile to his face as he watched her hang her coat.  
  
"Hey you," she said softly, realizing he sat on the couch. "You would not believe the night I had,"   
she began, plopping herself next to him, and lifting her feet into his lap.  
  
Jason listened indulgently to her chatter about the group of frat boys from PCU who would not   
stop hitting on her. He even smiled again as she told him of how one of the guys almost tossed   
his cookies when she said Sonny was her brother.  
  
Finally, in a break from the chatter, he found an opportunity to slip it in. "You have to get out of   
Port Charles." No sense in beating around the bush.  
  
"Whoa!" Courtney sat up, questions in her eyes. "Where did *that* come from?" Courtney asked.  
  
Jason moved her feet away and stood up. "Something's come up, and things could get ugly in the   
next few days."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's not important. What's important is that you leave Port Charles in two days time."  
  
"Why? What about my job? I can't just pick up and leave because you or my brother say so,   
Jason."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Bobby'll understand. Please, Courtney," he implored, looking deep in her   
eyes, " don't fight me on this. You need to go some place where you'd be safe."  
  
Courtney cupped a warm hand to his cheek. "Fine. I'll go. But promise me you'll be careful."  
  
Jason kissed her lips softly. "I promise. Now, you should go pack."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alexis's house (same time)  
  
"Why do we have to leave?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, just so you know, and I'm not wild about the idea either," replied Alexis, as she   
packed Kristina's suitcase.  
  
"We shouldn't have to run and hide," spat Elizabeth. "I'm not scared of Ned."  
  
"You're not, but I am. I'm scared shitless for you and Kristina… hell even Carly. I'm scared   
because I don't know what he's gonna do and I will protect you both at any cost, and if that   
means heading to the hills, that's what I'm going to do."  
  
Elizabeth surveyed her mother. She was so proud of this woman – so strong, so intelligent, so   
loving. She would do anything for her. Even hide like a coward. "Fine," she said softly, kissing her   
mother's cheek and hugging her tightly. "I'll help you pack."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R as always. Tell me what you thought. I know Liason fans are saying…. Yuk, disgusting   
moment between Courtney and Jason! But it's all part of the story! Tell me what you think, guys! I   
live for your feedback! 


	21. Chapter 21

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos' – Chapter 21  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: WOW! Your feedback is probably gonna make me fail my exams, y'all. I was planning to   
study, but after seeing the reviews, I just *had* to update! I promise to warn you when the   
updates will start to get slow, so don't worry. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
ELQ Headquarters (12:00 a.m. next night)  
  
Skye Chandler-Quartermaine-Jacks sat burning the midnight oil in the interim office her slime-ball   
Grandfather had so "graciously" provided for her. Since returning to PC, she had spent most of   
her time in this office working hard, still with a subconscious necessity to please the old man,   
snake that he was. It had kept her busy, and the twice-weekly AA meetings had kept her on the   
straight and narrow, and also kept her mind off a certain drop-dead gorgeous blonde Aussie.  
  
**Jax**. She'd steered clear of him and avoided him at all costs. Physically at least – her mind   
was constantly plagued with memories of their short time together. It was blissful… while it had   
lasted. But it always ended, as was the norm – she ended up being hurt. Now, she had a new   
love – her work – and though at odd times her body may ache for him, her heart had slowly but   
surely mended.   
  
She was in a good place, a safe, solid space. She was secure, financially at least, spending her   
days padding the coffers of the Quartermaine family. A task in which she made sure to dot every   
'i' and cross every 't'. Something that she would not fail to do in this case.  
  
She'd come across the document by accident as she'd searched the software for some ledger   
files in her Grandfather's office late one night such as this. It had been sent from Neilson &   
Connelly, the suck-up prisses otherwise known as the Quartermaine criminal lawyers. Since only   
one member of the Quartermaine family was currently incarcerated, she knew that it had to in   
some way involve Ned. Always curious, Skye had opened the document, and had been baffled by   
what she'd seen.  
  
Neilson & Connelly Attorneys-at-Law  
  
To: Edward Quartermaine  
Subject: Project Q-Heir  
  
The meeting with Mr. Taggliatti has been set up. The warden has allowed a time frame of one   
hour. A fee for his discretion has been agreed upon - $5000. Your approval of the partnership   
with Mr. Taggliatti is greatly appreciated. Project Q-Heir will begin ASAP.  
  
Conrad Neilson  
  
Skye had been intrigued to say the least. **Project Q-Heir? What the hell does that mean?** more   
importantly, why the hell would someone like Edward Quartermaine be associated with Joseph   
Taggliatti, a well-known member of the PC mob?  
  
That had been three days ago and Skye had become even more curious when she'd overheard a   
one-sided conversation between Edward and Conrad Neilson earlier in the afternoon.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Did the meeting go well?" asked Edward.  
  
Skye had been frustrated that she couldn't hear the other part of the conversation, but whatever   
Neilson had said delighted the old man.  
  
"Good, good!" laughed Edward. "That's my boy! At this rate it'll all be over within the next few   
days!"  
  
Present:  
  
Skye was as stumped now as she'd been earlier that afternoon. But she couldn't shake that   
feeling of impending disaster from seeping beneath her skin. Her mind had been churning out   
scenarios and possible meanings for the cryptic messages and conversations, and none were   
pleasant.  
  
With all that had happened to broadside the Quartermaine family within the last year, she knew   
nothing had hurt as much as losing yet another Quartermaine child to the likes of Sonny   
Corinthos. Baby Kristina, who was no longer Kristina Ashton, future Quartermaine heiress, but   
instead Kristina Corinthos younger daughter of the local Godfather.   
  
She'd always felt sorry for the precious little bundle that, like her stepbrother, had been caught   
up in a bitter custody battle between the two powerful families. But unlike Michael, she had been   
Sonny's biological child and therefore, with Alexis declared mentally fit, and Ned being carted off   
to prison, she'd been delivered into the custody of her real parents. Luckily, she wouldn't have to   
grow up in the stiff suffocating Quartermaine household – not that living with a murderous thug   
and a mentally unstable mother was any better.  
  
With his constant quest for an heir – Ned, A.J., Skye, Michael – constantly failing, she wouldn't   
put it past Grandfather to pull some hair-brained scheme, and with the man Ned had become,   
she wouldn't put it pass him to be a partner.  
  
But that still didn't explain Taggliatti's part. The mere thought of the gangster's name made   
Skye's blood run cold. It could only mean one thing. A strike, against Sonny Corinthos. It made   
perfect sense, they both had something to gain – Sonny's territory and … Kristina!  
  
Skye's eyes widened as her mind churned its wheels. That's the only thing it could mean! She   
had to do something! But who to trust? Sonny hated her, and would probably laugh in her face   
before tossing her out. Skye grabbed her purse and coat. There was only one person she could   
go to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Cottage (12:30 a.m.)  
  
The insistent pounding on the front door jolted Jax from a fitful one hour sleep. He had been   
pecking away at his laptop computer trying to piece together information for the ELQ General   
Meeting that had been delayed for the second time since Ned's request was denied. He'd found   
nothing conclusive by 11:30 and had fallen asleep after promising to rest his eyes for only a   
moment. He was none too pleased to be woken up now and he yanked open the door, grouchy   
as a bear with a thorn in its paw.  
  
He was momentarily stunned as he recognized his visitor. "Skye?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to   
ensure it wasn't a dream.   
  
"Jax," she replied, shivering in the cold.  
  
"What are you doing here? Come in from the cold," he said in one fluid motion.  
  
Skye breezed past him into the house they'd shared so long ago. "I need to talk to you," she said   
softly. "I didn't know where else to go. Who else to turn to. I'm so worried, Jax."  
  
Her voice seemed so small, and she seemed unsure of herself. She reminded him of the Skye he   
had come to know and fall in love with so long ago. "Slow down. What are you talking about?"  
  
Skye sighed. "I'm probably just being paranoid, and I shouldn't even be here, but I didn't know   
who to turn to."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles, Skye," Jax commanded. "Tell me what is going on."  
  
Skye took a deep breath before revealing what she had discovered over the past few days, and   
the conclusion she'd come to. She flushed, "You probably think I'm just being paranoid and   
thinking the worst of Grandfather as usual," she said softly. She gasped as she looked into Jax's   
ashen face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You have no idea how close to the truth you could be, Skye," replied Jax softly.   
  
Skye's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't know? Of course you don't know, you're Skye." Jax sighed. As   
quickly as possible, while throwing on a decent coat, Jax told her what had transpired in the last   
couple weeks.  
  
"I thought they would have kept it purely business like when they started devaluing Corinthos   
stock in ELQ, but now, they've gone too far. Bringing in Taggliatti can only mean one thing – they   
intend to strike at Sonny's organization as well." Jax opened the cottage door, dragging Skye with   
him.  
  
"Wait!" she protested. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Sonny's!" he replied, " and you're coming with me!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R as usual, folks. Tell me what you thought. Thank you for all your wonderful comments.   
As you probably can tell, the end is just around the river bend! LOL. I will try to update soon.   
Tomorrow if you're lucky, ciao! 


	22. Chapter 22

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 22  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful comments; they're like rays of sunshine in an otherwise   
dark, dreary day when I should be studying for my bloody exams, LOL! It's wonderful to know that   
so many of you are still caught-up with the story. I would like to especially thank those who have   
jumped on board recently. Oh, and for those who keep begging for a little Liason, remember that   
their own story is soon to be written, so please have a little patience. But I will oblige you with a   
little bit more before the end of LVdlC Part1. The same goes for Sax fans who will have their own   
companion piece as soon as possible. Well, on with the show… enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
No sooner had Jax uttered the words than a gloved fist launched itself from the shadows beside   
the cottage to make a sickeningly sharp contact with his jaw. Knocked unconscious, Jax slumped   
to the ground below.  
  
Skye's scream caught in her throat as a pair of strong arms caught her from behind. Desperately,   
she fought against her attacker, kicking and biting the hand than held her. The man behind her   
grunted in pain and clamped a snow-white handkerchief to her nose. The sickening medicinal   
smell of chloroform filled her nostrils before she slumped heavily and her whole world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Skye's attacker breathed heavily as he caught her prone body before it could hit the ground.   
"Dumb bitch," he muttered disgustedly. Taking his cell-phone from his pocket, he hit the speed   
dial. "Sir, it's Newman. I've got Mr. Jacks. He had a late night visitor, a woman. Didn't think it was   
unusual, but when I listened in on the tap I changed my mind. She knows about the plan. They   
were on their way to Corinthos when Gino and I grabbed them."  
  
Cross-city in his waterfront office, Joseph Taggliatti gritted his teeth. "Shit!" he cursed.  
  
"What do you want me to do with them?" asked Newman.  
  
"I don't care what you do with them. Just get rid of them. Quietly, you here me?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied Newman. He snapped the phone shut, and hoisted Skye over his shoulder. He   
nodded to Gino and the ox-like man did the same with Jax. Together, they popped the trunk of   
their SUV and dumped the bodies unceremoniously in the small space.  
  
"What did the boss say?" asked Gino.  
  
"Dump 'em."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
From his office, Taggliatti fumed. This was a turn of events he hadn't expected. How the hell had   
someone found out? Obviously the Quartermaine's weren't as careful as they thought. He had   
made the decision on the spur of the moment and now he was thinking perhaps it wouldn't be too   
prudent to not only kill someone as prominent as Jasper Jacks but another person as well.  
  
This had knocked a chink into his plan. But he would have to clean up this mess. Reaching for   
the phone, he dialed the number to his Enforcer's cell-phone. When the man picked up he said,   
"There's been a change in plans. Do it tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Thomas Scaduto nodded his head and flipped his cell-phone shut. He turned his head to the   
other two men sitting with him in the darkness across from Alexis Davis's home.   
  
"Buck up, boys!" he commanded. "We've got a job to do!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Across the street, Elizabeth dragged her sister's portable bassinet down the stairs. Quietly, she   
set the little girl in it and tucked the blanket more securely about her. The house was silent, and   
Liz couldn't keep the uneasiness from creeping into her bones. Suddenly she wished that she   
hadn't insisted that Alexis go take a late night walk with Francis as company.  
  
She wasn't entirely alone; Max stood guard outside in the shadows. But at every squeak and   
chirp both inside and outside the house, Elizabeth jumped in unease. Outside the trees swayed   
and dipped, creating long shadows outside the windows. Elizabeth jumped again as she thought   
she saw a male figure walk pass the window. **Stop being ridiculous! It's only Max!**  
  
Sighing she headed to the door. She'd feel much better if Max came inside with her and Kristina   
tonight. Opening the door, she called his name quietly. "Max."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Corinthos?" he answered, turning his back to the shadows and walking toward her.  
  
Elizabeth wrinkled her brow in confusion. He was walking from the opposite direction where she'd   
seen the shadow. "Where did you just come from? Weren't you just on the other side of the   
house?"  
  
Max's confusion mirrored her own as he stopped before her. "I never moved from this spot, Ms.   
Corinthos; I was here the whole time."  
  
Fear splashed through her insides at this revelation. If it hadn't been Max, who had it been? She   
knew they were alone!  
  
It happened in a split second but Elizabeth viewed it in slow motion. From the shadows, three   
black-clad men burst out, armed heavily with guns. The momentary lapse in Max's concentration   
was all that was needed in order to pounce on the bodyguard. A hard punch snapped into his jaw   
before he had a chance to reach for his gun.   
  
Max fought back hard, kicking his attacker in the shin while using his fists to pummel the other   
man, all in vain. While his attention had been focused on the man he was fighting another snuck   
up behind him and slammed the butt of his gun hard onto his skull. Max was stunned and with a   
grunt fell to the ground.  
  
Elizabeth cried out and would have gone to try help him, but her mind screamed at her. **Go! Go   
inside, and get Kris! Go hide!** she spun away and darted into the house, not slamming the door   
in her haste, she could hear her attackers chasing after her. She didn't even make it halfway to   
Kristina's bassinet before a strong hand cruelly yanked back her braid and spun her around.  
  
Elizabeth gasped in fear as she found herself staring into the black barrel of a silencer, a   
menacing laser dot, trained on her forehead.   
  
The man with the cold black eyes stared menacingly at her. "Going somewhere little girl?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
As the darkness of the night grew even heavier, Newman kept driving. He was driving quickly, but   
carefully – just below the speed limit to ensure they wouldn't be pulled over by some overzealous   
patrolman. He was trying to go as far into rural New York as possible where he could discreetly   
dispose of the two bodies.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Gino. "We've been driving forever. Can't we just pull over, off them   
and dump the bodies in the woods?"  
  
"No, damnit! We can't just leave them where some hiker could find them in a day or two."  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked again.  
  
Newman looked at him suspiciously. "Why you being so nosy, huh?"  
  
Gino shrugged. "I just wanna know. What's so wrong about that, huh?"  
  
Newman shook his head. "You *always* wanna know. For your information we're going into the   
Catskills. We should be there in about an hour. We can get rid of them there and then dump them   
in one of the tributaries. Satisfied, yuh nosy bastard?"  
  
Gino nodded. "Yeah, sure."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
From behind in the not so spacious SUV trunk, Jax was slowly regaining consciousness. His jaw   
ached, and his head pounded from where it had hit the ground. The realization that he and Skye   
had been attacked stunned him.  
  
**Skye! Where is she?**   
  
He realized however that he was not alone. Nestled half on top of him was said woman. In the   
dark, he tried to see if she had been hurt, but it was impossible. She lay between his thighs and   
she was unconscious, but her breathing was deep and even.  
  
Jax breathed a sigh of relief but it was only momentary. He had no doubt as to whom had been   
responsible, but how had they known that Skye had been with him? It was hard to think with the   
haze of pain floating behind his eyes. His head absolutely ached, as if someone was   
painstakingly drilling into his skull.   
  
Much to his dismay he could feel himself losing his grip on reality and with a groan, he fell back to   
unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Elizabeth involuntarily stepped back in fear. She whipped her head around to her sister's bassinet   
in the corner, the instinct to grab her and run so strong. But she knew the moment she tried to run   
the man would not hesitate to put a bullet in her back.  
  
Slowly she raised her hands in the air, not breaking eye contact though her knees were quaking   
in fear.   
  
"On your knees little girl," the man commanded coldly.  
  
Liz was tempted to tell him to go to hell, but she didn't want to a bullet because of her smart   
mouth either. She did as she was told, the menacing laser beam a huge incentive. Fear for her   
sister coursed through her veins and she silently willed Kristina to stay silent.  
  
As usual the little bambino did the exact opposite. She whimpered and woke from her sleep as   
the other two men loudly dragged Max's prone body from outside, their heavy boots clonking on   
the hardwood floor.  
  
At the sound of the baby's whimper, Scaduto's head whipped toward the sound. Quickly he   
motioned to one of the men with his gun, the laser making erratic motions on the walls. "Go, go   
get her," he commanded one the men.  
  
Recognizing his intent, panic swirled through Elizabeth and she cried out in fear. "No! Get away   
from her, you bastards!" she cried, surging to her feet.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" he commanded, painfully grabbing her long braid again and throwing her to the   
floor. "On your knees and don't you move! Tony, get the baby! Sean, gag this bitch!"  
  
Elizabeth fought against her attackers, kicking and screaming as the man named Sean tried to   
subdue her. Elizabeth clamped her teeth down into his arm and he slapped her hard across the   
face.   
  
"The bitch bit me!"   
  
Liz was momentarily stunned and she tried to crawl towards the frightful screams of Kristina who   
was being picked up by the other man. "Kristina! No! Don't take her! Please don't take her!" she   
begged. A savage kick to her stomach stole her breath and brought tears to her eyes. She looked   
up into the menacing face of Scaduto.   
  
"You wanna fight, little girl?" he taunted as the steel tip of his boot slammed into her ribcage over   
and over.  
  
Sean crouched behind Elizabeth and cruelly yanked her hands behind her he trussed her up like   
a turkey before savagely sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her shoulder. She cried out in   
pain, but still bucked beneath him.   
  
"Why can't we just shoot the bitch?" he asked Scaduto, aiming a savage kick to her face. He was   
a little disappointed when he didn't hear anything snap. He raised his gun to her face, and   
Elizabeth cried out in fear from behind her gag.  
  
"Not yet," commanded Scaduto. "Soon."  
  
Tony ushered the still screaming baby from the house and Elizabeth screamed in fear for her   
sister. Scaduto kicked her again as he passed her broken body on the carpet. Sean spat on her   
face and stalked past her.  
  
He turned to look at her from the door: on her knees, face covered in bruises and cuts, trussed up   
like a turkey. She was whimpering in fear and her frightened sobs could be heard. Just for fun, he   
opened fire with his machine gun, spraying the room with bullets.  
  
Elizabeth screamed from behind her gag and prayed for death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
They ushered the screaming baby into the black SUV and sped away from the house.  
  
"Jesus! Shut that fucking baby up!" exploded Scaduto. He picked up Max's cell phone that he'd   
grabbed on their way back and dialed a number.  
  
"Morgan," came the answer.  
  
"How much does Daddy love his little girls?" Scaduto terminated the call and laughed lustily. "Let   
the games begin!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hearing those words made Jason's blood run cold. The voice had been unfamiliar but he had   
recognized the number. It was Max's cell phone. Max who, along with Francis, was supposed to   
be guarding Alexis, Elizabeth and… holy shit! **Kristina!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Newman swung the SUV into a clearing about five miles from the main highway. Nothing but inky   
darkness and nighttime sounds surrounded them. The quiet gurgle of one of the lake tributaries   
tinkled in the night.  
  
"We're here," announced Newman, getting out the car. "Let's make this quick!"  
  
Gino followed him around the SUV and waited while the other man popped the trunk. Peering   
inside, he realized the two captives were still unconscious.  
  
"Man, Gino. You must have really clobbered him," chuckled Newman. "He's still out cold."  
  
Gino returned the laugh and helped him take out the two bodies. He didn't even slump under   
Jax's weight as he followed Newman to the fast-moving stream.  
  
"Where does this stream go?" he asked as he set Jax on his knees by the bank.  
  
"Runs into the waterfall three miles downstream. It's a fifty foot drop to the rocks below," he   
explained, while checking his gun for bullets. "By the end, they'll be barely recognizable. Fish   
food," he finished with a harsh laugh, aiming the gun at Skye's head while his partner walked   
behind him.  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Gino. He cocked his gun, aiming at Newman's skull.  
  
Newman whirled around in surprise. "What the fuck are you –" he was cut off as Gino pulled the   
trigger. A neat little hole appeared in his forehead and he fell back into the water, the surprise   
etched permanently on his features.  
  
"Fish food indeed!" smirked Gino, pocketing his gun and taking out his cell phone. He dialed the   
number. "Benny! You would never fucking guess what just happened!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jason raced to Alexis's house. He knew something was wrong – terribly wrong. The thought of   
what could have happened twisting his heart. The once unfamiliar feeling of pain threatened to   
overwhelm him, so strong he felt he would die.  
  
When he finally arrived, all was deathly quiet. It was after all, after 2:00 in the morning and the   
street was darkened and quiet. He quietly cursed Alexis for leaving so isolated. She was at least   
2 miles from the city and another mile and half from her closest neighbor. If they'd been screams   
there would have been no one to hear them.  
  
Totally on guard, Jason slipped his gun from his holster and slipped the safety off. It was too quiet   
and he regretted not bringing help along. Who knew who could be lurking in the shadows. But he   
had left Sonny's penthouse in such a hurry he hadn't even told anyone he had left.  
  
His watchful eyes took in every detail. The house stood quiet away from the tree-lined road, but   
every single light was off. Not even the porch light was on. The hair on the back of his neck stood   
up on end. Hurriedly, he bounded up the porch steps.  
  
He nearly choked. Max was nowhere in sight. The dread was splashing through him in sickening   
waves. With trepidation he pushed open the door, and the sight that greeted him stopped him in   
his tracks.  
  
Inside the living room looked like a war-zone. Bullet holes riddles the walls, the curtains, broken   
glass was littered everywhere. He spotted a prone figure on the floor. Male – Max – and he   
feared the young man was dead. Jason touched the back of the man's head, and his hands came   
away soaked in blood. He felt for a pulse. Thankfully it was there. Thready, but still beating.  
  
He stood up, needing to find the women. His fear was choking him, and he could barely function.   
The house was *too* quiet. As his boots clunked the floor, he heard a whimper from the corner   
near the fireplace.  
  
His head snapped toward the sound and hurried toward the noise. The whimpering grew more   
fearful as he grew closer and when he saw whom it was, his heart broke. Elizabeth sat curled in   
the fetal position by Kristina's empty bassinet, bound and gagged. Her beautiful face was mottled   
with bruises and there was dried blood by her nose.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he cried out, sinking to his knees beside her.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and the relief in her blue eyes was evident.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Elizabeth, swiftly untying her. "Where's Alexis… Kristina?"  
  
At the mention of her little sister's name, Elizabeth wailed in pain, and launched herself into   
Jason's arms.   
  
Her sobs rent the air as he rocked her back and forth, awkwardly stroking her hair. His eyes and   
hands noticed the numerous bruises and tender spots mapping her skin. The rage in him steadily   
grew and threatened to explode, but he had to know something first. "Where is your mother,   
Elizabeth? Where is Kristina?"  
  
Elizabeth's sobs became harder. "She's not here. Oh, God, Jas… it was so horrible! They took   
her, Jason!" she wailed. "Oh my god, they took Kristina!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Well, R&R as usual guys, and tell me what you thought. I look forward to hearing from you.   
Oh, and I apologize if it was a bit to violent but hey! That's all part of the story. Ciao! 


	23. Chapter 23

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 23  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: The feedback for the last Chapter has been amazing! Can't believe how many of you   
actually weren't lazy and clicked that little blue button in the left corner! **Does dance of joy!** So   
once again, my heartfelt thanks to ALL my amazing reviewers… you guys ROCK! Oh to Shadow   
Phoenix: (blush, blush) it was a simple grammatical error. SSShhhh! Don't tell anyone else, my   
Spanish teacher would kill me, and my aunts and cousins…. Damn it! I'm rambling! LOL! On with   
the show…enjoy!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jason's heart froze, the icy fear spreading throughout his veins. Who ever had said that the   
Enforcer felt nothing was wrong. Deathly wrong – he felt pain, and love and now, fear.  
  
"Who took her?" he asked fiercely.  
  
Liz looked up, her blue eyes shining with tears. "I don't know," she replied shaking her head.   
"They came out of no where, and hit Max. There were three of them and he tried to fight back, but   
one of the men hit him over the head with his gun. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. So I   
ran inside to get Kristina and hide." Liz paused remembering what had happened after that.   
  
"One of the men grabbed my braid and spun me around… he had his gun pointed to my head. All   
I could see was this tiny laser light and these cold, empty black eyes," Liz shivered and Jason   
rubbed some warmth into her arms. Liz flinched at his touch, and if the situation hadn't been so   
harrowing, she might have blushed.   
  
"He told me to get down on my knees. I was so scared, Jason, I didn't know what to do. I wanted   
to run, but I knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. I did as I was told…." Liz paused again and   
turned to her sister's bassinet. She lightly caressed the soft yellow border and her lip trembled.  
  
"They were looking for her," she announced, her voice cracking. "I was silently willing her to keep   
quiet. She didn't… and the man ordered one of the others to go get her…. I tried to fight back,   
Jason, I did…" she cried her shame in being unable to protect her sister cowing her in his   
embrace once again. " I tried to get up but he grabbed my braid again and threw me to the floor   
and told me not to move. He told one of the men to get Kristina and the other to tie me up.  
  
"I bit him, and he slapped me…." Liz's voice ran off at the murderous expression in Jason's eyes.  
  
"What else happened?" he asked, through clenched teeth.  
  
"I was stunned, but I tried to crawl towards the man who was picking up Kristina – his name was   
Tony, the other man said it out loud – and then someone kicked me in the stomach," Liz started   
to hyperventilate at the memory.   
  
"It was the same man who grabbed my braid. I remember him asking, 'You wanna fight, little   
girl?'. He kicked me over and over, till I wanted to die, and then the other – Sean – he tied me up   
and then he bit me on my shoulder." She pushed down the collar on her T-shirt to show the angry   
red teeth marks marring her creamy skin.  
  
"He asked if he could shoot me," she whispered, recalling how he had kicked her in the face and   
raised his gun to her face. She told Jason this, pointing to her bloody nose. "I was so scared, I   
was screaming… begging him not to.  
  
"The other man said no, and told them they had to leave. Kristina was screaming, and I was so   
scared. He kicked me again, and the man Sean spat on me as he walked by. I remember hearing   
his boots pausing on the landing. The he opened fire, spraying bullets everywhere! I was so   
scared, I screamed and screamed and I begged for death…."  
  
Elizabeth was shivering, and she couldn't breathe properly, but she felt safe. With Jason she   
always felt safe. But she was ashamed. Ashamed that she hadn't fought harder to protect her   
sister. She told Jason so.  
  
"No Elizabeth," he scolded, burying his hand in her hair and forcing her turbulent blue eyes to his.   
"You were *not* weak, Elizabeth. You tried. There was nothing else you could do."  
  
Liz was amazed at the depth of emotion in his voice. He hadn't spoken to her like that in years.   
She was suddenly conscious of her position. She was nestled in his lap, her lips mere inches   
away from his. "I shouldn't have let them take her. I should have protected her," she whispered   
fiercely.  
  
They paused, breathing in the same air, their breath mingling together. Liz ignored the pain in her   
side that made it hard to breathe and stared at him, unable to break her gaze.   
  
"And who's going to protect you, Liz?" he asked huskily, stroking her injured cheek.   
  
Liz swallowed hard, but didn't reply. "I can protect myself…." She stated after a few seconds of   
silence, breaking their gaze.   
  
"You shouldn't have to," he answered fiercely.  
  
Liz's eyes swung up to meet his. She moved to say something else, when a sharp pain jack-  
knifed through her side. "Oh! God!" she gritted her teeth through the pain.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jason exclaimed. "What's wrong?"  
  
His concerned image swam before her eyes. She couldn't see or feel anything but the crippling   
pain in her ribcage. She was finding it difficult to breathe as she clutched her side. "I can't –"   
Elizabeth's voice abruptly cut off as she pitched forward into Jason's arms.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jason cried out in panic. "Elizabeth!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chaos raged at Casa Corinthos later that night. Gino, their inside man in Taggliatti's operation   
had just saved Jasper Jacks and Skye from being murdered and the three were on their way to   
the Penthouse. Sonny had immediately ordered that Carly, Michael and Courtney be taken out of   
PC, but when he'd personally called to inform Max and Francis to do the same with Alexis and   
the girls but all was obviously not so good.  
  
Francis, of course had told him that he had taken Alexis for a walk when she couldn't get to sleep,   
and that Max was guarding Elizabeth and Kristina. But when Sonny put through the call to Max's   
cell phone he was greeted only with the recorded voice informing him that the phone was   
currently not in service.  
  
As the phone slipped from his hands, the front door opened and Francis and Alexis rushed in. At   
Sonny's shell-shocked look, Alexis stopped in her tracks. She'd wanted to return to the house for   
her daughters first but Francis had had his orders to bring her straight to Harborview. Now she   
could tell something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
Francis shut the door to allow them some privacy. "What's wrong?" she whispered, moving   
forward slowly to stand before him.  
  
He looked down at her, amazed at how calm she appeared to be on the outside when she was   
probably falling apart. "Max's phone is dead," four simple words that crushed her, though by all   
appearances she handled it all pretty well.  
  
"Maybe he just turned it off," she said, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew the   
absurdity of her statement.  
  
She was starting to hyperventilate. Efficient as ever, he produced a paper bag from seeming thin   
air and handed it to her. She snatched it from him gratefully.  
  
He waited until she was sufficiently calm before he delivered the rest of the news. "They took Jax   
and Skye from his cottage. Apparently they were on their way to tell me about Taggliatti being   
involved with the Quartermaines." Alexis sat down in shock, the wind knocked from her sails.  
  
"Oh God! Why is this happening to us?"   
  
Sonny sank to his knees and pulled her into his arms. "Oh God, Sonny. What if they took the   
girls, too? I don't know what I would do if they –"  
  
"Ssshh," Sonny cut her off with a kiss. It was tender and achingly sweet. "I promised you before   
that I wouldn't let anything happen to our children. I'm gonna keep that promise to you, Lexie."  
  
Alexis swallowed hard and wished she could look away. His eyes were saying yet again what his   
mouth wouldn't. Alexis moved to say something when the shrill ring of the telephone shattered   
the ensuing silence.  
  
Their head simultaneously whipped towards the telephone. All night it had been the bearer of bad   
news. Neither Alexis nor Sonny knew how much more bad news they could take. Slowly, Sonny   
rose to his feet and hesitantly picked up the phone.  
  
"Corinthos," he said shortly.  
  
"Sonny!" it was Jason.  
  
"Jason! Jason, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in an ambulance! Elizabeth stopped breathing!"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me too much because of the cliffhanger. R&R though people, tell   
me what you thought. I look forward to hearing from you. Ciao! 


	24. Chapter 24

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 24  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I have to say: "Muchas Gracias!" for all of the wonderful feedback, especially from three   
particular ladies: Karlie, it's a pity you're a Journey fan but I'm glad you're rooting for the other   
side, Liason forever! Also, Shadow Phenix, I'm glad you don't hate me too much! You are a riot!   
And Micky, I wish I could will her dead, too! Ah well, I have to content taking potshots at her   
character! Also, please note I know absolutely nothing about emergency medicine, so I decided   
to take the easy way out in this Chapter. Enough with the rambling… enjoy!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Elizabeth had been stabilized for the moment, but her condition was still critical. Alexis sat beside   
her elder daughter, fearfully clutching Elizabeth's limp hand to her tear-streaked face. Her face   
was pale and mottled with bruises, and her breathing was shallow and light, accompanied with   
the mechanical beeping of the respirator that she had been temporarily put on.  
  
Monica had clinically explained that Liz had received two broken ribs that were pressing close to   
her lungs, making it difficult for her to breathe. Accompanied with other fractured ribs and a badly   
bruised kidney, they were lucky that she was still alive. If Jason hadn't found her when he had…   
well they all know what would have happened.  
  
From outside the sterile ICU room, Sonny watched the woman he loved grieve over the pain that   
their daughter was going through. He saw red that Taggliatti would dare to cause *his* daughter   
harm. He instinctively knew that it was Taggliatti who had kidnapped Kristina before Benny had   
even reported what Gino had learnt. He would make the bastard *pay*! No… he would make the   
bastard *suffer*, then pay!  
  
Jason quietly came to stand beside his partner, and together they gazed through the Venetian   
blinds at the awful sight before them. "Kristina's been gone for almost three hours now," stated   
Jason, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"I know," Sonny replied, disgusted that his voice broke. **Now is not the time to be weak!**  
  
"What do you want to do? Benny is waiting. He says Gino can't stay away from Taggliatti for   
much longer."   
  
Sonny said nothing, silently watching as Alexis wearily lay her head against Elizabeth's bed,   
weeping quietly.  
  
Finally, after a few more seconds of tense silence, he turned to his best friend. His eyes were   
murderous and his voice was like ice. "Bring Taggliatti to me. He has some explaining to do."  
  
Jason nodded his head in consent. "What about Jax and Skye? Gino said something about   
Ashton."  
  
Sonny shook his head and turned back to the window. "They're not important right now. We   
already know what they were coming to tell me. Get a hold of my brother, he'll know how to   
handle them."   
  
Jason made to move away but he halted and hesitated. "What are you going to do with Taggliatti,   
Sonny?" He knew his friend would be in a murderous rage and God knows what, in his anger,   
Sonny would do to the man that dared jeopardize his family.  
  
Sonny's eyes hardened. "He had my daughter kidnapped, Jason," his voice was deceptively   
calm. "What do you think I'm going to do?" With those ominous words, Sonny pushed his way into   
the hospital room, and came to stand beside Alexis, wrapping a comforting arm around her   
shoulders.  
  
Jason stood watching them a little longer, alone in the hallway, the hustle and bustle of the now   
awakening hospital fading to a dull din in the back of his mind. His heart squeezed painfully as he   
looked at Elizabeth, lying so small and pitiful surrounded by machinery keeping her alive. He   
didn't even want to think of what if he hadn't gotten her to the hospital when he had. The thought   
of never being able to see her beautiful smile again because her vibrant life had been stolen by a   
murderous bastard, made him see red. He would find the men who had done this. If he had to, he   
would beat their names out of Taggliatti. And when he found them, and returned Kristina to her   
parents… then he would kill them.  
  
Jason balled his fists, imprinting Elizabeth's tiny form fighting for her life from the hospital room on   
the back of his mind, before he turned on his heel and beckoned Johnny to follow him, Francis   
replacing him as the guard. There was work to be done… and people to kill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Joseph Taggliatti was in a quandary. Instinctively, he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't   
quite put his finger on it. It had all started when he had lost contact with Newman and Gino. He   
knew as soon as the job was done, his hitmen would call in to tell him. But three and a half hours   
after they'd first called to tell them they had snatched Jacks and his female visitor, neither man   
had called in.   
  
Scaduto, like clockwork though, had called him every thirty minutes from his hiding place across   
from Alexis's home before he had been given the order to take the baby, and he had first called in   
forty-five minutes ago to let his boss know that it had been successful, and they had the baby,   
and were currently awaiting further orders.  
  
That had been a little ray of sunshine on the otherwise dark night, but still his nerves got the   
better of him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his stomach roiled and he was   
breaking out in cold sweats. He was waiting… waiting for something. But he wasn't entirely sure,   
what. Whatever it was, he knew it was not good; it was not good at all.  
  
Taggliatti swallowed his fear, albeit difficultly. There were still things to be done. Mechanically   
reaching for the telephone, he dialed Conrad Neilson's private extension. He knew the calls   
would be automatically forwarded to the man's house; ironically he was Alexis's closest   
neighbour, and could probably see through her living-room window with a telescope if he wanted   
to.   
  
Neither Neilson nor the Quartermaines had been informed of the night's proceedings. Indeed the   
rich stuffy bastards probably still lay fast asleep on their feather pillows (simple foam for Ashton of   
course), while Taggliatti had been forcibly kept awake all night, constantly waiting.  
  
The snobbish, nasal voice of the Quartermaine lawyer filled his ear after the telephone rang four   
times.  
  
"Hello?" came the slightly annoyed sleep-laden voice. Indeed, Neilson had just been awakened   
from the warm confines of his bed.  
  
The thought that Neilson was disgruntled upon being woken up after he himself had spent a night   
in sleeplessness infuriated Taggliatti. "There was a change of plans," he didn't even bother to   
identify himself.   
  
"Mr. Taggliatti!" Neilson was decidedly more alert. "What do you mean: 'There was a change in   
plans.'"  
  
"Jacks had a visitor last night," he explained. "Apparently, *someone* at the Quartermaine office   
got a little sloppy and kept a email from a certain esteemed Attorney. She read it, and then went   
off and blabbed to Jacks. When we grabbed them, they were in their way to tell Sonny," he spat.   
"If I hadn't grabbed them when I had, we could all be floating at the bottom of the Harbour, fish   
food for the barracudas!" in his outrage, Taggliatti practically spitted like an irate cat.  
  
He could hear Neilson loudly swallow a knot of fear in his throat. "I took the Corinthos baby last   
night," he continued. "My men are waiting for your boss's orders."  
  
"Well…" sputtered Neilson, "I haven't spoken to either Quartermaine," he admitted, audibly   
frightened.  
  
"Of course not, you idiot! We snatched them at two in the fuckin' mornin'!"  
  
"There is no need to get hostile now, Mr. Taggliatti," Neilson replied arrogantly, miffed that this   
gangster would speak to him like that.  
  
"Like hell there isn't, you arrogant prick! Listen, my men are sitting like targets with the Corinthos   
baby, and in a couple of hours one very pissed off daddy is gonna come looking for his daughter!   
You get that ass of a boss on the phone and you tell him what happened. If not, I'll just dump the   
fucking girl in a dumpster and cut my losses! That Quartermaine bastard can find someone else   
to do his dirty work and I'll just blow that ship full of guns clear out of the water! Better to lose a   
couple of millions than my life because some insane bastard wants a baby that isn't his!" he   
hissed venomously.  
  
That sucked the arrogance clear out of Neilson's voice. "Of course, Mr. Taggliatti. I will call you   
within the hour," he replied, his voice decidedly cowed.  
  
"Good!" A very disgruntled Taggliatti slammed the phone back down on its cradle. Balefully, he   
looked at the decanter of whiskey sitting at the corner of his desk. It was too early for drinking,   
only just barely 6 a.m. but God knows after the night he had, he deserved it.  
  
A knock at his office door sounded, just as the first fiery burn trailed down his throat. His head   
snapped up. "Come in!" he commanded.  
  
Gino lumbered around the corner and came to stand before his 'boss'.  
  
"Well…?" Taggliatti demanded impatiently.  
  
Gino said nothing, just stared at the man who had foolishly dared to cause the Corinthos family   
any harm.   
  
Watching the stony faced giant of a man saying nothing, shooting murderous daggers from his   
eyes, caused Taggliatti's heart to quake with fear. Something was wrong… deadly wrong.  
  
Painstakingly slow, Gino reached into his pocket and pulled a gun from it. Taggliatti could only   
watch in silence as Gino pointed it at his throat. The realization that is a tranquilizer gun did   
nothing to ease his fear. He knew what would happen when he awoke… and he would wish he   
were dead.  
  
Gino pulled the trigger and immediately, Taggliatti slumped unconsciously to his desk. Seconds   
later, Jason strode into the room. Clinically he checked for Taggliatti's pulse. Mechanically, he   
reached a gloved hand to the desk phone, and hit for call-log. On the digital screen came a series   
of calls, most notably: Newman(cell), Scaduto(cell), Neilson & Connelly(ext.).   
  
He knew Neilson & Connelly were his 'family's' lawyers, and that Newman was Gino's partner. At   
the presence of Scaduto's name, Jason's blood ran cold. Scaduto was a ruthless sonofabitch,   
notorious for his savage temper when riled. As Taggliatti's Enforcer, he had a formidable   
reputation. Jason knew without a doubt that it was he who had personally kidnapped Kristina and   
assaulted Max and Liz, both of whom were lying in hospital beds fighting for their lives. Eyes   
narrowed, he set the phone on the cradle and fished his cell-phone from his pocket.  
  
Pressing speed-dial, he waited for Francis to pick up. "Goodson," came the short abrupt greeting.   
Jason could hear the weariness in the man's voice. Hell, they were all tired, and just a bit scared,   
for Liz, Max and for the poor defenseless little girl that had been snatched from her home. The   
unfamiliar feeling of pride of knowing just from the simple greeting that this man cared wormed its   
way through to his heart.  
  
"It's Morgan," he replied, businesslike, the moment gone as his mind once again turned to the   
situation at hand. "I'm in Taggliatti's office. Tell Sonny that we're taking him to the warehouse."  
  
"Got it," he replied, snapping the phone shut and terminating the call.  
  
Back in Taggliatti's office, Jason nodded to Gino, and wordlessly the man hoisted his fourth prone   
body for the morning over his massive shoulders.  
  
**All in a day's work** mused Gino, as he quickly followed the Enforcer's footsteps, taking care   
not to soil his expensive crocodiles on the blood spattered hallway, but not giving a damn that   
Taggliatti bounced like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. **Oh boy, Taggs, you're in for it,   
now!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
The past couple of hours had been abject torture for Alexis. Her world had effectively stopped   
spinning on its axis the moment she pushed into the cold sterile hospital room and focused her   
distressed eyes on Elizabeth lying so still on the bed. She couldn't stop herself from collapsing at   
the sight, and only Sonny's strong embrace had saved her from slipping to the floor.  
  
He was still there, standing silently beside her, his hand wrapped in her hair as he silently   
watched his daughter. Slowly, Alexis lifted her eyes to his face. The stress and pain of the past   
few hours were starkly etched on his beautiful features, the creases of fatigue lining his mouth.   
The anger mixed with the pain swirled in his eyes. But he had not cried. He would never cry. He   
would retaliate.  
  
As though he felt her silent surveillance, Sonny looked down at her. Alexis could not staunch the   
fresh flow of tears that threatened to overflow. But she felt no shame. He alone knew the pain and   
anxiety that she was going through, because he felt it himself.  
  
Sonny turned away from her and grabbed the other chair reserved for visitors closer to hers.   
Settling his weary body onto the chair, he grasped her hand and guided her head to his shoulder.   
Alexis released a sob and Sonny kissed her hair as she released another torrent of grievous   
tears.   
  
She was so scared – scared for her daughters: Elizabeth, Kristina…. God knows where the little   
toddler was! What they were going to do with her! She couldn't think rationally… didn't want to   
think rationally! When she released this grief, she wanted them to pay… wanted them all to   
suffer! She didn't care about the consequences. But for the moment, she would sit here with him   
and grieve.  
  
Sonny swallowed the deep knot of fear in his throat and gripped her hand tighter. He struggled to   
quell the fear that tugged on his mind. He refused to be weak! He would sit there and comfort   
Alexis for the moment and then when everything was 'fine', he would set things straight. Revenge   
is a dish best served cold… deathly cold.   
  
As these murderous thoughts floated through his head, Francis knocked and stuck his head   
around the corner. "Excuse me, Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Davis," he apologized as Sonny turned a   
narrowed eye to him, "Mr. Morgan called. He said to tell you they have Taggliatti."  
  
At the revelation Alexis's head popped up, her anxious brown eyes riveted on his. He paid little   
attention to her, instead turned back to Francis. "Where are they taking him?" he asked, his voice   
deceptively cool, however, his fingers were gripping Alexis's hard enough to break.  
  
"To the warehouse, sir," the bodyguard replied, fidgeting a little under his boss's intense gaze.  
  
Sonny nodded his head, but said nothing.  
  
"Sir…" Francis trailed off expectantly. Sonny had seemingly zoned out, his gaze flitting back and   
forth between his daughter and Alexis.  
  
Sonny caught Alexis's gaze before saying, "Gimme a minute."  
  
Francis nodded, "Of course, sir," he replied before shutting the door and leaving them in relative   
privacy.  
  
Alexis said nothing, but she didn't break Sonny's gaze either.  
  
Reverently, Sonny pushed a wispy strand of chestnut hair from her face before kissing her on her   
forehead softly. "I promised you more than once that I would protect our family. I almost failed you   
today," he began, his voice husky with emotion. "I don't intend to do that again…. I have to fix this   
Alexis… and there's only one way to do it… a way that you hate. But I have to Alexis… in order to   
protect our family… but I want to know that when it's done you'll still be here… that you won't   
leave like you said you would if I ever did it…"  
  
Alexis shook her head and returned the favour, kissing this man who was so dear to her. "Shush,"   
she admonished him softly. "I'm not leaving Sonny… and I won't let you leave me either…."  
  
Sonny swallowed and pulled her to him, wrapping her in his embrace, hugging her fiercely. "I love   
you, Alexis…." He admitted softly. He pulled away but captured her gaze once more. "When this   
is over… I want to stop running…."  
  
Alexis gave him a tremulous smile and kissed his lips softly, her teeth lightly nipping his bottom   
lips as she molded herself to him from her seat. "I love you, too, Sonny."  
  
Sonny nodded his head and extricated himself from her embrace. Standing up, he placed a   
gentle kiss to Elizabeth's bruised cheek.  
  
As he made to eave the room, Alexis caught his hand before she left. "Be careful," she implored.  
  
He nodded in consent, his love for this woman locking deep in his heart as he gripped the   
doorknob. Schooling his features, his piercing gaze met Francis's expectant one. "Let's go," he   
commanded.  
  
As Sonny and Francis retreated down the sterile hallway, another stony-faced guard took   
Francis's place opposite the door. Alexis would not be entirely alone today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was dark. That was the only detail his frayed nerves could comprehend. Taggliatti sat chained   
to a hard cold metal chair in a dark, damp room. Straight ahead a narrow fluorescent light   
proclaimed that that the door. He could see the faint movement of feet, proclaiming that he was   
not alone. The fear latched hold of his brain. Oh, how he wished to God he were alone!   
  
In the dark he could not see his watch but he knew that it was more than likely daylight. He had   
lost track of how long he had been in the room, but he didn't think he'd been there that long. But   
for the time he *had* been alone, he had used the time to reflect on the happenings of the past   
couple of weeks. He should *never* have forged an alliance with the crazy Quartermaine   
bastard… he should've known daring to cross the ruthless Sonny Corinthos was like signing your   
own death warrant.  
  
He knew that he would be dead in a couple of hours. He could feel it. Sonny Corinthos would not   
accept this gross disrespect of his family and still allow him to breathe. The cockiness of assured   
power faded as he truly recognized how small a fish he was in the big ocean that was Corinthos.   
Sonny could hook and slash him from the face of the earth and no one in the Underworld would   
so much as bat an eyelash.  
  
It's amazing how epiphanies seem to come fast and furious to a man who knows that in a matter   
of hours he could be dead. But this soon-to-be dead man still had his pride, and his hatred for   
Sonny Corinthos still ran deep, and he would be damned if he made this any easier for him.  
  
The thought had no sooner flitted through his head than the metal door of the room swung open,   
slamming into the concrete walls, the din deafening to his ears, grown so accustomed to the   
silence of the holding room. Suddenly a switch was flicked and an array of giant overhead lights   
was flicked on. Taggliatti quickly screwed his eyes shut, in an effort not to be blinded.   
  
Two sets of ominous footsteps made their way over to where he sat shackled to the chair. His   
eyes didn't have to be open in order for him to know to whom they belonged. Slowly allowing his   
eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room, he opened his eyes and gazed up at the   
unreadable faces of Sonny Corinthos and the Enforcer, Jason Morgan.  
  
Sonny's face may have seemed unreadable but Taggliatti could read the outrage flaming in his   
fathomless brown gaze. His eyes darted from Sonny to the silent form of Jason standing beside   
his partner. His glacial blue eyes hardened even more as he openly stared at the man sitting   
before them.  
  
From behind the two men, Taggliatti could hear the distinct sound of something being wheeled   
toward him. Lifting a sardonic eyebrow, Sonny moved from in front him, allowing him a clear   
unobstructed view of Johnny wheeling in a small table, covered in a black linen tablecloth. Starkly   
against the black linen lay an array of silver objects that, upon closer inspection Taggliatti   
recognized as an array of knives, daggers, and other formidable looking weapons as well as a   
particularly wicked looking pearl-handled hand gun. Johnny rolled the table to a stop next to   
Jason, and turned on his heels and walked away, his heels echoing eerily off the concrete walls.  
  
The silence in the room was deafening as neither captor said anything. The fear leapt unbidden   
into his throat and Taggliatti could feel his knees quaking. Any thoughts of putting up a brave   
resistance fled from his brain as Jason calmly removed his jacket and tossed it to Sonny who in   
turn, draped it over his arms.  
  
Taggliatti's frightened black eyes followed Jason as the man calmly reached out and proceeded   
to loudly snap a pair of surgical rubber gloves on his hands. Mechanically, Jason reached out for   
one of the daggers. Except, when he lifted it up to the light and tested the sharpness of the point,   
Taggliatti cursed himself for his lack of observance. This was no dagger; but a knife, a really big   
knife, its blade extending to 8 inches.  
  
Taggliatti could not keep the whimper of fear from escaping his throat and Sonny turned a baleful   
eye to the man before him. "Are you scared, Taggliatti?" he asked softly, his voice deceptively   
mild.  
  
Taggliatti said nothing; he couldn't. His knees were visibly knocking against each other and the   
cold sweat was dripping profusely down his brow. His eyes were glued to Jason's actions.  
  
"I'll bet you are," Sonny continued silkily stepping closer and closer to the captive. "Just like my   
daughters were!" he spat, forcefully grabbing the other man's hair, and yanking his head to the   
side. At the same instant Jason crossed forward and laid the ice-cold blade against the man's   
exposed throat, just above his jugular, which thudded erratically behind the taunt skin.  
  
At the touch of the cold steel Taggliatti cried out. **Oh shit!** Literally; his bowels had cut loose.  
  
At the acrid scent of Taggliatti's waste floating around the room, both Sonny and Jason wrinkled   
their noses in disgust. "You disgust me!" Sonny spat, thrusting the man's head away from him,   
and wiping his hands on his pants. The sudden action caused Jason's knife to draw a menacingly   
thin line of blood down the side of his throat and Taggliatti was whimpering in earnest now.  
  
Sonny strode a tight circle around the chair, and Taggliatti forced himself to watch Sonny. "You   
know why you're here, right?" he asked conversationally, coming to stop by the table next to   
Jason. "You've apparently been a very bad boy, Taggliatti. Not only do you conspire with Ned   
Ashton, a man that everyone knows I *loathe*, but you had the *audacity* to touch my family! To   
beat and kidnap my daughters!" Sonny's voice had risen to almost deafening decibels, his spittle   
sprayed Taggliatti's face as he leaned ominously over the cowering man.  
  
"And now, you're here to repay the disrespect you've shown me and my family," the harshness   
dropped from his voice again, and he spoke to Taggliatti as though he would have the option of   
forgiveness. Even swimming in his sea of fear, Taggliatti was still coherent enough to know that   
this was not so.   
  
Sonny stepped away and looked up at Jason, who removed the knife from Taggliatti's throat. The   
bound man slumped in relief, wallowing in his misery, smelling his waste on his body. Sonny   
chuckled at this show of fear. "You know, I've found that scare tactics in the PC Underworld have   
become a little outdated, a little blah," Sonny continued. The fact that he was showing such   
constant mood swings when talking to him baffled Taggliatti.   
  
"I think the time has passed from when a man settled disputes with fists and bullets in every   
situation. Some things are too *special* to be so easy…." His voice trailed off as he looked   
suggestively from the table back to Taggliatti again. "Guess what… *this* is a special occasion   
Taggs, and it sure as hell won't be easy!" hissed Sonny.  
  
Taggliatti paled even more as his gaze darted from each man. At a pointed look from Sonny,   
Jason stripped off the surgical gloves and switched to a pair of black leather. Next, looking up to   
ensure he had Taggliatti's full attention, he slipped a pair of shiny brass knuckles over his fists.  
  
"But then again…" continued Sonny with a harsh crack of a laugh, "some things are best settled   
the old way."  
  
With those words Jason stepped before him and looking him straight in his eyes, the glacier pools   
sending shivers up his spine, he watched fearfully as Jason drew back a brass-knuckled fist and   
rammed in straight into his face.  
  
Taggliatti screamed in pain as he felt a bone in his nose snap, the audible crunching noise   
reverberating sickeningly against the bare concrete walls. The thin snake-like trail of blood   
trickled from his nose. He barely had time to recover from the painful blow before the fist was   
drawn back again and slammed into him again.  
  
Taggliatti's cries of pain filled the small room, a constant echo as Jason took out his pent-up   
frustration on Taggliatti's face, his fists a blur in the fluorescent light.  
  
"Enough!" commanded Sonny after fifteen minutes of pure violence passed. "I don't want him   
dead yet!"  
  
Grudgingly, Jason halted, his breathing laboured and heavy the planes of his face spattered with   
tiny drops of Joseph Taggliatti's blood. The sight of the man's face was disgusting – mottled and   
crossed with cuts, almost pulp-like, red with his shed blood. Taggliatti was whimpering like a baby   
and in addition to shitting himself, a puddle of acrid yellow liquid pooled beneath the chair.  
  
Sonny bit back the bile in his throat, staring with cold hard eyes at the disfigured face below him.   
"Where is my daughter, Taggliatti?"  
  
Silence reigned as he waited for the man to speak, feeling no pity for the broken man whimpering   
before him. More than likely he was so traumatized he couldn't speak. But he didn't give a damn!   
  
"Where is my daughter!" he asked, his voice rising to a roar.  
  
Taggliatti groaned in pain; he wanted to die, the pain was so intense. Blood dripping from his   
head blurred his view and he could swear when he just spit out the blood in his mouth he had   
heard the tinkle of teeth hitting the cold concrete floor.   
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes. "What is it about men who are about to die, huh? All of a sudden you   
grow balls?" Still Taggliatti said nothing. Sonny nodded to Jason and the torture began anew, with   
Jason picking up a nice shiny new crowbar.  
  
Jason was freaking Taggliatti out with his silence. In the twenty-five minutes they had been in the   
room, the Enforcer had yet to say a word. But even in his state Taggliatti could tell he was angry,   
a cold fire lit behind his glacial eyes.   
  
With a smirk, Jason took great pleasure in bringing the crowbar down with all his might onto   
Joseph's left kneecap.   
  
"Agggggggggggghhhhhh! Oh God!" Taggliatti screamed in pain as all three men heard the   
sickening snap of the bone. "Oh God! Stop! Stop!" he begged as Jason made to slam it back   
down on the same knee. "Oh God! Just stop! Please just stop!"  
  
"You dare to ask me for mercy?" whispered Jason menacingly, speaking the first words for the   
visit. "Where was your mercy when you ordered your men to kidnap an innocent child, and beat   
her sister! Where was *your* fucking mercy!" Jason's face was red as he screamed at the man.   
"You don't deserve any mercy!"  
  
"It wasn't my idea to take the little girl, I swear it!" Taggliatti admitted, breaking. "That was all   
Ashton! I only did it for the dock space!"  
  
"Dock space?" asked a curious Sonny.  
  
Taggliatti struggled to catch his breath, finding it hard to breathe between the pain. "He offered   
me dock space for my ship."  
  
"You mean the ship full of the same guns I told you to get rid of?" Sonny's eyes narrowed as   
Taggliatti nodded his head.   
  
"He wanted to take you down. He didn't care how, once he did it. He was going to give me $5   
million for the guns and another $2 million for the baby! He said he was going to help take you   
down…." Taggliatti trailed off.  
  
Sonny chuckled mirthfully. "You've both tried… and failed. And now, all you've done is make me   
very *very* mad. But I don't just get mad Joe no, no, no, no, no, I get *even*. And no doubt about   
it, I will. But first you have something very precious of mine that I want back. And you're going to   
tell me where my daughter is before I lose my patience and kill you myself."  
  
As an incentive, Jason raised the crowbar again. "No! OK! Scaduto has her!" he admitted.  
  
"Where?" hissed Sonny.  
  
"Pier 19!" Joseph finished in a rush. "Pier 19 in the old stockyard building!"  
  
At his announcement, Sonny nodded in satisfaction. "Good… very good Taggliatti."   
  
Hurriedly, Sonny whirled and headed toward the door. Taggliatti exhaled a pained breath of relief   
as he thought Jason was to follow right behind him. No such luck.  
  
Taggliatti watched in horror as the metal door slammed shut and he was left alone with the   
murderous looking Enforcer.  
  
Jason saw red as he watched the pathetic excuse of a man before him. The man had pissed and   
shit himself after less than thirty minutes of torture, but still had the guts to try to take down the   
Corinthos family. He disgusted him! And he himself had a bone to pick with him. He knew that   
Sonny had not rushed off to the Pier as Taggliatti thought but indeed was outside waiting for him   
to come out. They would go to get Kristina together. Sonny would take her home and then… then   
the Enforcer would go berserk and he would not be leaving until every single man responsible for   
Kristina's kidnapping and Elizabeth's beating was dead.  
  
Jason advanced to the cowering gangster. Savagely he yanked Taggliati's head up and stared   
into the man's tear-filled eyes. "Now, about this Scaduto…" said Jason he lifted the crowbar high   
above his head and slammed it down on Taggliatti's other kneecap.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Well, since I didn't in the beginning, I would like to apologize for the delay, but like I've told   
you all before, I've been extremely busy with exams. This may be the last chapter for a while, so I   
made it a little longer than usual, so I expect lots and lots of reviews. Thanks a bunch, especially   
to Tigerlily who helped me out a bit when I had major writer's block, and I'll write as soon as my   
exams are over (June 11th).Ciao!   
  
P.S. : I apologise if anyone was offended by the violence, but it was all part of the story. I'll really   
miss this :^( 


	25. Chapter 25

Show: General Hospital  
  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 25  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Wow, exams are almost over, and so a brand new chapter is here, and lots of free time on   
  
my hands! (well at least six days till they start again) but anyways… Hurray! **Does dance of   
  
joy!** I want to thank everyone who took the time to review in the past and I hope that you will do   
  
so now. I want to thank especially Shadow Phenix… you must think I never use spell check, huh?   
  
As well as MzMocha…OMG I could not believe she read, reviewed and actually *liked* my story! I   
  
think she is almost like the Queen of Sexis fanfic! Did I mention I love her… well I do. Well it's   
  
great to be back for the moment, so enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There had been no change in Elizabeth's condition in the past few hours. She remained   
  
unconscious throughout Monica's second examination, and was expected to remain so for at   
  
least the next few hours. Quite surprisingly, Monica had agreed to keep Elizabeth's presence in   
  
the hospital on a need-to-know basis, not even informing Stefan or Nikolas of what happened.   
  
But of course the PCPD had to be informed of her assault, and so it wasn't very long before a   
  
certain brash, but respectfully quiet Marcus Taggart came swinging by.  
  
Mauricio, Francis' replacement knocked quietly on the door, before poking his head around the   
  
corner. "Ms. Davis?" he called softly.  
  
Alexis' head snapped up from where it had been resting near to Liz's hip. "Yes?" she replied,   
  
turning her tear-streaked face to the guard.   
  
"Detective Taggart is asking for you. Do you want me to tell him to come back later?"  
  
Alexis paused, considering the idea. She wasn't in the mood for Taggart and all his questions and   
  
the accusations he would make. She certainly wasn't in the mood for telling the lie that would   
  
certainly have to be told when he asked who she thought was responsible for this. But she knew   
  
she couldn't ditch the Detective forever, and it was probably best to get it over with now than   
  
later. "No, no. I'll see him. I'll be right out."  
  
Mauricio nodded his head in assent and closed the door behind him.  
  
Alexis wiped away the weariness in her face and straightened her jeans. Carefully, she placed a   
  
gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead before heading out to face Taggart.  
  
Taggart stood brooding in the corner, mere feet from the door, hands shoved deep in the pockets   
  
of his trench coat. Upon hearing her approaching footsteps, he turned toward her, concern   
  
evident in his dark eyes. "Ms. Davis," he acknowledged.  
  
Alexis stopped a few feet away from him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Detective   
  
Taggart." To her ears, her voice sounded fragile and tired, and she knew she must look a fright.  
  
"I'm sorry about intruding on you, but you do understand that I have a job to do?"  
  
Alexis nodded her head, unable to keep from glancing through the window at Elizabeth.  
  
"When did this all happen?"  
  
Trust Taggart not to beat around the bush. "Early this morning," Alexis recited. "I couldn't sleep,   
  
so I decided to take a walk outside. I took one of the guards with me for company and protection.   
  
I left Elizabeth at home with Max, the other guard. I don't know anything beyond what Jason said   
  
Elizabeth told him."  
  
At the mere mentioning of Jason's name, Taggart's eyes narrowed. "And what did Morgan tell   
  
you?"  
  
Alexis lifted her chin. "She said that she heard some noises, and she saw a shadow walking   
  
around the house. She thought it was Max, and she was going to tell him to come inside with her,   
  
when three men attacked them. She was bound on the floor when Jason found her… you know   
  
the rest as I'm sure Monica told you."  
  
Taggart was furiously scribbling all this in his little notepad. He paused at that, however. "Jason   
  
found her?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, carefully not elaborating.  
  
"What was Morgan doing at your house?"  
  
Alexis' eyes narrowed. She didn't like the way Taggart was trying to point a finger at Jason. "He   
  
called Max's phone to check up on him," she lied, not breaking eye contact. "He didn't get any   
  
answer. The recording said the phone was no longer in use. He is a guard, Taggart. It's not   
  
normal."  
  
"Fine, ok, Ms. Davis."  
  
Alexis exhaled heavily. She didn't know how much longer she could take this; her patience was   
  
already wearing thin. "I don't know anything else, Taggart. You'd have to ask Jason when he   
  
comes back, or Max or Elizabeth when they wake up and Monica clears them for visitors," she   
  
stated tiredly.  
  
"Fine, I will." He paused, "Come to think of it Ms. Davis, where *is* Morgan? In fact, where is   
  
Corinthos?" he asked shrewdly, his eyes narrowing as he studied her carefully.   
  
Alexis turned away, unable to look him in the eyes and lie to him. "Sonny and Jason are taking   
  
care of business." It wasn't exactly a lie, except this type of business required putting one Joseph   
  
Taggliatti in a body bag.  
  
Taggart scoffed from behind her. "I'll bet they are…." he replied cryptically.   
  
Alexis said nothing, just continued staring at her daughter, hoping the bald-headed Detective   
  
would leave soon.  
  
"I guess I *will* have to wait 'til Liz wakes up," he finally spoke up, after a few minutes of silence.   
  
He had shrewdly noted Alexis' stiff spine, and her closemouthed response. He had one more   
  
question, a question that had been gnawing at the back his mind. "Where's Kristina, Ms. Davis?"   
  
he asked softly.  
  
Alexis's spine stiffened even more and she whirled around to face him. "Kristina is fine," she   
  
replied tightly, dreading the lie, knowing that Taggart probably *knew* she was lying.  
  
"Well then, where is she? Three men forcibly enter your home and assault your guard and your   
  
daughter. No harm was done to the baby apparently… so I can't understand why you don't have   
  
her sheltered here with you…." Taggart let the implication run off. Something was not right. He   
  
could feel it, and Sonny not being here with his daughter, and Kristina not being with her mother   
  
had something to do with it. He just knew it !  
  
"She is with Carly and Michael," she lied, not knowing why she said that. "Sonny sent them away   
  
after we found out what happened to Liz. Are you happy now, or do you want to search the   
  
penthouse and the whole damn city to verify they're gone!" Alexis realized she was shouting.  
  
"Ok, calm down Ms. Davis, I'll take your word for it," Taggart replied, trying to quiet her.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Taggart! My daughter is hurting, and I don't need you to   
  
come in here and start hurling accusations about! I told you what I know, and I would appreciate it   
  
if you would just leave me the hell alone!" as if to reiterate her statement, Mauricio took a step   
  
toward her in defense.  
  
"Ok. I'll go for now, Ms. Davis. But something doesn't smell right about this. And I hope it doesn't   
  
take a body in a black bag to really make me understand. I'll be seeing you again." With those   
  
words, Taggart whirled around, his trench coat flapping wildly as he stalked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taggliatti was broken. He wasn't dead…yet, but he was *definitely* broken. Jason had made sure   
  
of that. As he opened the steel door and stepped out into the hallway, he could feel the shocked   
  
stares of Johnny and Francis as they took in his appearance. Jason looked up, his glacial eyes   
  
sending shivers down their spines. He looked at Sonny, who lifted a sardonic brow. Jason shook   
  
his head knowing his friend was silently asking him if Taggliatti was dead.  
  
He knew he must look a fright, and he did. His face and clothes were spattered with blood, and it   
  
covered the swollen knuckles of the fists he had used to pummel Taggliatti into submission. But   
  
he didn't care. His bloodlust had been slaked for the moment, but they still had to find Kristina   
  
and take her home, and then the beast in him would truly be released, and he was a little afraid of   
  
what that would be like.  
  
"We should get going," he announced, pushing past the three men. "We have to get Kristina."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scaduto had called into Taggliatti as was customary exactly one hour after the previous call. But   
  
no one had answered. He put it off, and decided to call back. When he did, Gino answered the   
  
telephone.  
  
"Gino?" asked Scaduto incredulously. "What the fuck do you think you're doing answering Mr.   
  
Taggliatti's phone?"  
  
Gino gritted his teeth and struggled to keep a short leash on his temper – Scaduto was getting   
  
what was coming to him in due time… in the form of a 6'2" blonde darkangel with revenge on his   
  
mind and murder as his tool.  
  
"He went to meet with a Mr. Neilson," he lied easily. "He told me to wait for your call and tell you   
  
to sit tight. He's gonna tell you what to do with the kid, then."  
  
Scaduto looked behind him. The eighteen-month-old was staring at the three men in fright, her   
  
face mottled with tears, and she was babbling and asking for her mama. He's sooner get rid of   
  
her than sit through her screams. "Yeah, whatever. We ain't goin' nowhere," he replied,   
  
terminating the call.  
  
Gino chuckled at the irony. He had no idea just how close to the truth he was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another soft knock on the hospital door woke Alexis from a fitful sleep and she turned her sleepy   
  
head in time to see Bobby and Ric step through the door. Ric was dressed in his customary suit   
  
and tie, and Bobby in her scrubs, and Alexis couldn't help but feel like slightly bum-like around   
  
them.  
  
Ric's eyes widened as he took in the still unconscious form of his niece, looking so pale and   
  
fragile against the white hospital sheets.  
  
"How is she?" he choked as he gently pushed away an errant lock of hair from her forehead.   
  
Alexis shook her head. "Nothing's changed," she admitted, her fingers finding Elizabeth's limp   
  
hand.  
  
Bobby smiled sympathetically at them. "I'm just going to check her vitals and make sure   
  
everything's alright, OK?"  
  
Alexis nodded, allowing Bobby to get closer to Liz.  
  
When Bobby finished checking up on Liz she turned to Alexis and Ric. "Can I get you two   
  
anything? Coffee, tea? You really ought to eat something, Alexis. I know you haven't had   
  
anything since you were here. You should go down to the cafeteria and get something."  
  
Alexis shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry," she lied; in fact her stomach was growling, but she   
  
didn't want to leave Liz alone.  
  
Ric shot her a disbelieving look – he probably knew she was lying. "Well, I am," he spoke up,   
  
although he'd had breakfast at his apartment before he'd left. "I'll just bring something up for you   
  
in case you get hungry later on."  
  
Alexis smiled in gratitude.   
  
Before Bobby left, she caught Alexis' hand. "Don't worry. Liz is strong just like her mother. She'll   
  
be fine." She gave Alexis a reassuring squeeze before she swept out with Ric.  
  
Alexis turned back to her daughter and resumed her vigil. She certainly hoped so.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was just after nine when Jason and Sonny pulled up to Pier 19. It was in a deserted area of the   
  
waterfront, and had been closed by the Quartermaines for well over five years, having failed to   
  
remain competitive enough with Sonny. It was a location that would hide a kidnapped child very   
  
well, in the abandoned buildings that surrounded the yard. It would serve Sonny's intentions very   
  
well too – no witnesses.  
  
Along with Sonny and Jason were Francis and Johnny and three other guards: Andrew, Max's   
  
cousin; Jared and Rhys. Taggliatti had blatantly assured them that it was only Scaduto and two   
  
others: Sean and Tony; but they were heavily armed and Sonny was not taking any chances   
  
where the safety of his daughter was concerned.  
  
Jason paused and cautiously looked around. It was eerily quiet and not a sound could be heard   
  
but the lapping of the river on the docks. The sunlight reflected off the few panes of glass left in   
  
the abandoned buildings, making it difficult to see if anyone was watching them from above.   
  
"Taggliatti said they're supposed to be in the third building. It has a door to the front and then a   
  
back exit that runs along the western fence," he paused, pointing out the front door to the others.   
  
"Johnny, you and Andrew go through the front. Jared, you and Sonny wait here; Rhys, you're with   
  
me, we're going towards the back to catch them from behind."  
  
Each man nodded and Jason made to move off, but Sonny stopped him. "Do what you want with   
  
the others, Jason, but Scaduto's mine you hear me?"   
  
Jason's jaw clenched. He had wanted to be the one to personally make the man who made   
  
Elizabeth suffer pay, but he understood where Sonny was coming from. He would have to be   
  
content with the pond scum named Sean instead. He nodded his head in acceptance and   
  
motioned for Rhys to follow him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as he's received Taggliatti's call early that morning, Conrad Neilson had called the   
  
Pentonville Penitentiary and arranged with the warden to have a private conference with his   
  
client. Of course the shifty little man's palms had had to be greased a little before this could take   
  
place, but those were the reasons the Quartermaines gave him such a hefty expense account.  
  
After receiving the necessary permission, Neilson had sped towards the prison to tell Ned the   
  
news. He knew he would not be happy that it had all happened so soon but he could rest a little   
  
easier knowing that the baby had been taken. All this did not rest easy with Neilson. He may not   
  
have been the bravest of them all, but he still had scruples, and Ned Ashton and his vindictive   
  
Grandfather were seriously bulldozing them. What they thought to gain from bringing down Sonny   
  
Corinthos wasn't entirely unbelievable, but what could come of kidnapping a child that wasn't   
  
yours was beyond him, and what they planned to do with her was beyond him as well. But it was   
  
not his place to judge, only to do as he as told, collect his hefty paycheck and be done with it…   
  
and his "scruples" were OK with that.  
  
As he bustled into the conference room, Ned's scornful look was clear: **What are you doing   
  
here?**  
  
Neilson cleared his throat apprehensively as he sat down. His knees began to quake in fear as he   
  
anticipated Ned's impending anger. "This morning, I received a call from Mr. Taggliatti," he   
  
began. "He said Mr. Jacks had a visitor last night from the Quartermaine office who knew what   
  
was going on. His men grabbed them as soon as they were on their way to tell Mr. Corinthos   
  
everything."   
  
Ned's face paled before slowly infusing with colour, his rage slowly building. "Go on," he   
  
instructed through clenched teeth.  
  
"They took the baby, sir. He and his men are waiting for instructions as what to do with her."  
  
At that news, Ned did something Neilson never expected him to do: he smiled, a crazed light   
  
dancing in his eyes. "They have Kristina? Good, *that* at least is good news. As to what to do   
  
with her: arrange to have Richard and Hank pick her up and take her to the beach house in the   
  
Keys. Have the nanny that I asked for waiting for them there."  
  
Neilson watched this in a sense of awe. Ned Ashton *was* crazy! How could he expect to do this   
  
and get away with it? Corinthos would have his head by the end of the week! Conrad nodded, on   
  
the surface the dutiful lawyer, but on the inside at the back of his devious mind, he was preparing   
  
to cut his losses and get the hell out of Port Charles before Ned Ashton had him killed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scaduto and his men did something they never should have – in addition to kidnapping Sonny   
  
Corinthos' daughter – they trusted Gino, and relaxed their guard.   
  
And so when the first round of machine gun fire thundered through the doors and Tony's prone   
  
body fell to the floor peppered with bullets, Scaduto and Sean didn't know what hit them. Sean   
  
was in the backroom with Kristina when he heard the first round of gunfire, and he had drawn his   
  
own gun and bounded out to help, but he took one look at the smoking barrel of Johnny's gun   
  
and he turned tail and ran towards the back exit, one step ahead of Scaduto who had abandoned   
  
his guns in favor of a Turkey Club before they were stormed.  
  
No sooner had they made it to the back exit than it swung open and they were blinded by the   
  
sunlight. By the time their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, they found themselves looking   
  
into the frosty blue eyes of the Enforcer behind the barrel of a wicked looking Magnum.  
  
The jig was up….  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R folks, I look forward to hearing from you. BTW, the name of the character Rhys is   
  
actually pronounced Reece for those who didn't know. As I'm posting this Chapter before my   
  
exams are officially opened the next Chapter won't be up till next week, but thanks for bearing   
  
with me so far. Ciao! 


	26. Chapter 26

Show: General Hospital  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos'- Chapter 26  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!! **Does dance of joy, tugs boyfriend into it, and he looks at her like   
she's sprouted another head**… (Ahem, blush blush) I guess you can tell I'm happy, huh? Well   
as the torture is over, updates will finally become regular again… so thanks to my reviewers…   
btw Sea'Wana read my fic! I think she's cool, and I had absolutely no idea she read my story, like   
I've read every single installment of the "I'm looking for Elizabeth" series… she's great, everyone   
should go check her out. Well, enough with the rambling at 100 km per hour, on with the story…   
enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fifteen minutes after he'd left her alone, Ric pushed his way back into Liz's hospital room armed   
with the promised breakfast for Alexis. She glanced up at him in gratitude and accepted the   
steaming cup of coffee he handed to her.  
  
"It probably tastes like slop compared to the stuff my brother has spoiled you on, but at least it's   
not decaf," quipped Ric as Alexis took a sip and grimaced at the too-sweet watery brew   
masquerading as coffee.   
  
"I guess I should be grateful… but I'm not," she replied sarcastically, abandoning her coffee in   
favor of some Minute Maid in the bag he placed next to her chair.  
  
"I found some bagels," he added, handing her a plain bagel smothered in cream cheese.  
  
"You are an angel," Alexis replied, taking an indulgent bite of the chewy pastry.  
  
Silence settled in as Alexis wolfed down the meager offering of the bagel and orange juice, but   
admittedly after she was finished, she felt infinitely stronger.   
  
"Thanks, Ric," she said softly, her brown eyes catching the man's next to her. "I don't know what I   
would do without you."  
  
Ric smiled sympathetically and grasped her hand, his grip warm and strong. "It's a good thing you   
don't have to find out then, huh?"  
  
Alexis sighed and turned her gaze to Elizabeth once more. The rhythmic beeping of the machines   
surrounding her had been deafening in the beginning but now, after being there for so long, they   
were just background noise. She was so tired! And worried… Sonny had been gone for over   
three hours and he still hadn't called. Her heart was torn in three: worrying about Elizabeth,   
worrying about Kristina and if she would ever see her again, and worrying about Sonny and what   
he would do when he got a hold of Taggliatti.  
  
She'd expected to feel guilt and even disgust towards what she knew Sonny was going to do. But   
she hadn't. She hadn't cared in the least. All that mattered is that they found Kristina and that   
they made the bastard pay! She finally understood the cold hard justice that was murder in some   
cases, and not even the inner lawyer, the 'good citizen' could change that. When Taggliatti was   
gone, she'd spit on his grave.  
  
"Jax and Skye are alright, just so you know."  
  
Ric had spoken so suddenly that he startled her from her reverie. She had forgotten all about Jax   
and Skye. She felt a bit guilty but, after all, she had *had* more important things on her mind. "Jax   
and Skye… I'd forgotten about them," she admitted. "How are they?"  
  
"Well Jax took a pretty nasty knock to the jaw, and Skye was chloroformed, but otherwise, they're   
no worst for the worn."  
  
Alexis sighed heavily. "They weren't even a part of this… and look what happened. Skye didn't   
even do anything but go to Jax with her suspicions and she gets attacked!"  
  
"The point is that they're fine… and Taggliatti is gonna pay."  
  
Alexis caught his eye. Usually Ric wanted nothing to do with his elder brother, especially anything   
related to his 'business' and its many 'associates', but the last couple of hours had changed them   
both and they were each yearning for revenge.  
  
Alexis turned away. Ric removed his jacket and loosened his tie. They both resumed their vigil,   
waiting anxiously for Sonny's call.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scaduto and Sean halted as suddenly as if they'd run smack into a brick wall, Scaduto's   
momentum sending Sean's forehead into point-blank contact with the barrel of Jason's gun.  
  
"Oh shit!" Sean squeaked in fear.  
  
From behind them, they could hear rapid footsteps as Johnny and Andrew caught up to the men.   
Jason stepped forward, his gun cutting forcibly into Sean's skull as he pushed the two men   
further into the room. Rhys shut the steel door behind him with an ominous bang.  
  
"Hands in the air," Jason commanded softly, his tone deceptively mild with his glacial eyes   
sending shivers of fear down their spines.  
  
Sean swallowed hard as he followed the command. He had never met the Corinthos Enforcer   
before but his reputation preceded him, and he was reputed to be even more ruthless than   
Scaduto. His fearful eyes took stock of the dried specks of blood around his face, and the hand   
that gripped the gun against his forehead was unwavering. He whimpered in fear again – he   
didn't want to die! But he knew he would.  
  
As he backed them into the center of the room, Jason caught sight of Jared and Sonny striding   
towards them. Scaduto, the ballsier of the two, turned at the sound, his every intention to taunt   
Corinthos, but he halted at the murderous fire in the blazing brown eyes of the man standing   
before him. Sonny Corinthos was always so cocksure, so in control of himself, so infuriatingly   
detached, but now, the fire in his eyes threatened to consume him, and for the first time in his life,   
Thomas Scaduto truly felt scared, because there was no telling what could happen. Oh, death   
was certain, he knew now, but the path to hell had not been decided as yet.  
  
From behind a steel door, they heard a whimper and all eight men's heads whipped toward the   
sound. It was Kristina. Sonny turned away from the man before him and hurried toward the   
sound. He yanked with all his strength to pull back the steel door, and it squealed loudly before   
sliding back on its rusty runners.  
  
He bounded into the room, his eyes anxiously scanning the near darkness of the cold room.   
Catching sight of him from the cradle in the corner, Kristina squealed. "Papa! Papa!"  
  
Sonny's heart leapt to his mouth and tears threatened to fall as he all but sprinted toward the   
cradle and yanked her up. He pulled her close, feeling her small sturdy body against his, inhaling   
that sweet baby smell, knowing that she was safe. "Oh, querida," he murmured, stroking her baby-fine  
black hair. "I'm here… papa's here, papa's here," he crooned, as she wrapped her little arms   
around his neck and cried.   
  
Everything was right in the world at that moment. His murderous designs on Scaduto didn't   
matter anymore. All he wanted was to get his little girl home to her mother, warm and safe in her   
bed. Jason could take care of everything else. He just wanted to leave.  
  
As he left the room, Kristina perched in his arms, he turned relieved eyes to his best friend. "I   
don't care about Scaduto anymore, Jason," he said. "Do what you will," the ominous words flitted   
through the room and the Corinthos bodyguards squirmed – they knew the end result would not   
be pretty.   
  
At Jason's nod, Sonny motioned for Andrew and Johnny to follow. "I'm taking my baby home."  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? R&R guys and tell me if I've lost my touch. It's great to be back,   
btw. Sorry for the delay, there was a problem on fanfiction.net and no authors could upload. 


	27. Chapter 27

Show: General Hospital  
  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos': Chapter 27  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Quick updates, yay! One advantage of being on vacation! I just thought it would be nice to   
  
give you guys two chapters since I've been away for so long. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mauricio was not a regular guard of Alexis; that honor was usually reserved for Johnny, Francis   
  
or Max; the bodyguards that had been with Mr. Corinthos for a while. He'd never truly understood   
  
the other men's devotion to the Corinthos women – Carly excluded of course – but now in the   
  
face of this tragedy, he was coming to understand. Even after all the hurt of seeing her daughter   
  
in so much pain, going through the stress of an interview with the infuriating Detective Taggart,   
  
she had not lost her temper with anyone, and the grateful smile that she'd bestowed upon him   
  
when he stepped forward in his defense had seemed like an angelic gift. He had only been doing   
  
his job, but yet another Corinthos guard had been turned to the side of the beautiful Alexis Davis.  
  
As he stood like a sentinel by the hospital door, a deterrent to all those who peeked through the   
  
window in curiosity, he hoped that Mr. Corinthos found his daughter soon, so at least this   
  
beautiful flower would be wilted no more. He had been gone for more than four hours now and   
  
there'd still been no call. Just as that thought flitted through his head, he felt the metallic vibration   
  
of his cell-phone in his jacket pocket. He fished it out and checked the caller-ID – it was Johnny.  
  
"Gaizca," he spoke into the phone. As he listened to the other man, he could hardly help the   
  
giddy relief he felt from spreading into a wide smile. "Yeah, I got it. Thank God!"  
  
He terminated the call and stepped forward to the door, knocking twice before stepping into the   
  
room. "Ms. Davis, Johnny called. They've found your daughter."  
  
At those words Alexis's eyes widened and her relieved sob rent the air. She surged to her feet,   
  
and Ric had to catch her from crumbling to the floor on her shaky legs. The tears of relief   
  
continued to stream down her face and she clung to Ric for support.   
  
"Did he say where they were going?" Ric asked, in lieu of Alexis, who could not speak.  
  
"He said Mr. Corinthos was taking her home. Sir, is she going to be alright?" Mauricio asked,   
  
concern evident for Alexis.  
  
"She'll be fine. Alexis," he shook her gently. "Alexis, you should go to her. Do you hear me?"  
  
Alexis turned tear-streaked eyes to Ric and nodded her head dazedly. "Uh huh… but… I can't   
  
leave… I can't leave Liz…."  
  
Ric shook his head. "No, no, don't worry. Go to Kristina and I'll stay with Liz. I'll call if there's any   
  
change."  
  
Alexis looked at him in confusion before nodding her head. "Ok, ok, I'm gonna go, but you *call*   
  
me the *second* something happens!"  
  
"I promise. Now go!" urged Ric.  
  
Alexis snatched up her coat and made to leave with Mauricio, but she turned suddenly and   
  
launched herself into Ric's arms. "Oh God Ric, I'm so thankful!"  
  
For a second Ric didn't know what to do. This was only the second time she'd ever embraced   
  
him, and it still took a little time getting used to. "So am I," he replied, holding her close. "So am I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kristina had stopped crying by the time they'd reached the car and, before the limousine had   
  
cleared the Port Charles waterfront, she had fallen fast asleep in the warmth of her father's arms.  
  
Sonny didn't think he'd ever been this thankful in his life; any experiences paled in comparison to   
  
this one. It was unbelievable the connection one had with a person who was their own flesh and   
  
blood. People tended to take it for granted all the time, but as a man given a millionth chance to   
  
do what was right, Sonny did not intend to make that same mistake yet again.  
  
It was time to do things right by all the women in his life. It was time to let go of a 'love' that he   
  
was never sure ever even truly existed. He didn't want to hurt Carly, but he knew if they tried to   
  
stay in their loveless marriage, they would destroy each other. She would cling to him, and he   
  
would distant himself, and she would try harder, and do something incredibly stupid and he would   
  
explode and end up hating her… until she found some way to weasel her way back into his good   
  
graces again. Most likely by using their son as a pawn.  
  
Sonny's fists clenched – it wouldn't have been the first time that Carly used Michael in the game   
  
that was their marriage. And what infuriated him was that he always, without fail, bent to her will.   
  
He had thought it was because he loved her, and he couldn't live without her. But he did it   
  
because it was easy, because certain boundaries were set, and Carly didn't make him feel what   
  
he most wanted to feel – love *and* security. It was exciting, fun; there was never a dull moment.   
  
No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, it just never was there.   
  
Not like with Alexis. What they had had throughout the years had been so brief, so sporadic – it   
  
didn't even add up to an entire month. Initially, they'd just been horny teenagers who fooled   
  
around without protection and ended up parents at 16. Although life growing up had been hell on   
  
earth for them both, they had been strong, and with the help of the kindly Audrey Webber, they'd   
  
raised their child in relative secrecy until they both came of age.   
  
They'd been friends – best friends – they shared everything with each other, including a family.   
  
They'd been there for each other through heartbreak, and death and betrayal, and during all that   
  
time, their combustible chemistry and amazing attraction grew steadily stronger, and they did the   
  
only thing two red-blooded adults immensely attracted to each other would do – they slept   
  
together. Result: Kristina. With his complete ignorance, of course.  
  
And it all went downhill from there.  
  
It squeezed his heart every time to think of the dark times of the previous year – the severance of   
  
a seemingly lifelong friendship and trust, Kristina's (senior) death and Alexis's betrayal, Alcazar's   
  
murder, Brenda and Jason's trial, finding out it was *Alexis* who had killed Luis, Ned's   
  
vendetta….  
  
Sonny couldn't help but smile sadly as he thought of how the days had steadily become brighter   
  
when he and Alexis had joined forces to defeat Ned who had dragged their daughters into his   
  
personal vendetta with Faith against Sonny. He remembered the bittersweet moment when she   
  
had admitted that Kristina was his daughter. She had all but screamed her admission to him –   
  
desperate when he had prepared to callously kick her out of his penthouse, refusing to help her.  
  
It was as though time had stopped still and he was stunned. He was first filled with consummate   
  
rage – how dare she keep his child away from him! But he had eventually come to understand   
  
her skewed sense of logic – he was a dangerous man, after all, didn't Ned's vendetta (one among   
  
many) against him prove that? From that moment, the going had been tough between the two of   
  
them, and the road to rebuilding the bond between them had been paved with potholes and   
  
constant boundaries.  
  
But they had done it, and what had been reborn from the ashes was even stronger, even more   
  
special than before. He didn't truly understand that he was still in love with her, that perhaps he   
  
had never stopped, that is, until this whole fiasco… maybe he should be grateful for Ned's thirst   
  
for revenge.  
  
Kristina stirred in his arms, and he looked down at his sable-haired cherub, grateful she was here,   
  
and not lost to them.   
  
No he was *not* grateful to Ned. Ned Ashton would be made to pay.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: R&R please. As you can probably tell, this story is drawing to a close. But please tell me   
  
what you thought. Hope to hear from you. I'll update soon, I promise! 


	28. Chapter 28

Show: General Hospital Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos': Chapter 28 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks for the comments guys I really appreciated them. Shadow, I know you are waiting (maybe not so patiently) but waiting nonetheless, for the Liason installment, believe me I won't forget. I'm craving some Liason goodness just as much as you are, believe me. Anyway, on with the story. enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* It was a bittersweet reunion for the illegitimate Corinthos family. Mauricio had driven like a bat out of hell through the busy Port Charles streets, and perhaps due to some divine entity, they had not been pulled over for speeding.  
  
By the time he had pulled up at Harborview, Alexis had catapulted from the car before it had even stopped and she flew to the elevators, not caring that the building's other residents looked at her like she was a lunatic.  
  
It was a long, tedious ride in the elevator to the penthouse level. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours, and she couldn't help the feeling of frustration from clawing to the surface as the metallic bell sounded, and the doors slid slowly open. She bounded out of the elevator; nearly tripping on her untied shoelaces as she all but sprinted towards Penthouse 4.  
  
Johnny's surprised look at her disheveled appearance made her stop short, but he only gave her a relieved smile and opened the door for her. "They're upstairs," he whispered to her softly.  
  
Alexis turned to him and gifted him with a gracious if wobbly smile. "Thanks," she whispered back, as she stepped into the apartment, and he closed the door behind him.  
  
The interior of the apartment was dim as always, the heavy drapery closed to the sunlight outside, its bullet proof glass a barrier to any over zealous sniper who might have eked a shot from the building across the street. It always bothered her that Sonny's apartment was always so dark, even in the face of the happy times that had transpired there. They did not pale in the face of all the pain that had occurred there either. she wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Instinctively she knew where he would be, and she softly padded up the stairs to the rooms above, her footsteps muffled by the thick carpeting. She paused on the landing before heading to the nursery across the hall from Michael's bedroom. There she found him, keeping vigil over the delicately carved white oak crib that he had commissioned from Puerto Rico. His back was turned to him, his jacket had been removed and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and, as he stared at the apparently sleeping toddler, an errant lock of ebony curls fell from the vestiges of its usual control onto his forehead. He was so *beautiful*, and her heart squeezed with her love for him.  
  
As if sensing he was not alone, he turned to her, and his intense gaze burned her as she leaned against the doorjamb. She padded toward him, and melted into his embrace as they turned to gaze at their daughter, safe and asleep in her bed. "Oh mou mori," she murmured in Greek. "I eseis agapi." (Oh, my baby. I love you.)  
  
Sonny couldn't keep the hot tears from pricking his eyes, and the relief he felt that at least one of his daughters was okay overflowed. He sobbed, and Alexis turned to him, astonished as she watched fat crystalline tears sluice down the hard olive planes of his face.  
  
"Shush," she softly said, gathering him in her arms. Their roles were reversed - this time it would be her to give comfort instead of receive.  
  
Reverently, Alexis placed her lips to his; she tasted the mint of his breath, the saltiness of his tears. She was drinking his tears, sharing his pain. Their kisses changed from soft and reverent, gentle and tentative to urgent and passionate as the call of their bodies urged them on. They needed to vent their needs and they would do it with each other.  
  
Sonny scooped Alexis up and made his way to his bedroom, frantically claiming her mouth with his. But as he gently laid her in the center of his dark purple sheets, she lifted a hand to his chest, pausing him.  
  
The question was in his turbulent brown eyes. **Why did you stop me?** was the silent question they conveyed.  
  
Alexis shook her head and looked away. "Not here, Sonny," she whispered regretfully. "Not in this room. I don't want to be with you in the same bed that you lie in with Carly." She sat up and straightened her clothes. "I would feel dirty," she whispered, finally capturing his eyes, willing him to understand.  
  
Sonny swallowed hard. He *did* understand, but that didn't mean he liked it. He pushed away from Alexis and stood up straight.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice sounding small. "But I couldn't. It doesn't feel right."  
  
Sonny nodded his head, and sat next to her on the bed. "I shouldn't have pushed you," he replied, his voice husky as he took her hand in his.  
  
"You didn't." Alexis turned to him, and kissed him lingeringly. "But I don't think this is the right time and definitely not the right place," she continued, getting up from the bed, and softly padding downstairs.  
  
Sonny reluctantly followed him, his ardour slowly cooling with her words. He followed her down and found her collapsed on the couch in the living room. He sat down at the end of the couch and lifted her head into his lap, gazing down into her exhausted face, stroking her wavy hair softly. Truth be told he was tired too, but he knew he would not be able to sleep.  
  
He was surprised that she was not bursting with questions about the particulars of Kristina's rescue; he knew that perhaps she would not want to know - she would prefer he kept it to himself.  
  
"Is Taggliatti dead?"  
  
The question came so out of the blue that it caught Sonny off guard. He was surprised that she had asked - he thought she wouldn't. "No," he answered, twining his hands in the luxurious strands of her hair. "Not yet," he added tentatively, still unsure about her reaction.  
  
Alexis lifted a hand to his face, caressing it softly. "It's a pity," she replied.  
  
Sonny lifted a brow. This woman was full of surprises!  
  
"What about the others?" she asked.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I left them with Jason."  
  
Alexis's eyes widened. She knew as well as he did what might happen. "Good. They deserve it."  
  
Sonny's grip in her hair tightened and he lowered his face to hers, "You, Alexis Davis, are full of surprises," he said, voicing his opinion before his mouth captured hers for yet another kiss.  
  
Alexis broke the kiss before it could escalate into something further, and she curled into the warmth of Sonny's embrace and fell asleep. Sonny stayed awake, gazing at her beauty in wonder, while at the back of his mind, was the niggling issue of what to do about the little matter of Carly and their sham of a marriage. But before long, the call of his body surpassed those thoughts and he found himself drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
Two hours later, the shrill ringing of the telephone from his desk snapped them awake. Alexis's head sprang up from his lap and Sonny's eyes snapped open. "You ought to get that," she stated when Sonny made no effort to move.  
  
"I know." He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and padded over to the phone. "Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Ric. Elizabeth's awake."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the teasing with Sonny and Alexis, but I thought it would be kinda tacky for them to do it that bed after all the history it's mattress has seen. don't hate me to much. R&R as always people, but be nice if you thought this chapter was a bit on the cheesy side. I'll update soon, I promise.  
  
P.S. : My Greek is terrible. I'll keep it to a minimum. 


	29. Chapter 29

Show: General Hospital Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos': Chapter 29 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I can feel the review river running dry. where are you guys? Drop me a line just to lemme know you're still here with me please. For those still here, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The water was no longer pink.  
  
Jason stood under the unyielding spray of the shower, the piping hot jets of water hitting every exhausted muscle. He didn't feel the heat; there was so many things he couldn't feel, especially at that moment.  
  
The water was no longer pink because he was clean - physically at least. He had stumbled into the loft and headed straight for the bathroom. He had stripped naked but had been unable to look at himself in the mirror, afraid of what he would see. A pair of icy blue eyes in the beautiful face of a man who was in fact a monster.  
  
A face that had been spattered with the blood of two men; men who he unmercifully tortured after the beast in him had been released. He had been wholly and completely without a conscience in those hours - yes hours, he had made it stretch out as long as possible. He had made the men rue the day they were born and even more so the day they lifted a hand in vain to Elizabeth Corinthos. By the time he was finished and it was time for "housekeeping" to come clean up, the mangled messes he had left behind were unrecognizable.  
  
Now, back in his apartment, in the heat of his bathroom, Jason Morgan rested his tired forehead against the still cool tile of the shower, and the spray still beat unmercifully onto his muscled body. the water was no longer pink and his hands were clean, and he was free to do something he felt he could never do . cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Elizabeth had suddenly snapped her cobalt-blue eyes open after Ric had wished to God and back that she would do the very thing, she had given her uncle quite a fright. Of course it hadn't taken him very long to get on his cell phone with her parents who had arrived like a whirlwind in less than ten minutes, probably breaking all of PC's many traffic laws in order to make it back to the hospital that, under normal driving conditions, was at least half an hour away.  
  
That had been a taxing moment for Elizabeth. After her mother had clung to her like chewing gum on the bottom of a shoe, and Monica had checked her vitals to make sure everything was progressing as it should, she had been very relieved to find out that they had gotten Kristina back. It hadn't taken her very long to deduce the probable circumstances under which this had occurred and there was no mistaking the icy, disgusted look she had thrown her father at that.  
  
The pain stricken look he had returned to her had squeezed her heart and she felt a little guilty, but she was still angry with him, and she didn't think that would be changing any time soon. She had broken the icy contact and turned to her mother, effectively cutting him out.  
  
"I'll be outside," he gruffly announced, the hurt evident in his husky tone.  
  
Alexis had shot him a sympathetic look before glancing down in disapproval at Elizabeth, but she didn't care. She just wanted him gone.  
  
"Liz-" Alexis had begun in admonishment.  
  
She had vehemently shaken her head, unable to speak because a tube was still attached to her throat. Her look said it all - she wanted him gone!  
  
Alexis's disapproval had carved two grooves along the sides of her mouth, but she had said nothing, instead she sat next to her daughter and held her hand in the ensuing silence, her heart bleeding for the man standing like an outcaste on the other side of the window.  
  
That was hours ago, it was dark in PC now, and glancing at the clock perched on her bedside table, it was just after 10 in the night. She had had a steady stream of visitors, most of them a little peeved that they hadn't been informed (Stefan, Nikolas, Audrey) but relieved that she would be alright. Monica had finally convinced Sonny and Alexis to go home around nine and Francis had been posted outside her door for the night.  
  
Monica had suggested she get some sleep, but she had been asleep for over ten hours, she didn't need any more goddamn sleep, she had wanted to scream. Of course, the respirator, rendered her speechless.  
  
It was still fairly early, but in the private wing, the lights were already being dimmed, and the pages were being kept at a minimum. Visiting hours were over and the wing was settling down for the night. It was dauntingly quiet, and Elizabeth couldn't help but feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise in apprehension. Would she ever be able to sleep soundly again?  
  
Evidently not, because each time she closed her eyes to block out the harsh sterility of the hospital room, she kept hearing Scaduto's voice in her head: "You wanna fight, little girl?" or the fear that had threatened to overwhelm her when the man Tony had lifted Kristina from her crib.  
  
Elizabeth's turbulent cobalt blue eyes snapped open and she was surprised to see she had a most unlikely visitor: Jason Morgan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He didn't know how but, as if magnetically pulled, he felt himself drawn to Port Charles General Hospital. The private wing was dark, and there was no nurse at the nurse's station, and when Francis saw him striding down the hall dressed all in black, he had hastily gotten up from his chair by the hospital door, and made himself scarce, muttering something about needing a cup of coffee as he passed the other man.  
  
Jason didn't know how long he stood there in the doorway looking at her. For all he knew, those minutes could have been hours, but he stood there as she fitfully tossed in her sleep, still connected to countless tubes and machines. He wanted to step fully into the room. hold her hand and try to. comfort her. He didn't know how, but he knew he would try.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes had snapped open, and her gaze pinned him where he stood. After the initial surprise there had been so many questions swirling in the dark blue depths. She couldn't speak, but he knew the question that was weighing on her mind most was: **What are you doing here**  
  
He couldn't give her an answer because he didn't have one.  
  
Holding her gaze, Jason pushed away from the door and farther into the room, shutting the door behind him with a click that resounded in the quiet. Elizabeth's eyes widened as he walked right up to her bed and sat down.  
  
Neither said anything but, suddenly, both wished there wasn't a tube stuck down her throat..  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. Please don't hate me;^) Read and review; tell me what you thought. Ciao! 


	30. Chapter 30

Show: General Hospital Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos': Chapter 30 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I made sure to get this Chapter out early so I wouldn't be on the receiving end of the fury of Shadow Phenix's bat. I hope you liked the last Chapter. wow. it's amazing how much can be said with a tube down your throat huh? Anyways. on with the story. enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My own daughter hates me!"  
  
Alexis watched Sonny pace the living room anxiously. "She doesn't hate you, Sonny.." Alexis defended.  
  
Sonny paused and looked at her incredulously. "She just doesn't like me very much and wishes I would drop off the face of the Earth, huh?" he replied sarcastically.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes, "Sarcasm does not become you, darling," she shot back dryly.  
  
Sonny heaved a sigh and finally sat down next to her.  
  
"She's just angry, Sonny," Alexis explained. "With good reason, too. How did you expect her to react after you drop a bombshell on her? She's your daughter after all. you know she won't forgive easily.."  
  
The pain in his eyes was heartbreaking. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Lexie. She came so close to dying. and she still can't find it in her heart to forgive me.. What if she had died? It kills me to think that she would have died hating me.."  
  
Alexis took him in her arms, seeking for the second time that day to give him comfort. "Just give her time, Sonny. She knows that you love her."  
  
Sonny caught her look. "I hope so. I really hope so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In typical Jason Morgan style, he just sat there, and the silence between them stretched into lengthy minutes. Liz tried to turn on her side, but being still attached to the countless tubes and machines, made it almost impossible to do so. As if sensing her wish to turn to him, Jason reached forward and took her cold, limp hand in his. His grip was strong and warm and his long callused fingers stroked her palm gently. Still he said nothing. there was nothing to be said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was just past eleven and Sonny sat brooding on his sofa his thoughts elsewhere. Ned Ashton and Carly dominated his thoughts, but he was unable to come up with a solution as to how he ought to solve those two very big problems. Suddenly, a tumbler full of potent Puerto Rican rum was perched under his nose. He looked up into Alexis's sympathetic brown eyes.  
  
"I thought you could do with a pick-me-upper," she quipped, coming to stand between his outstretched legs.  
  
Sonny returned her grin and accepted the tumbler from her, but placed it on the table behind the sofa and instead tumbled Alexis into his lap. "Why do I need rum, when I've got you?" he asked seductively, kissing the shell of her ear.  
  
Alexis shivered with delight and twined her arms around his neck. "Well, when you put it that way." she continued, returning the favour.  
  
After a few steamy moments of kissing and caressing, Alexis pulled away. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Sonny had every intention to feed her a lie but knew she would be able to spot it for what it was before it even fully left his lips, so instead he replied truthfully, "I was thinking about Ned. and Carly," he added, gauging her reaction.  
  
On hearing his wife's name, Alexis sobered, and straightened her T-shirt guiltily. "Oh," she stated, getting up from the couch and heading to the bar to pour herself a much-needed drink.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sonny asked.  
  
"What?" Alexis asked, knowing full well what he meant.  
  
"Act all guilty. like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"  
  
"She's still your wife, Sonny, and this is your house, and that is your couch where I've caught you two in more than one compromising position on more than one occasion," Alexis replied quickly swallowing her drink, her eyes burning as the rum burnt a potent path down her throat to settle heavily in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Sonny took the tumbler from her hand and took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Believe me. I know better than anyone that she's my wife. a fact that a certain little lawyer can change and *will* change very soon. Carly might be my wife. but you know for a fact that it's in name only. I love you, Alexis. I always have. and I always will.."  
  
Alexis didn't know what to say. A similar scenario to this one had played out in her head so many times before. and something always seemed to happen to make it go wrong.. She didn't know if she could trust fate to let her and Sonny be happy together. "Sonny.."  
  
Sonny could feel her hesitancy and it scared him. He never thought that she might not agree with him. "Trust me, Alexis. Trust me enough to let me love you forever," he implored.  
  
She did. "I do, Sonny. I love you so much. but I don't want to get hurt by you again.. I would die if you left me again," Alexis said, her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
"I swear to you that I would love and honour and protect you until my dying day," he swore huskily. "*I* would die before I ever hurt you again. Do you trust me enough to let me love you?"  
  
Alexis's tears spilled over, painting watery tracks down her face. Sonny swept them away with his thumbs, his face expectant. "Yes, Sonny. I trust you enough to let you love me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica found them together two hours after he'd first arrived. It was after midnight and Jason lay fast asleep in one of the visitor's chairs, dragged right up to Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth had turned her head to face Jason, her hand tucked in his, and she too lay fast asleep.  
  
Monica smiled at the picture those two made, even as her curiosity threatened to get the better of her. She hated to wake either of them, but she needed to take the tube from down Elizabeth's throat before she went home so the young girl could rest easier, and be able to talk in the morning.  
  
Resting a light hand on his shoulder, Monica went to gently wake her son up, but his light blue eyes immediately snapped open, and he looked disoriented for a second before he deduced who she was.  
  
"Monica.." He stated as he sat up straighter, and rubbed his face. He didn't let go of Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Hello, Jason. Visiting hours were over hours ago," she quipped, as she laid Elizabeth's chart by her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
"No, it's no problem," she replied. "I just need to take the tube from down her throat."  
  
"Am I going to be in the way?" he asked, concern evident.  
  
"You can stay if you want. but I need to wake Elizabeth up."  
  
Jason nodded, and got up from the chair, finally relinquishing his grip on Elizabeth's hand.  
  
Monica took his place, standing by the bed, checking some of the equipment, before, gently shaking Elizabeth awake. It took a little more effort than with Jason because he was such a light sleeper, but she finally opened her sleepy blue eyes, staring at her doctor with some confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, dear," Monica apologized. "But I'm going off duty in a few minutes, and I wanted to take the tube from down your throat before I left. It's going to be a little uncomfortable, and it might hurt a little to talk, but I'll give you some antibiotics for your throat, do you understand me, Elizabeth?"  
  
Liz nodded, looking over Monica's shoulder at Jason. She seemed a little surprised that he was still there, but he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Good," said Monica. She turned off the connecting equipment, before instructing Elizabeth to take a deep breath as she grasped the plastic tube and gently, but firmly tugged it from her throat. There was a whistling of air, and Elizabeth coughed as it was removed.  
  
"There, that's much better, isn't it?" asked Monica as she put it away.  
  
Liz made to speak, but she coughed again.  
  
"Here, drink some water," instructed Monica, pushing the straw that was connected to a water bag towards Liz. "Try not to speak much yet, ok?"  
  
Liz nodded again as she dutifully sipped her water.  
  
Monica checked her vitals again and made sure she was comfortable before making ready to leave. "I'll be back to check on you later tomorrow, dear. Try to eat something, and drink the water and maybe some orange juice. Just ask Bobbie, she'll take care of you."  
  
At Liz's nod, she returned one of her own before turning to her son. "Good night, Jason. Try to get some sleep, although I can't imagine those chairs are very comfortable."  
  
Monica closed the door behind her, leaving them alone again, but this time Liz had the ability to speak. Jason turned to her, and made his way back to his seat.  
  
"I thought you were a dream," she whispered, turning her head towards him.  
  
He smiled softly, "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Liz shrugged, grimacing as slight pain shot through her side. "I've been better," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I don't doubt it." The silence stretched on between them.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Ah. the question he had been hoping she wouldn't ask because he couldn't answer.  
  
"I was worried." he finally replied. "And I know you didn't want to be alone."  
  
Elizabeth's look told him that she didn't quite believe him. After all, they had not been exactly close to each other in the past couple of years. Even if there was still an inkling of attraction hanging in the balance between them, she had avoided him like the plague and he had moved on. to Courtney. her friend. her aunt.  
  
She knew she should tell him to leave. His being here was only bound to hurt her later on, and she didn't think she could handle any more pain at the moment. But for now she could sit back and enjoy him being there.. She would think about survival in the morning.  
  
"That's fine," she replied, reaching for his hand again. The jolt of electricity that passed through them at the contact forced them to look at each other sharply. "I don't want to be alone, and apparently neither do you.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want to go home," announced Alexis.  
  
They were still downstairs on the couch, Alexis curled on her side, her head in Sonny's lap, his hands tangled in her hair yet again.  
  
Sonny's brow furrowed. "You are home," he replied adamantly.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes, and flopped onto her back, so she could look up into his eyes. "No, I want to go *home*. To *my* house. I want to eat popcorn from *my* own microwave and coffee from *my* own pot, and sleep in *my* bed with *my* sheets and *my* pillows."  
  
"Well. I don't mind you sleeping in *your* bed, but you most definitely are *not* going to be eating microwave popcorn," Sonny chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Seriously. why do you want to go home? 'Housekeeping' hasn't been to call, if you know what I mean. it's still a crime scene. It's probably crawling with the PCPD," Sonny replied.  
  
Alexis's face fell.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go home because you want *your* bed and microwave popcorn, or because of something else?"  
  
Alexis heaved a sigh. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
"No," Sonny, whispered, caressing her face softly.  
  
"In other words, *yes*, huh?" When Sonny didn't reply, she blew a raspberry at him - a very un-Alexis-like move.  
  
"How mature, counselor."  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes again. "This place screams of Carly, that's why," she finally admitted, sitting up and indicating their surroundings. "From the paint, to the furniture. I hate this apartment, Sonny!"  
  
Sonny chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "So do I," he replied. "I guess when a certain brown-eyed gal becomes the next Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, she'll have to do something about that huh?" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Alexis grinned still a bit amazed that she and Sonny were 'together'. "Yeah, I guess I will, won't I?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, kissing her fully on her lips.  
  
Alexis sighed and let him, opening her mouth to gently stroke his tongue with hers. "But I still want to go home."  
  
Sonny chuckled again before a wicked hand reached under her shirt and cupped a breast. "I bet you do.."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I thought it would be nicer to end things here on a nicer note. R&R people. I'm searching for a way to end this fic. I'm open to suggestions. Thanks. Ciao! 


	31. Chapter 31

Show: General Hospital Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos': Chapter 31 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thank you for your feedback! I just might make it to 100! I'm glad that those of you who reviewed liked the last chapter. On with the story. enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, he was gone. In fact if she could not smell the lingering scent of leather and outdoors that was a unique aspect of Jason's character, she would have thought it was a figment of her imagination. Liz could feel the stinging in her nose. signaling impending tears, but she fought them back with all her pride, and took a deep shuddering breath instead. She ignored the dull ache in her ribs, and instead signaled for a nurse. She was famished!  
  
Bobbie's friendly smile greeted her less than five minutes later. "Hi, honey. How are you?"  
  
Liz gifted her friend and boss with a slight smile. "I've got two broken ribs. how do you think I feel?"  
  
Bobbie grinned. "It's nice to know you've got your sarcasm back." She crossed the room and opened the Venetian blinds at the window. Pale early morning sunlight streamed into the room. "What can I do for you, hun?" she asked.  
  
"I'm starving!" Liz exclaimed. "Do you think you can get something decent for me to eat?"  
  
Bobbie sighed dramatically. "Well, I can definitely get you something to eat. I dunno 'bout the decent part. General Hospital's not exactly known for its haute cuisine."  
  
Liz's nose wrinkled in disgust, remembering the slop she had been fed on her last stay there, when she had been in the car accident with Gia. Lots and lots of lumpy oatmeal, watery soup, and green Jell-O. But still although she'd much prefer waffles from Kelly's with lots of maple syrup, beggars couldn't be choosers. "Anything but oatmeal, please," she begged.  
  
Bobbie chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, hun. But I can bet you'd rather have the oatmeal than the scrambled eggs."  
  
A wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm Liz. "Oh God, yuck! I'll take the oatmeal, thank you very much!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After choking down the lumpy oatmeal and some too-acid orange juice, Monica returned to check up on Liz.  
  
"You were very lucky," she announced, after instructing Liz to take a deep breath.  
  
"Don't I know it," Liz muttered in reply.  
  
Monica grinned. "But I'm willing to guess a few broken ribs aren't gonna keep you down for long," she said, helping Liz to lie flat on her back again.  
  
Elizabeth watched Monica a little longer, as she signed off on her chart and instructed the nurse on some medication. "Just how lucky was I, Dr. Quartermaine?" she asked softly.  
  
Monica's lips thinned. "I won't lie to you. By all accounts, Elizabeth, you shouldn't even be here, least of all awake and coherent less than a full day after your surgery. Your broken ribs were pressing against your lungs. That's what made it so difficult for you to breathe, and why you passed out. If it hadn't been for Jason. well, you're a bright girl. You know what would have happened."  
  
The realization of just how close she came to dying gave Elizabeth pause. "Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine," she finally said, graciously.  
  
Monica smiled. "You're welcome, dear. I'm going to check on you later. Try to get some rest in the mean time."  
  
"I've been sleeping all night, doctor. The last thing I want to do is sleep some more!" she protested vehemently.  
  
"I know. But your body needs time to heal, and it does so best when you're sleeping. I can always give you some medicine to help you sleep if you're having trouble," she added shrewdly.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Liz. "No sleeping pills. I'm fine. Boredom will probably knock me out, anyways."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alexis awoke slowly, stretching luxuriously like a cat. She had fallen asleep on the couch in Sonny's lap, and she hadn't been moved all night. One good thing about the furniture in the otherwise hated apartment - it was damn comfortable!  
  
Yawning delicately, Alexis sat up and rubbed her eyes. Downstairs the apartment was quiet, and checking her watch she made sure that it wasn't too late. She wasn't usually a morning person, but she wasn't that late of a sleeper either. It was just after nine, and she wondered where Sonny was.  
  
From her seat on the couch, she could vaguely hear the shower running, and her lips quirked mischievously. She knew where Sonny was.  
  
Alexis tiptoed up the stairs quietly, but instead of heading into the connecting bathroom of Sonny's bathroom, she instead stopped off in the nursery to check on Kristina. She was still fast asleep, but she had kicked away the blankets during the night, and now, slept on her stomach with her buttocks pushed high in the air. Alexis grinned at the sight, but didn't disturb her. She instead blew a kiss to the little angel and whispered, "Good morning," softly in Greek.  
  
Quietly, she shut the door behind her, and walked softly to the bedroom. She could hear the spray of the water as it hit the tiles, and the delicious and naked body within. And Alexis was suddenly struck with how much she wanted a bath. She hadn't had a shower since the night of Elizabeth's accident, and she felt sticky and musty and her hair was limper than usual. She didn't want a bath later she wanted a bath now!  
  
Now the old Alexis Davis would have obligingly waited until Sonny was finished or simply use the guest bathroom just down the hall. But newly assured of her love and security with Sonny, a wicked thought came to her mind. Quickly, she shimmied out of the ratty T-shirt and jeans she had worn on her midnight stroll, before stepping out of her underwear. She left the clothes right where she had shed them on the carpeted bedroom floor and, naked as the day she was born, walked into the steamy bathroom.  
  
As expected, Sonny wasn't lying in the huge ornate sunken tub/Jacuzzi in one corner of the bathroom. Instead, he was in the huge surround shower just inside the door. Through the frosted glass door, she could see the shadowy golden form of a very naked Sonny Corinthos.  
  
Without warning, Alexis yanked open the door, and stood staring at the man in all his glory. Sonny's eyes had popped open in surprise at the intrusion, but after the initial surprise, his mouth curved into a devilish smile.  
  
Alexis took the smile as an invitation and stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her, leaving them in moderate, wet, humid privacy. Sonny set the soap back in the dish and wrapped her in his arms, bringing her body flush against his. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to her.  
  
The kiss was so electric Alexis could feel her toes curling as the warm spray of the shower pounded onto them. His tongue gently stroked the roof of her mouth and along the backs of her teeth before softly, devilishly sucking on hers.  
  
"Oh my." was all she could say when he finally lifted his head.  
  
Sonny's dimples were back in full force, and Alexis could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach. "Good morning to you, too, Alexis."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was much later, when Sonny and Alexis finally emerged from the bathroom. The water had long since turned cold, and Alexis didn't think she had the strength to stand much longer. Her legs were wobbly, and she was deliciously fatigued as one can only be after making love.  
  
She couldn't help but blush as her lethargic mind went over the last hour she had spent in the shower. Sonny had worshipped her body in those moments. He had backed her under the spray and kissed every single inch of her body before reaching for the soap. Alexis could only watch in awe as the slick bar glided over her wet skin, followed by Sonny's very wicked hands.  
  
When he was finished, he had reached for the shampoo, and much to her surprise and delight, buried his strong fingers into her hair and gently massaged the shampoo into her hair, before pushing her back under the warm spray and repeating.  
  
Alexis had certainly not been passive either. As he kissed, her hands wandered over each sleek golden muscle. She whispered words of endearment as he washed her body, and when he was finished, reciprocated every erotic move, until Sonny was trembling with anticipation.  
  
When he finally placed her back against the shower wall and slid into her, Alexis could not keep his name from falling from her lips. It had been so long, and it felt like centuries since they'd last been together like this. She was not conscious of anything or anyone except the way it felt to feel Sonny's body moving inside of her, and the knowledge that this would be hers alone from now on made the joining even sweeter.  
  
When she finally came with a keening cry, she whispered, "I love you Sonny," as she buried her face in his throat. It was enough to send him over the edge, and under the now cooling spray he had whispered, "I love you, too, Alexis."  
  
Now, Sonny gently wrapped her wet body in a fluffy towel, and gently deposited her on the bed. H went to his walk-in closet and withdrew one of his robes. It was black silk, and definitely too big for her, but he knew she definitely would not want anything of Carly's and it would keep her warm for now.  
  
"Mmmm," she purred, as the cool silk slid along her now dry body. Her senses were so acute at the moment, especially her sense of touch. Even the simple act of putting on his robe was strangely erotic.  
  
A lazy smile graced her lips, as she opened her heavy eyes to gaze at the man before her. He too had changed into a robe, navy blue silk this one, and one dimple peeked out at her.  
  
"I can't stay in this robe all day, you know, Sonny," she announced, using the now discarded towel to dry her cold hair.  
  
Sonny's grin widened. "Oh yes, you can." He replied, taking the towel from her and kissing her irreverently.  
  
"But I won't," she countered, sliding away from him. As much as she wanted him again right now, she was *not* about to let him make love to her in *that* bed.  
  
"You can wear my shirts.." He suggested wickedly.  
  
It wasn't such a bad idea. After all it was en vogue to wear man's shirts with jeans. Besides, she did *not* want to put back on that godawful T- shirt.  
  
Of course, he was thinking more along the lines of how incredibly sexy she looked prancing around in his clothing, but since she didn't seem to have any objections, back to the closet he went again, and withdrew a crisp white linen shirt and tossed it out to her.  
  
By that time she had scrambled into her bra, but looked at her dirty panties with distaste.  
  
**This should be interesting** he thought gleefully. Alexis Davis most definitely was *not* in the habit of going around commando.  
  
She caught his cheeky grin, and lifting her chin, accepted the challenge and slid one bare leg into her torn jeans. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she pulled them over her hips and fastened them, and he dissolved into laughter.  
  
"You sure showed me, Alexis Davis."  
  
"Whatever, Sonny!" she retorted, face heating as she shrugged into the too- big shirt. "Shut up, and get dressed!"  
  
Just then the door pushed open and Kristina still clothed in her Sesame Street PJ's wobbled into the room. As with most children her age, when confronted with laughter, she followed the leader, and soon was dissolved in childish giggles.  
  
In mock surprise, Sonny turned to his daughter, and swept her off her feet, sending her into even deeper fits of laughter. "Buenas Dias, corazon!" he announced planting a wet kiss on her cheek, and tickling her round belly.  
  
"Papa!" she squealed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Smiling, he deposited his daughter onto the bed, and the little tot wriggled off and asked her mama to swing her up.  
  
The scene was so beautiful, and Alexis could feel tears threatening to fall. She was so happy. Kristina's chubby hands caressed her mother's face gently, and she smiled her cherubic smile, causing her sable eyes to sparkle.  
  
Alexis was just about to set Kristina on the floor again when the rumbling of her stomach flooded the room.  
  
Kristina giggled, and Sonny joined in, Alexis the butt of their joke.  
  
"I think Mama is hungry, don't you, corazon?" asked Sonny picking his daughter up, and planting a kiss on Alexis's flaming cheek. "What do you say we go make her some breakfast?" he asked, leading her from the bedroom.  
  
"Yey, Papa!" Kris cheered. "Can I have sugar on my popcorn?"  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? R&R, please. Now before you start castigating me, I know that the hair-washing scene was very much like what Sonny did for Carly on the show, but I happened to like mine better. I thought it was erotic and very nicely done, even though it was Carly and not Alexis :^S. Anyways, that's it for now. Tell me what you thought. Ciao! 


	32. Chapter 32

Show: General Hospital  
  
Title: Las Vidas de los Corinthos': Chapter 32  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Yey! Cara made it to 100! Muchas gracias, Shadow Phenix, I do think it was your comment that was number 100. If not, thank you to that other lucky reviewer. In response to my favourite reviewer Shadow, I'm trying to find a way to end it. Alas. I think this might be the end. When I'm done writing we'll see. On with the show: enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week later  
  
A misleading modicum of calm had descended on Port Charles, and the superstitious part of her that she thought had been buried deep below years of pain, and anger and disappointment, threatened to rear it's ugly head, just waiting for something bad to happen.  
  
Taggliatti's body had been found floating in the Port Charles River three days after Kristina had been returned to her parents; there was no word from his Enforcer Thomas Scaduto or three other employees: Sean Cassidy, Antonio Carelli and Phillip Newman. it was as though the four men had disappeared off the face of the Earth. More than likely, thought the cynical and definitely *not* superstitious Marcus Taggart they were probably all rotting in shallow graves in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Not that she cared. she didn't. and she felt no guilt. An eye for eye.. My, my revenge was a bitch!  
  
Elizabeth was set to be released from the hospital tomorrow. She had recovered quickly. physically at least. But at night her mind was plagued with nightmares. She had not told this to her parents herself. Francis had been that particular messenger. She'd 'healed', but there was no sparkle in her eyes, and her laughter was not as quick to spill over as in earlier times.  
  
Alexis's heart ached for her daughter - with the wish to help her, to make things right. But she knew if she pushed, Liz would block her and pretend that everything was fine, even if inside she was dying. No, she would wait. Liz would talk to her when she was ready.  
  
Alexis sighed in fatigue and shifted to her side, glancing at the clock: 2:14 the fluorescent digital numbers read. After two in the morning, and she was wide-awake in bed. alone for the first time in a week. After that amazing interlude in the bathroom, and a *real* breakfast, Sonny had taken Alexis and Kristina back to her house. Alexis had been astounded by the destruction that had greeted them as they walked through the foyer and the living room. Broken glass was everywhere, lying on the floor, on the upholstered furniture, winking like diamonds in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Bullet holes riddled the filmy curtains at the window, and furniture was splintered. The telling brown stain of dried blood stood out starkly against the creamy carpet. It looked more like Beirut than Alexis's classy feng-shui inspired house.  
  
"Oh my," she had gasped. Alexis had swayed on her feet as she sifted through the destruction, and only Sonny's strong grip on her elbow had kept her from landing on her jean-clad buttocks. Kristina had clung to her mother in fear, as bad memories of that night resurfaced, and regaining her wits, Alexis had swept her into her arms and up to her room.  
  
She had adamantly refused Sonny's offer to have someone come and clean up the mess, instead she sank to her knees, and righted the furniture, and swept away the broken glass and various knick-knacks while he had silently watched from the doorway. When she was finished, and the room was returned to a state of semi-order, excluding the glaring brown bloodstains and bullet-ridden curtains, she had allowed him to take her into her arms. Surprisingly, she didn't cry. She was through shedding tears. She had retained her control and her temper through the next obliging interview with Taggart. He had tried to trap her in her lies, but as with many other times, he had failed yet again, forced to stomp away angrily in the face of Sonny's sarcastic amusement tinged with the slightest pang of anger that he would try to bait her so obviously.  
  
They hadn't been separate since then. He hadn't returned to the penthouse. Instead, he had instructed Johnny to bring some of his things over, they ate together, they bathed together (much to Alexis's delight) and he had spent the last seven nights in her bed, their bodies nestled together like spoons after he worshipped her with his body.  
  
The only night she had felt a fear that he would not come 'home' was when the eternally destructive Hurricane Carly blew back into Port Charles. She hadn't seen her since she'd come back, but she'd known that she was back - Benny had called, warning Sonny of her premature arrival. And despite everything she and Sonny had shared in those few short days, she couldn't keep that niggling fear from rising in her throat and threatening to choke her. He had been gone for the entire day, and she sat upstairs in her bedroom, surrounded by unlit vanilla candles in the darkness, crystalline tears streaming down her face, so sure he wasn't coming back.  
  
When he had finally strolled into the bedroom well after midnight, she could barely see his face in the pale moonlight that filtered through the window. At first he didn't see her there in the corner, knees drawn to her chest, silently watching him in the dark. He had carelessly dropped his jacket on the floor, and exhaled a shuddering breath. She had known something was wrong then, and her concern for him had overwhelmed her fear, and she snapped on the bedside lamp beside her, bathing her side of the room in soft light.  
  
He had seemed surprised to see her there. Her eyes had been huge in her face, and she looked like a child there, sitting like an overgrown doll in the darkness. They had widened even more as she gazed at his tired face. Three vicious parallel scratches lined the golden plane of his cheek. They didn't look deep, but they sure did look painful, and Alexis had known what had happened over at the Penthouse had *not* been pretty.  
  
Alexis has risen to her knees then, and crawled toward the edge of the bed. Her crimson silk pajamas rustling against the crisp cotton sheets. Gazing into his fathomless eyes, she lifted a leaden hand to his cheek, ignoring his slight hiss of pain as she softly caressed the scratches. Reverently, she softly kissed each painful looking line before moving to his mouth and gently molding her mouth to his.  
  
What had started out so innocent had turned into something so wild and feral, she would have been frightened if it were any other man who had pushed her back onto the bed, all but ripped her pajamas from her body and made love to her so desperately, like a drowning man looking for driftwood, or a ghost searching for a soul. And much, much after when the sweat had cooled on their naked bodies and their heart rates had finally returned to normal, he had wrapped his hands in her hair and fiercely whispered in her ear, "*Now* do you *truly* trust me enough to love you, Alexis?" She had been speechless for once in her life, and if the situation hadn't been so intense, Sonny would have found the strength to chuckle. Instead, she had pushed him to his back, sliding her nubile golden body over his and shown him without words just how much she trusted him.  
  
That in it self had been a mere three days ago and now, yet again, she lay wide-awake at a Godforsaken hour in the morning, waiting for him to come home. She was a little alarmed and a lot curious. He had been acting strange all day, but that didn't matter. for the time being. As if some divine entity had heard her thoughts, she heard a heavy footfall coming up the stairs. Alexis quickly shifted back to her side again, her back to the doorway, feigning sleep. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even as her ears strained listening to his rustling movements as he came fully into the room. But she soon stopped pretending, and her practiced breathing calmed her, and she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonny hadn't bothered to flip on the lights when he stepped into the bedroom, not wanting to disturb the beautiful woman slumbering so peacefully on her side between the crisp white cotton sheets. The covers were tucked under her arms, and Sonny could see her nightclothes: peacock blue this time, and satin instead of silk, but alluring nonetheless.  
  
He stood there, he didn't even know how long, just watching her sleep, her delicate features bathed in milky moonlight. The love he felt for this extraordinary creature, was astounding. any other experience he had gone through didn't even come remotely close: not with Lily, not with Lois, not with Brenda, certainly not with Carly. Alexis was unique and he wasn't ever going to let her go.  
  
As he divested his clothing, he thought back to the past seven days and nights that led to the present. They certainly had been the most taxing but amazing days of his life. When he had first brought her back home, he had allowed her to stoically clean up the mess those bastards had left behind though every protective instinct in him was screaming at him to whisk her and their daughter away from the scene, but he some part of him knew that Alexis did not want someone else solving her problem, even if it was something as simple as cleaning up her living room, and he wasn't going to press her. It would have just been a waste of his breath.  
  
After she was finished, he sat through the interview with that insufferable 'little' bastard, Taggart, knowing with every fibre of his being that Taggart was looking for the slightest infringement to hook and gut her with. But he failed. again, and Sonny had found it hilarious, and had told him so though under his words and dimpled smile was the edge of steel, and the murderous urge to just punch out the inquisitive bastard.  
  
Four days later, it went from bad to worse, when his estranged wife decided she'd had enough with the covert hiding out, and had hopped on a plane, leaving her son in the care of Courtney and his nanny, back to Port Charles. When she finally made her way back to Penthouse 4, of course it was empty, and not even a guard was stationed at the door.  
  
In true Carly fashion, she had proceeded to throw a hissy fit, smashing anything breakable against the walls that she had so painstakingly consulted with her interior designer over. Sonny had been alerted that "Mrs. Corinthos was causing quite a ruckus in the apartment, sir," by the dry-humoured British building superintendent. He was dreading having to face Carly, and he put off, until well after eleven, two hours after she'd arrived in Port Charles from the Caymans, before he strolled into the apartment, just barely avoiding serious bodily harm to his head after she'd thrown a porcelain vase at his head when he stepped through the door.  
  
He had been holding his breath, hoping for the passive tear filled Carly he had spoken to when he told her she and Michael had to leave Port Charles but, alas, Lady Luck was apparently not on his side that evening.  
  
He was prepared to calmly ask her for the divorce he so craved, but he should have known it wouldn't be that easy. What had ensued was classic Carly behaviour: cussing, screaming, more glass breaking. before it dissolved into crocodile tears, and pleading. and when that didn't work. her body. That she thought she could bribe him with her body disgusted him, and he told her as such, and she had gotten even angrier. She flew at him like a bat out of hell, pummeling him with her bony fists, and when he thrust her away from her, she had viciously scratched her long nails down the side of one golden cheek.  
  
She had been unbelievably repentant then, settling down like all the wind had been taken out of her sails. The tears had started again, in earnest this time. and then she had played the ultimate guilt card: Michael.  
  
Sonny had been so livid, he was afraid he would hit her. He said nothing to her, and that in itself halted her tirade in mid-sentence. The look he had leveled at her was cold, yet murderous, and all that needed to be said had been conveyed in that one look. The threat was there: he would destroy her if she tried to use their son against him. She had done it too many times before, and he had had enough of it! He had snatched up his jacket, and left her there on her knees, before him, groveling for forgiveness with epithets of forgiveness, and how much she loved him. The last thing he heard before he slammed the door on that soul sucking diseased chapter of his life was: "Sonny! Please don't leave me, Sonny! Sonny!"  
  
On his way to Alexis's house, he had been astounded by how late it was, and all he could think about was going home, waking Alexis from her sleep, and making love to her till they both passed out from exhaustion. Of course when he came into the bedroom, he had been shocked to see that she was still awake, and he had taken one look at her tear streaked face and known that she knew Carly was home and had thought the worst.  
  
He was prepared to tell her she had nothing to worry about when she had crawled towards him in her ridiculously sexy silk pajamas, looking for all the world like a scarlet angel, and she had kissed him with such tenderness, that he had forgotten his disgust over his whore of a soon-to- be-ex-wife. When she kissed him, it had all made sense again, and he had wanted to prove to her again beyond a shadow of a doubt just how much he did love her, drill it into her head over and over again until she knew it like she knew the back of her hand. He had made love to her, so desperately, just shy of violence, but much to his delight she hadn't pulled away, drawn into that fucking shell that she erects when she needs to protect herself, but she had been so open with him his heart sang. When it was over and he whispered to her if she could finally trust him to love her, she hadn't responded and he was scared because he felt sure that he had misread her response to him while they were making love, but she had pushed him back into the mattress and given him the best answer he could have hoped for.  
  
That memory brought a smile to his face in the darkness and a rush of warmth to his loins, but it faded as he thought back to the events of tonight. He had finally slain the final dragon. He had finally dampened his temper enough to go personally see Ned Ashton.  
  
It had been arranged for well after lock down, and Sonny's sleek black limousine had pulled into the Penitentiary car park well after midnight. The shifty little warden's palms didn't even need to be greased. he wouldn't dare try to bribe Sonny Corinthos! The prisoner had been roused from his sleep at 12:30 and brought blurry-eyed to the conference room.  
  
He should've guessed then that something was wrong, but in his manifesting madness, Ned was blind to that fact. When he had seen who his visitor was, though, he had paled, and for the first time in a long while, Ned Ashton felt scared.  
  
Sonny Corinthos sat across from him, immaculately dressed in silver-grey Armani, looking no worst for wear, and very much alive. He had picked up the phone and gestured for Ned to pick up the other line. His sunny dimpled smile was very misleading in the dark quiet of the deserted room.  
  
"Hello, Ned," purred Sonny, his fathomless brown eyes boring into the man sitting across from him.  
  
Ned said nothing. He lost the capacity to speak as he stared at the man across from him.  
  
Sonny was nonplussed, "You were pretty thorough. Down to a tee. Gosh. if I didn't have an inside man in Taggliatti's operation and your own damn cousin wasn't so nosy, I might never have been able to find my daughter," he continued conversationally.  
  
Still, Ned said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong, Nedley? Cat got your tongue?" asked Sonny, inky eyebrows lifted high. "I would have thought a man with iron balls like you would have been a lot more vocal." The silence stretched longer. Sonny lost his interest in the game. "I thought you would have learnt by now, Ashton," he hissed. "All those years in fancy schools, weaned on your Quartermaine blood money, I would've thought you would've been a helluva lot smarter. But I guess old habits die hard, Ned. You always were a sick *stupid* sonofabitch. I think you like getting your teeth kicked in."  
  
Sonny leaned forward, not letting Ned lose eye contact. "You ever wondered why you're still alive? Nah, I don't think you ever wondered. it's because I let you stay alive! Because countless women have begged for your life: Lila, Lois, even Alexis. you're a miserable excuse for a man, Ashton, you don't deserve their love. I don't think if they knew what a sick sonofabitch you really were they'd still be pleading for you! But I do it for them, because I care about them.. But let it be known Ashton, you try something like that again, the next time, I won't be so nice.  
  
"Remember, I got your number, Nedley." he purred, "Cell block A. 241.. Remember, accidents happen. be careful.." He let the insinuation hang in the air, before slamming the phone on the cradle and making to leave. "Have a nice night, Ned," he mouthed, heading to the door. When the metallic door slammed behind him, he slipped each of the two guards three crisp one hundred dollar bills. The brawnier guard grinned while accepting the money, and flexed his baton. "Have fun, boys," instructed Sonny in morbid humour. Ned didn't think he would get off so easy, did he?  
  
He had instructed his driver to drive like the hounds of hell were snapping at his backside, and he had arrived back at Alexis's house just after 2. 2:24 to be exact, but who's checking? He still thought of it as Alexis's house, but when he had permanently removed Caroline Corinthos nee Benson from his humble abode, he'd make sure to give Alexis carte blanche with the decorating. *and* get her a new mattress. He sighed. that bed had some fond memories. after all Kristina had been conceived there. But he'd give it up if she wanted him to. he couldn't keep making love to her in the shower; he wasn't as young as he used to be!  
  
By that time he had undressed and slipped into his black pajama bottoms. He slid into the bed, his side cold, and he cuddled up to Alexis, using her body heat to warm him up. She was wearing a nightshirt, and her thighs were bare and silky against his. He could feel the heat again, and his hands reached under her shirt to glide against her smooth skin and he cupped a bare breast in his palm. Alexis moaned and wriggled her bottom against his lap in her sleep.  
  
He kissed the sensitive spot just below her ear, as his fingers gently caressed her. she was slowly coming awake as he pressed soft wet kisses along her neck and she finally opened her sleepy brown eyes and turned in his arms. She grinned devilishly, and hooked a long leg around his hip.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, her voice husky from sleep.  
  
"Hi," he whispered back, capturing her lips with his.  
  
She let him kiss her a little longer before she pulled away. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Nah," he muttered dismissively, as he gathered the satiny folds of her nightshirt until it was bunched around her waist. "Not right now."  
  
He pulled the nightshirt up and over her head, leaving her body half exposed before him, her nipples tightening in the cool of the air- conditioned room. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her again.  
  
Sonny pulled the tiny bikini briefs down past her hips until she was nude beneath him, and her hands delved into the waistband of his bottoms and she held him hot and hard in her hand. He had gasped at the contact, and his arms, holding him above her were trembling in exertion.  
  
He had kicked off the pants in quick succession and slid into her without warning. She moaned at the sensation of being so full, and their hands entwined over her head as he drove deeper into her, sending them both mad with the sensation. Alexis gave up all thoughts to heaven or hell. wherever thoughts go, and she reveled in her senses as she moved beneath him. their bodies perfectly in sync with one another.  
  
They fell off the cliff together, blinded by the bright light that exploded behind their eyes, and neither could move or speak. Sonny buried his face in her hair as Alexis clasped her legs and arms around his slick body. Finally, after seemingly an eternity, Sonny eased out of her, and onto his side, bringing her with him until they faced one another.  
  
Alexis smiled sleepily as Sonny tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered fiercely, his brown eyes burning into hers. Alexis smiled. Everything was perfect in that moment. not good. perfect. For once! She mentally shoved away any misgivings on how nothing lasts forever. Fuck superstition!  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Goodbye my friends. it's time to go.:^( I've decided to end part 1 here, seeing as I've tied up the Carly and Ned strings. I hope you liked this fic, R&R please and tell me what you thought! To all my reviewers, especially all those who have been with me from the beginning, thanks a bunch. you guys are the best. This fic would not be the success it was without all of you!  
  
Now, as I've said, look out for LVdlC:Part2, coming soon. It's the primarily Liason installment of the story, and I hope you guys will all support it as amazingly as you've supported this fic. There's still gonna be some Sexis in Part 2, so don't you fear. I'll try to get the first couple of chapters out some time next week, as well as the Sax companion piece.  
  
Once again, thanks for your support and God bless! Ciao!  
  
Cara Mia :^D 


End file.
